The Potter Generation
by mmhem
Summary: Life was supposed to be normal after Lord Voldemort. The students of Hogwarts were supposed to have a year like their siblings had told them about. But with the Potter Generation, nothing is ever normal.
1. 1

Book One

Olivia

I was walking through the forest. I had a hood covering my head and my breath was clouding in the cold air. There were figures all around me, clad in black and silver masks. I didn't know where I was.

We walked in a tight formation like a mass of shadows. I couldn't tell who the people beside me were and fear kept me from asking. I clutched the unfamiliar wand in my hand and kept moving. With every step, my dread grew.

We came to a sudden stop and everyone's attention shifted to a figure at the front of the crowd. I couldn't see who it was, only that they were wearing a black cloak like the rest of us. Yet somehow they seemed more important. Like they amplified power.

I looked around, hoping to see some way out of this. I had a bad feeling in my stomach and all I wanted to do was run. But all I saw around me were people and trees and darkness. There was no way out.

"Olivia." a voice said. The masked people were all staring at me, shadows coming through the eye holes in their masks. I started to think they weren't even human. I began to step away but there was someone behind me. Cold hands gripped my shoulders.

"Olivia." the voice whispered into my ear. The figure that was at the head of the crowd was gone and the masked people were in a circle around me. I pulled away from whoever was behind me and spun around pointing my wand with a trembling hand. I knew who the figure was a second before he took off his hood.

"You're mine, Olivia." Lord Voldemort smiled darkly, his red eyes glowing. "You're dark. Evil. A killer." The masked people, Death Eaters, pushed closer around us until I couldn't see beyond them. I tried to stun them but the spell won't come out.

"You're a Death Eater, Olivia. It's in your blood." Voldemort whispered, moving so close to me that I stopped breathing all together. All I could see was his skull like face and those blood red eyes, staring holes into me.

"Shut up." I stuttered, my voice nothing more than a squeak. The Death Eaters laughed, their voices echoing through the woods louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees and tried to cover my ears but there was something already there. I frantically touched my face, feeling the cold metal of a Death Eater mask. I tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Murderer. You're nothing more than a cold blooded killer." Voldemort said, every word echoing through my head. I wanted to fight. I wanted to scream and yell and curse those bastards but nothing came. I felt...empty.

Like a monster.

I jolted awake to the sound of a train chugging on tracks. It took me a second to remember where I was and to not be scared of opening my eyes. I had been through this routine so often that I was surprised I wasn't used to it already. It seemed to catch me by surprise every time.

When I finally opened my eyes, I found my compartment empty. No surprise. Rhys could never sit still for long. She was probably out causing some kind of trouble that would get us both detention. I shook my head and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

It felt like only minutes ago we were pulling out of Platform 9 and 3/4 but as I gazed out the window I saw we were already in the middle of nowhere. I didn't remember dozing off but I must've been out for a while. The compartment door suddenly burst open and my best friend, Rhys collapsed into the seat across from me looking satisfied. That was never a good sign.

"Look who's awake." she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "We weren't off the platform for more than ten minutes when you fell asleep. Did your parents take away your bed or something?"

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes. Rhys raised an eyebrow when I didn't say more and I shook my head. I hadn't told her about the nightmares I'd had ever since the end of last year and I still wasn't ready to. Being a Hufflepuff, she wouldn't understand it. No one would.

"Well in other news, I just found Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan snogging in the bathroom." Rhys shrugged, running a hand through her cropped blue hair. It was unruly enough, but Rhys liked to look edgy and being completely disorganized finished off the look perfectly.

"Ah, young love." I said with a snort, "Figures it would be those two. They can't get enough of each other."

"It's even funnier because they think no one realizes they're in love with each other." Rhys remarked, glancing out the compartment door window where a group of people were passing by.

An angry looking boy with untidy black hair and a lightning scar was facing an emotionless gaunt looking boy with blonde hair. Joining the first boy was a tall red haired boy and a frizzy haired girl. The blonde boy was surprisingly alone.

"Shit." Rhys and I muttered in unison.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Harry Potter taunted, gripping his wand in his fist. "You suddenly don't feel like being a prat anymore? I suppose because your idiots Crabbe and Goyle aren't here you don't want to put up a fight."

Draco Malfoy for once in his life didn't say a word, his cold gray eyes sparking but his lips pulled into a white line. The Golden Trio glared at him, waiting for some rude comment or threat but nothing came. The rivals stared each other down for a full minute before Hermione Granger came to the rescue as usual, pulling her friends past Malfoy and to their compartment.

"That was disappointing." Rhys complained as soon as the Trio moved out of sight. "I really thought they would have at it. It's a shame Ginny Weasley wasn't around, her hexes are fantastic."

I nodded in agreement but my attention was elsewhere. I couldn't help but stare at Malfoy, who was still lingering outside of our compartment. The rage in his eyes was gone and he just looked tired. Completely unlike the Draco Malfoy I had gone to school with for the past 7 years. His eyes fell onto mine for only a moment before he slipped down the narrow corridor and out of sight.

"Are you listening to me?" Rhys demanded, pulling my attention away from the empty hallway. I swallowed the little lump in my throat and shook my head, releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding. I attempted to concentrate on Rhys's story but all I could think about were those gray eyes.

Things were changing. That year wouldn't be like the others. One year after the Battle of Hogwarts and nothing would ever be like it was before. I wanted to think that maybe we would have a normal school year like our siblings and parents had told us about but I knew it's impossible. Our generation was never normal. And with Voldemort gone I supposed we would have to come up with some new rules.

 **Thanks for reading! I've spent a lot of time on this story so I would appreciate any feedback, comments or just anything. I hope you enjoy the Potter Generation!**

 **Megan**


	2. 2

2

Wes

"Wesley, if you step on my heel one more time I'm going to crush that camera under my foot."

"I hope you know I'm not editing that out."

The vaguely pissed off face of my best friend Maggie filled up the screen of my camera and I couldn't help but take my eye away from the lens. That didn't exactly help her bad mood.

"I don't even know why you're doing this. No one cares about what happens at Hogwarts, it's like every other magic school in the world. And it's not like you can show muggles either, so what's the point?" Maggie complained, moving away from the camera and continuing down the narrow train corridor.

"How many times do I have to explain this to you? It's not about Hogwarts, it's about us. The Potter Generation! There's been no other year like ours." I explained for the hundredth time that day. Maggie knew me like no one else but sometimes she really didn't understand me at all.

"I don't want you to think that I don't support you because I do, Wes. It's just that you have ideas like this all the time and you know what happens once things get hard. You give up." Maggie stopped suddenly and turned to face me, looking concerned. She sighed and gently pushed the camera away.

"I just don't want to see you get all disappointed again." She said, quietly. I wanted to argue and tell her that I wouldn't give up this time, but I knew that I couldn't. There was no way of telling what would happen in the next few months and I knew from experience that I didn't usually stick with my ideas for too long. A tinge of doubt poked at me but I ignored it, raising my camera back to my eye and setting my lips into a thin line.

"I know what you're saying, but I really think this is going to work. I have faith and you need to have faith too."

Maggie pursed her lips but after a moment nodded her head. "Fine." She sighed, once again making her way down the train. "But don't come crying to me if it doesn't work out."

"Whatever." I mumbled, peering through the camera at the compartments around us. A lot of people were already in their robes, sporting their house ties and looking carefree. Well, about as carefree as you get after what we went through last year. It was hard not to notice the tiredness and the fear in the students eyes. We all remembered the Battle and no matter how much we reassured ourselves that He was gone, it was still hard to board this train and know that we were going back to the place where it all happened.

I kept my eye out for potential interviewees as Maggie and I kept walking along. I couldn't quite remember where we were going but I had to admit I was getting great footage. So far, I had no idea who I was going to interview for my project. I couldn't just ask Harry Potter or someone like that. I needed normal Hogwarts students that knew all the stories and would no doubt tell the truth. And it would be an understatement to say that I wasn't the most popular kid at school.

"You guys just missed it, Potter and Malfoy just had a huge duel right here!" I heard a voice say to Maggie who was somehow much farther ahead of me than I remembered.

"A duel? I seriously doubt that." Maggie said, crossing her arms over her chest like she did when she was hearing some serious bullshit.

"Fine maybe not a duel. But they did throw around a couple spells. Malfoy almost lost an ear." The voice replies. When I finally catch up to Maggie I can see that the voice is a cocky looking first year. I tried not to laugh at the superior look on his face.

"Oh piss off, you snotty brat!" another voice joined in. This time it was an edgy looking Hufflepuff girl that was in my year. I didn't know her name but I knew that she was definitely not someone to piss off. Maggie turned to her, unafraid as usual and asked what really happened.

"Potter tried to start a fight but Malfoy wouldn't have any of it." The Hufflepuff said, looking annoyed by this fact. "Usually it's the other way around, but Malfoy must've lost all ability to function after last year. It looked like he didn't even know how to speak."

"Damn." Maggie said, glancing back at me. "I'm surprised Malfoy even came back after last year."

"I heard his mother made him. She doesn't have a job and dear old Lucius is in Azkaban again, so Draco is the only one to support the family. Not that he'll be able to get a good job anyway. Who would ever hire a Death Eater?"

Behind the Hufflepuff in her compartment, I noticed a Slytherin girl who didn't look well. She had dark circles under her eyes and after her friend's words it looked like she was about to throw up. I was about to ask if she was feeling OK when Maggie started walking again. I glanced back at the Slytherin girl one more time before striding after Maggie.

"We aren't even at school yet and rumors are already being started." I mumbled to Maggie, who looked unconcerned about what we just heard.

"Well without... Voldemort, what else are we going to talk about?" Maggie stuttered, giving me a weak smile. I tried to laugh at her attempt but I couldn't find it in me. It was true that this year would be unlike any other. We would be safer and hopefully happier. But somehow it still felt like we would go through the same amount of crap we usually did. Just maybe in a different way.


	3. 3

3

Olivia

"If that was anyone but Malfoy I would feel really bad for them." Rhys said as she closes our compartment door. "There's going to be so many rumors about him that people will have no choice but to believe them all."

I tried to reply but Rhys' words echoed through my head. The dream I had had only a half an hour ago suddenly reappeared in my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about what dream Voldemort had said. Evil was in my blood. Even if I didn't have the tattoo I was still a pureblood Slytherin and that was never a good thing.

"I wonder why that kid had a camera? Do you think it would even work at school? Wait, you do know what a camera is right?" Rhys asked, taking her seat once more.

I pushed my dark thoughts away and forced a laugh. "Yes I know what a camera is." Despite coming from a pureblood family, I still knew plenty about muggles from my aunt who had a huge obsession with them. She used to take me to London all the time before things started getting bad in the wizarding world. I also happen to be the only Slytherin in my muggle studies class, although somehow it just made people hate me more.

"You know, you should probably get changed." Rhys said abruptly, observing the groups of people outside our door. All of them were dressed in their Hogwarts robes and looked eager to get off the train. "We only have 20 minutes left."

I groaned as I stood up, retrieving my robes from my trunk and turning to the door. Unlike most people, I didn't like changing in my compartment even though it was easier and less bothersome. I liked to go to the bathroom at the end of the train and people watch on my way by. That was always the best way to get gossip.

I left Rhys behind and started making my way down the train. I couldn't help but think of the Ravenclaws that had stopped at the compartment and I wondered if I would run into them. I didn't think the girl had seen me but the boy with the camera definitely did. He looked at me in a concerned sort of way which was new to me, especially coming from a Ravenclaw. Usually they were the most snobby of the houses.

A few feet ahead of me there was a crowd of people and I didn't even have to think about whose compartment they were waiting outside of. When I got close enough, I was not surprised to see the Golden Trio and their entourage inside, looking slightly irritated but more understanding than anything.

I figured all these people were there to thank Harry for what he had done last year. To be honest, I would have too but there was no doubt in my mind that I would be kicked out based on the color of the tie that was hanging from my hand. He might have been the Boy Who Lived, but it wasn't a secret that he hated Slytherins with a passion.

So I kept walking, squeezing by the small sea of people who were either chattering excitedly or blubbering to each other. No one paid me a second glance which I was grateful for.

Not too long after that I saw two girls who looked like they were in deep conversation. Or at least one of them was considering the other was sobbing uncontrollably. I could see that they were both wearing Slytherin ties and as I walked even closer I realized the one crying was none other than Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson was known for being one of the most snobby and obnoxious girls in the whole grade and it wasn't often that she showed any sign of weakness, especially in public. I didn't think I had ever seen her look sad, forget crying. I tried not to look at her as I crept closer but it was pretty hard and it was even harder to not listen to what she was wailing about.

"We h-haven't been a-at school for a day...a-and I'm already being called a-a Death Eater."

"I know, Pansy, I know." I didn't know the other girl but I recognized her as being one of Pansy's many followers.

"B-but I wasn't the one killing people." Pansy cried, tears streaming down her face and leaving black streaks. "I didn't do anything."

"It's not your fault. All of them think we're Death Eaters but they have no idea. We don't have a say in what our parents do." The other girl said, grasping Pansy's shoulders. By then I was hiding close to the corridor wall and listening intently, hoping that I wouldn't be spotted.

"But Draco was." She whispered. "D-Draco got the mark and he almost k-killed Dumbledore. I thought i-it was OK but he's...e-evil. And now he's left me! He says he doesn't l-love me anymore!"

"Draco is not a good person, Pansy. He is a Death Eater and he never loved you. He was just using you." The girl seemed to be making things up as she goes because her voice shook as she said this. Although, Pansy looked convinced.

"I don't want to be here." Pansy moaned, and her friend pulled her into a tight hug. I took that as my cue to go, striding past the girls and down the last few feet of hallway. I was about to pass the last compartment before the bathroom when the door to the compartment suddenly opened. I immediately slammed right into a person.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry." I laughed uncomfortably, staring at the sweater clad chest right in front of my face. As my eyes traced up I noticed a Slytherin crest. Then a green and silver tie tightened against a pale neck that led to an angular face. A familiar angular face. Draco Malfoy's stormy gray eyes suddenly met mine and my stomach suddenly dropped.

"Oh." I nearly gasped, stumbling away from him. I swore I saw a light that had appeared in his eyes go out as I got farther away.

"I'm really sorry." I whispered, sidestepping Malfoy and nearly launching into the bathroom. I slammed the door closed behind me and collapsed against it, feeling my heart beat wildly in my chest.

I had been going to school with Malfoy for over 7 years but there was never a time that I wasn't intimidated by him. Even though he wasn't the scariest kid around, he knew his dark magic and if you stepped out of line around him, his father would most certainly hear about it.

Mostly I just didn't like him. Not because of his family or his status but because he was just an all around douche bag. He was always picking fights with people and was never nice to anyone. I didn't think I had ever heard a kind word ever come from his mouth. All in all, Draco Malfoy wasn't the kind of person I wanted to be around.

I changed as slowly as possible, hoping he wouldn't still be out there when I come out. Eventually after ten minutes of straightening my tie, I figured I should probably come out if I wanted to even get off the train.

I stuck my head into the hallway and was relieved to find it empty. I took a deep breath, puffing out my cheeks like a blow fish and strode down the corridor, not looking away from the red velvet carpet beneath my feet until I was in my compartment with a surprised looking Rhys.

I was about to tell her what happened when the train came to a smooth stop and the shrill whistle blew. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, saving the thought for later. All I wanted now was the feast and my bed.


	4. 4

4

Wes

As usual, the platform at Hogsmeade was packed when Maggie and I got off the Hogwarts Express. It felt almost nostalgic being pushed and shoved around, just like in my first year. I could almost remember the feeling of clutching my suitcase and glancing around the dark platform, trying to find my way around. Being a muggleborn didn't help my case much but once I stepped foot in that castle I suddenly felt like I really and truly belonged. That's what being a wizard was really about, wasn't it?

I turned my camera back and forth across the crowd of students, appreciating my height for once. I filmed a group of first years heading toward Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and then a sea of upperclassmen heading toward the carriages. For the first time, I could finally see the thestrals that pulled the carriages and it was obvious that everyone else could too.

"Wes, do you see them?" Maggie whispered to me suddenly, gazing at the line of carriages ahead of us. I nodded absently, turning my camera off and tucking it into my pocket. "They're kind of sickly looking aren't they?"

"They look like death." I replied quietly, surging forward to the nearest empty carriage. We got in silently and gazed out at the newly rebuilt school just across the shining lake. You would never know that only a year ago that same school was being run by dark wizards and eventually was the place for one of the most important battles in wizarding history. The Ministry was worried that the school shouldn't open so soon after due to mental scarring and whatnot and I finally began to realize that they might have been right.

I pulled my camera from my pocket again and began filming the smooth ride to the castle. It had been a long time since I had really appreciated the school grounds and even longer since I had appreciated Hogwarts on the first night of the year. It was a real sight to see the boats filled with first years gliding across the water and the dozens of carriages pulled by ghostly horses. The best sight of all was Hogwarts itself, gleaming against the sky and literally pulsing with the magic inside.

"I can't believe this is actually our last year." Maggie said, not taking her eyes off of the school. The moon filtered through the carriage, reflecting off her dark skin and eyes. I slyly began to film her gazing outside.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do after this." I replied, not letting myself dwell on the thought. It had become a real problem over the summer and I tried not to think too much about my lack of a future. Choosing a wizarding career was much harder than a muggle one and I happened to be a huge procrastinator.

"I don't think any of us do. " Maggie said, looking at me. "I mean, we've been through so much we might as well just retire now. I'd bet most of our class will become aurors though."

"We'll all end up like Mad-Eye Moody in that case." I said, remembering the tough man with the fake eye and wooden leg that was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher a few years back. It wasn't actually Moody but I had heard that he played the part quite well.

The carriage came to a smooth stop and Maggie and I got out, lugging our trunks behind us. I still had my camera out and got a wide shot of the castle up close. I could almost imagine the looks of amazement on little wizard and witch's faces and the recognition on adults as they watched the footage. Maybe if my documentary took off I could live off that money for the rest of my life. Then I wouldn't have to worry about getting a job in the first place.

"Here we go." Maggie smiled, giving me a sad look mixed with excitement and a million other emotions I couldn't recognize. It still amazed me how Maggie could go from headstrong and vaguely pissed off to melancholy to on the verge of tears. Sometimes I really didn't understand her.

We spilled into the Entrance Hall with the rest of the school and made our way into the Great Hall, dropping off our luggage on the way. Everything was the same as I remembered it, with the same long four tables for each house and the starry night sky above. Maggie and I headed toward the Ravenclaw table where I already could see people I knew. People I hadn't seen since... I really had to stop thinking about that.

But as I got closer though I could see people at my table that I didn't recognize. Students with ties that weren't the familiar Ravenclaw blue but maroon and gold and green. I inspected the other tables and found that they were the same way. It wasn't not until I heard Professor McGonagall yelling that I understood.

"No more house tables! Sit wherever you want in honor of our coming together as a school!" McGonagall shouted, directing students to random tables. Some kids looked pleased, sitting with their friends from other houses while others seemed confused and all around annoyed. I glanced at Maggie who shrugged and took a seat at what was once the Gryffindor table.

"It's about time we got some house equality in this place." Maggie said, gazing around the crowded Great Hall. "You should get this on film. Something like house integration hasn't happened since...well ever."

I nodded in agreement before turning on my camera and filming the whole room, zooming in on students in different colored ties laughing together. Up above, instead of the four house flags hanging from the ceiling, there was only the Hogwarts crest. I couldn't get enough footage and with each new detail I became more excited, not only for my documentary, but for Hogwarts itself. After countless years of competition and barriers between houses, we were finally getting the equality we deserve.

Rhys and I were some of the last people to walk into the castle, trailing behind the sea of first years. I used to rush to the doors when I was younger, terrified of being late for the feast. But for once I didn't feel worried as I strolled into the Entrance Hall, taking in the familiar details of Hogwarts. I had been waiting so long to be a 7th year and after the Battle, I thought I was about to get the last year I deserved.

"I don't want to be a Hufflepuff." one of the first years exclaimed as Rhys and I passed by. "They aren't like the other houses that actually have talents. Hufflepuffs are useless!"

"Oh no." I muttered, moving to grab Rhys but she was already gone, striding towards the boy. When he spotted her, his smug face turned into one of fear. I jogged after Rhys who pointed her wand at the kid and made sparks fly from the tip.

"Useless huh?" she barked, gesturing to her loose yellow and black tie. "I could have you unconscious and with Madam Pomfrey with one twitch of my nose. The only useless person then would be you."

The boy looked like he was about to throw up and all the kids around him were either on the verge of laughter or tears. The sparks from Rhys' wand started to come faster and brighter but before she could do anything drastic I pulled her behind me.

"Come on, you need some food." I said, turning her around and shoving her toward the Great Hall. Rhys gave the kids one last death glare before stalking away. I heard the first years whispering behind me but they stopped as I turned back around.

"Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff." I said quietly, before following Rhys. After the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory had become a household name and even more so after the Battle. I didn't know him personally but after his death, everyone felt like he was a close friend.

"That ungrateful little-"

"No house tables! Sit where you prefer!" Professor McGonagall shouted from the front of the hall before heading out to where the first years were waiting. I surveyed the Great Hall and was surprised to see that the usual house tables were in the same spots but filled with different people. It didn't take me long to realize that the Slytherin table had a lot less students than usual.

"Cool." Rhys said, nodding her head in approval. "I've always wanted to know what it's like to sit with the troublemakers." Before I could argue, she walked to the sad looking, former Slytherin table and sat right down.

I scanned the rest of the table, trying to figure out which classmates decided not to come back this year. I wasn't surprised to see that several most of the kid's whose parents were Death Eaters were gone while the rest look either pissed or suicidal. No matter what your family background was though, everyone hated Slytherins and even more so now that the Battle was over. Being Slytherin at a time like this was like walking in front of a speeding train.

I craned my neck to try and see the other end of the table but immediately put my head down when I saw a pale head turning in my direction. Rhys gave me a weird look but the feast had already begun before she could say anything. And as the sorting and speeches went on, despite everything, I decided that I was getting sick of hearing about Harry Potter.


	5. 5

5

Wes

2 weeks later

"You're on." I whispered, nodding at the girl sitting across from me. She eyed me suspiciously before running a hand through her stark black hair and folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

"My name is Olivia Tellson and I have agreed to be a part of the Potter Generation." she said hesitantly. The flashcard in my hand with the sentence scrawled on it in big letters apparently wasn't helping her case. I sighed internally, deciding it wouldn't get any better than that, then continued with the interview.

"Before we dive into the world of Hogwarts I'd like to get to know you a bit better." I said with ease. I had been practicing what I was going to say for weeks and now I finally had someone to play the opposite role. "So Olivia, instead of asking the same old questions I thought I would spice things up a bit. How do you think other people would describe you?"

The girl's dark eyes flicked to the window, where rain was pouring down in buckets. It was an ominous Monday morning, which made the empty classroom feel even more lonesome.

"Honestly? No holding back?" she asked, her voice sounding small in the big room. I adjusted the camera in my hand before nodding eagerly, despite not getting it on film. The Slytherin picked at her nails nervously, not catching my gaze before replying coolly.

"A selfish bitch."

That wasn't what I was expecting. I cleared my throat awkwardly as Olivia's lips drew into a smile. Footsteps echoed from outside the locked classroom door, but I refused to stop filming.

"You said to be honest, right?" she smirked. Everything about her screamed confidence and playfulness, but as I sat right in front of this girl, camera in hand, I can see her heart just wasn't in it.

"Right. Um, is that how you would describe yourself."

"I think there's a difference between what other people think and what I actually am." Olivia said thoughtfully. "But I would say a bitch is accurate."

"Is that it?" I asked after a moment, regaining my self confidence. I had to learn how to get over the road bumps somehow, and it was obvious things weren't always going to go my way during these interviews.

"For now." Olivia said smoothly, glancing out the fogged up window again. "You said this would last throughout the whole year, so I figured you could wait and see. It'll be liking watching TV and having to wait another week for the next episode."

I was disappointed but agreed with her. If this was going to last I had to time it perfectly.

"Right. Well, I guess that's all for now. My name is Wesley Adkins and this has been The Potter Generation." I pressed the record button and set the camera down, sitting back lazily. Everything felt sluggish today, and it was ruining my creative mood. Olivia twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she looked me up and down.

"So, why are you doing this again?" she asked, placing her chin on her hand. The same old answer played on my tongue but I decided to hold it in. What was the point of lying?

"I'm not really sure yet." I shrugged abruptly, rubbing my tired eyes. "The idea just popped into my head and I went with it."

"Not very Ravenclaw of you." she commented, eyeing the blue tie hanging loosely around my neck. I rolled my eyes and pulled at it absentmindedly. I couldn't even count how many times someone had said something like that to me and made me angry but when Olivia said it, it was like she knew exactly how I felt.

"That's why I'm doing this." I said, my voice low in the back of my throat. "To kill the stereotypes that every wizard parent passes down to their children and every muggleborn hears from friends. It's ridiculous to think that we can all fit perfectly into one category and not wonder why we weren't placed somewhere else. Everyone wonders at least once if they were sorted correctly."

"Not me." Olivia said with a small smile, as if she was reminiscing about that dirty old Sorting Hat being placed on her head. I didn't say anything but my doubt was obvious.

"Seriously." she laughed. "I mean, when I was little I tried convincing myself that I was brave, or smart, or kind. But once I was up there in front of the whole school I realized that I would never make it in any other house. And it's not because I'm pureblood or a selfish bitch, it's just because that's who I am. It's something I can't change."

It made sense. Sometimes you just knew where you belonged. Some even said the Sorting Hat lets you choose your house for that reason in particular. Sometimes I wished I had known that when I was eleven, but I didn't think anything would have changed. Because I wasn't sure where I belonged.

We sat in silence for a while, the room filled with the sound of rain and fading footsteps. Somehow things didn't feel as awkward as I expected and I felt almost normal sitting with a Slytherin girl. It wasn't often that I interfered with other houses, but this year I had to be willing to make sacrifices. And it turned out to be as easy as sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with a book.

"Well this has been nice, but I've got places to go and people to see." Olivia said shattering the serene silence as she stands from her desk. I sit up straight.

"I'll see you next week?" I asked, a hint of hope in my voice. There was no soul selling contract that had to be signed for my project, so she could walk out at any moment. I just hoped it wasn't so soon.

"Next week." she agreed, pulling her book bag over her shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief that was just a bit too loud and pushed my glasses up off the tip of my nose. Olivia strode to the door, her heels clicking against the tile floor but stopped abruptly. I peered at her from my seat across the room as she turned to me hesitantly.

"I was just wondering who else agreed to be interviewed." she asked slowly, her finger tracing the doorknob. "For the documentary."

The three others faces flashed through my mind and I almost considered ruining my whole plan. It was exciting, for me at least and I wanted to share it with everyone around me, but I knew it wouldn't be fair.

"That's confidential." I said, not able to hide a smile. Olivia rolled her eyes sarcastically before trudging out of the classroom and into the nearly empty hallway.

I leaned farther back into my chair, closing my eyes. After so many weeks of planning everything was falling into place. I finally had a chance to tell what Hogwarts was really like. With no sugar coating and no hidden truths. This was the generation of Harry Potter, and there was nothing holding us back from telling everything we knew. And there was nothing stopping me from getting all of it on tape.

 **Please give me some feedback! Thanks for reading!**

 **Megan**


	6. 6

6

Olivia

For the rest of the day I thought about the Potter Generation. One of the two Ravenclaws that I had seen on the train on the first day had come up to me at the end of last week and told me about his project. He explained it nervously, his hands twitching and his eyes meeting anything but my own. Any normal person probably would have said no but the way I saw it, the Potter Generation, if done correctly, would be revolutionary.

It was exciting to imagine wizards and witches of all ages watching the documentary and getting the real inside story of what happened around Hogwarts. They would finally know the prejudices and the rumors and the truth of what the rest of us thought about the past seven years. All anyone knew was that Harry Potter was a savior and the rest of us played along with it.

Wes seemed to know what he was doing but he also seemed terrified about it. I could tell he had thought everything out but he still hesitated, like something was holding him back. I couldn't blame him though. This documentary could either make us famous or put us in Azkaban. I just didn't know which idea excited me more.

The day dragged on, slow and lazy like the weather outside until classes finally ended. Students filled the hallways and moved in every direction, buzzing with talk of try outs and plans and homework. I headed toward Professor Flitwick's room, absently loosening my tie and thinking about the nap I was going to take before dinner. It was only the second week of school and I was already sick of waking up early and going to class. The only thing getting me through was the food, honestly.

When I entered Flitwick's room I was surprised to see that it wasn't empty. Usually I was the only one that stuck around for the extra help that he offered but that afternoon there was Draco Malfoy slouching in the farthest seat back, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

He didn't turn around when I came in and I wondered if he even heard me. Maybe I could just turn around and leave without anyone knowing. Flitwick usually didn't come in until he had finished his tea in his office and that could take awhile depending on the day. And I didn't really need the extra help, I only came because Charms was my favorite and I had nothing better to do than sit around doing homework.

I argued with myself for almost 30 seconds before giving up and striding to the front row, not allowing myself to look behind me where he was. I dropped into my seat in a very ungraceful manner and stared holes into the blackboard in front of me. I could feel Malfoy's eyes on my back and I suddenly wished I had run out when I had the chance. I felt like I had just set my own death sentence.

"Oh look at this!" Flitwick exclaimed as he tottered in, surveying his classroom like it was full of people. "This is the most people I've had for extra help in years!"

I gave the professor a weak smile as he passed, still not daring to move an inch. I pulled my wand from my bag and rolled it across my fingers, glad for a distraction. Charms was my favorite and best subject and no amount of blonde dickheads were going to keep me from doing it.

"Well, this should be interesting." Flitwick said, fidgeting with papers on his desk. He seemed uncomfortable and I could guess why. "Mr. Malfoy was...occupied for the past year or two so we'll start out easy. Would that be alright, Miss Tellson?"

"I'm a little rusty anyway." I lied, ignoring the tension that had formed when Flitwick said occupied.

"Excellent. Mr. Malfoy why don't you move up front. We'll start with something simple." Flitwick said, clapping his hands together. I heard rustling from the back of the classroom then suddenly Malfoy was sitting next to me, wand in hand and head down.

"Turn the vinegar into wine." Two glasses of vinegar appeared in front of Malfoy and I. I knew exactly what to do, remembering the spell from sixth year, but I hesitated when I glanced at Malfoy out of the corner of my eye. He sat staring at the goblet like it was the weapon used for his execution. His untidy hair fell into his face and he didn't bother fixing it as his wand stayed motionless in his hand.

I cleared my throat and performed the spell, saying the incantation loud and clear despite not even needing it. As soon as I pointed my wand, the clear vinegar turned thick and red. I couldn't help the smile of satisfaction that

spread across my face.

"Wonderful Miss Tellson." Flitwick declared, clapping his hands once again. "Now you, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy looked up at Flitwick as if he just noticed he was there before shaking his head. "I don't know how." He said, his voice thin and weary. Flitwick's face dropped a bit.

"Oh, I suppose I could..." He said, picking up his wand. "Alright, to turn vinegar to wine you must simply point your wand and use the incantation-"

"Professor Flitwick." Professor Slughorn, the potions master, stood awkwardly at door, his fist raised as if he was about to knock but thought better of it. "I need you in my office. It's a bit of an emergency." He looked embarrassed and I wasn't very surprised.

"Ok Professor Slughorn I'll be with you in a moment." Flitwick said, looking almost relieved to be out of the classroom. "Miss Tellson, I would appreciate it greatly if you would assist with the spell." Without another word, Flitwick sped out of the room, Slughorn on his heels.

Shit. Malfoy leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. How was I supposed to teach Draco Malfoy charms when he looked like he was on the verge of death and I could barely look at him much less talk? I contemplated just staying quiet and waiting for Flitwick to come back but I knew I couldn't do that. Disobeying teachers wasn't something I did, especially not Flitwick.

"Um, ok." I started, my voice only a bit more than a whisper. "Turning vinegar to wine is really simple. You just point your wand and say the incantation." I did the spell as an example, feeling his eyes on me. When I looked up he didn't look bored like he did with Flitwick, but he didn't have that predatory gaze he had had for the past seven years. He just looked...curious.

"Now you try." I said, nodding to his untouched goblet. He glanced at it before running a hand through his hair and pointing his wand. When he said the spell it came out low and quiet. The vinegar stayed as it was.

"I think the problem is that you're doubting yourself." I said after a moment, attempting to sound like my other teachers who usually had a reason for everything. "This time try to be louder. More sure of yourself."

Surprisingly, he smiled. Not a real smile but it was something all the same. He didn't say anything more before pointing his wand again. This time his voice was clearer and his hold was steady. The vinegar slowly turned red. A proud look crossed over Malfoy's face and it was so unlike his usual smug self I couldn't help but smile back.

"This'll only take a moment!" I heard Flitwick yell from outside the classroom. When he came inside his face was slightly red like he had been running and he looked extremely flustered.

"I'm sorry but it seems I'm going to be occupied for a while. I suggest you both go to your common rooms and begin your homework." Flitwick said. His face lit up as he gazed at Malfoy's goblet. "Oh wonderful Miss Tellson, you've taught him already! I don't even have to be here, you've already got the teaching down!" He better be joking, I thought, standing up from my desk.

"I've got to go, but thank you very much. I'm not sure I'll be able to attend extra help next week but I suggest you think about tutoring, Miss Tellson. You're very good you know. You'll be in good hands, ."

Without another word Flitwick was gone. I glanced at Malfoy who had already stood and pulled his bag over his shoulder. He met my eyes for a moment before looking at the wine filled cup on his desk and gave me that ghost of a smile.

"Thanks." He said, his hands clenching and unclenching almost nervously. "I'm rubbish at Charms."

"I think you did pretty good." I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant but failing miserably. The situation was too weird to act normal.

"I'd better go." He replied after a second, glancing at the door. I watched as he weaved around the desks, pulling at his sleeves and bowing his head. Before I could stop myself I started to speak.

"If you do need tutoring, I'm free. I'm not amazing at other subjects but I'm sure I could make myself useful."

I thought I saw something light up in his eyes when he turned around, just like when I bumped into him on the train. But just as quickly it was gone and his face was back to it's nearly emotionless state.

"Thank you." Then he was gone.


	7. 7

7

Wes

"Why did I agree to this?" Maggie asked no one in particular as we ventured across the courtyard where students were sitting on the grass and having fun. It was unusually warm for September so no one let it go to waste. Some people were even wading into the lake which seemed to me like a horrible idea with the squid floating around in there.

"You agreed to this because you're my best friend." I said, knocking my shoulder into hers. "Once my documentary takes off then you'll be able to say that you witnessed the filming first hand."

Maggie rolled her eyes and pulled at one of her many curls. "As long as I get a share of the profit."

"Always so greedy." I replied before stopping abruptly and pointing to a boy talking to a group of people. They were all laughing and having a grand time and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. Maggie didn't bother.

"Why did you ask him to be in the documentary?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms over her chest and inspecting the boy like he had personally offended her in some way. I didn't blame her though. I could see his teeth gleaming from 10 feet away.

"I need a full perspective. That includes jocks slash popular people." I answered. "I don't like it anymore than you do but what do we know? Maybe he isn't as conceited as he looks." At that moment the boy ran a hand through his perfectly tussled hair and it seemed like a sign that I was horribly wrong.

"It would've been less torture to ask Harry Potter himself." Maggie said before walking confidently to where the boy was. I was about to call after her but there was no point. I couldn't hide myself away like I so desperately wanted to.

The group noticed us before the boy did. They looked us up and down and scrunched their noses like they could smell our status. The whispers began as soon as the boy turned his toothpaste commercial smile onto Maggie and I.

"Hey, Wes." He smiled, putting out his hand for me to shake. "Who's this?"

"Maggie." She replied before I could, putting out her own hand. The boy didn't look phased by her and shook her hand politely like he was a politician. The once chatty group sneered at us.

"You'll have to excuse me." the boy said to them. "I have some business to attend to." The group flashed fake understanding smiles before moving away, their whispers fading.

"Sorry about them." He apologized, turning back to Maggie and I. "They seem to follow me everywhere." Even his laugh was perfect.

"The Ian Valerio fan club." Maggie snorted. I suddenly regretted bringing Maggie along with me. I loved her but sometimes she just didn't know when to shut her mouth.

"Sorry Ian, she's just kidding." I said quickly, shooting Maggie a glare. "Why don't we sit?"

Ian Valerio looked like a politician's son. He had a charming smile and unnatural good looks that made girls and boys swoon. He came from a Cuban family but moved to England when he was 4, which gave him a slight accent and the ability to speak fluent Spanish. He was everyone's favorite guy.

But it wasn't always like that. Ian used to be Cedric Diggory's biggest fan and honestly Cedric didn't mind. To him, Ian was just another friend to add to his crowd and Ian saw Cedric as a god just like everyone else. And when Cedric died, a replacement was needed and the next best was Ian. So he became the next Hufflepuff golden boy.

Ever since, Ian had been the stereotypical prom king jock just like Cedric Diggory was. The only thing he was missing was a trophy girlfriend, but lately there wasn't much time for dating. Although, he never really seemed too interested in any of the girls that were always flocking him.

"Alright Ian, the basic rule of filming is that you have to pretend the camera's not there. Just talk like you normally would." I began, using the same speech I used two days ago with Olivia. "I'm going to ask you some questions and all you have to do is answer them as truthfully as possible."

"Oh my..." Maggie wheezed, trying to stop herself from laughing. "You sound so serious when you talk like that." I rolled my eyes and set up my camera, ignoring Ian's confused looks between us.

I elbowed Maggie before pressing record. I gave Ian a thumbs up and he smiled in return. I had a feeling this was going to be a good interview.

I went through my usual intro of explaining what I was doing and having Ian read his name off of an index card. Things went a bit more smooth than before and I couldn't stop my hopes from rising. Maggie didn't interrupt again, just sat watching. I couldn't tell what she was thinking and I was suddenly hoping that she approved. My best friend wasn't very easy to please.

"My first question is, how do you think others would describe you?"

Ian looked away for a second, making a face similar to one of an actor trying to show that he was thinking. The gesture made it seem fake but the look of concentration on his face made me not so sure. When he finally looked back at me he seemed unsure and slightly nervous.

"Well, this seems conceited but I think people see me as being... I don't know popular I guess." Ian said,, not meeting my eyes or in this case the camera's lens. "They see me as this guy who has all these friends and can do anything or be anything. Someone to look up to."

"And what do you think about that?" I replied, watching the wheels turn in his head.

"They don't know what they're talking about." He answered after a moment. He said it with a smile but not the sparkling grin that he used before. He was smiling like some sort of mask had temporarily come off. It was toothy and different and wonderful. I glanced at Maggie, whose expression hadn't changed but I knew she was impressed.

"Awesome." I said, nodding my head and turning off my camera, feeling a whole lot more accomplished than I did the other day. The three of us seemed to relax once I put my camera away and I couldn't hold back a relieved laugh. Maggie pushed her shoulder into mine and I knew it was a small sign that she liked where this was going. I couldn't have been happier.

"That was actually sort of stressful." Ian laughed, smoothing down his wavy hair. I noticed his eyes darting around like he was worried someone was watching him but it passed as soon as it came.

"Don't worry about it. I'm guessing that most of your answers will be the same as the rest of the Hogwarts student body. If this documentary ends up going somewhere you'll have plenty of people supporting what you're saying."

"It'll probably get more stressful though." Maggie said quickly, shooting me a smile. I rolled my eyes at her for the hundredth time that day.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you two...dating?" Ian asked after a second, his eyebrows raising like everyone else's did when they asked that question. And like always, Maggie and I looked at each other before breaking into laughter.

"Oh god no, I'm gay." I answered, almost feeling sorry for the concerned look on Ian's face. "And she's asexual." Maggie saluted in agreement.

"Oh." Ian said his face dropping for a second before spreading into a wide grin. "That's awesome!" And it wasn't the kind of awesome that was said with an air of hesitation and awkwardness. It was said like he meant it just like he meant that smile only a minute ago. In only one session I was breaking Ian Valerio into someone that wasn't just a preppy golden boy and it was the best feeling in the world.


	8. 8

8

Olivia

On the second Saturday of the school year, Quidditch try outs began and as usual Rhys and I trudged our way up to the stands to watch. Wrapped up in scarfs to fight off the bitter breeze, we sat at the top of the bleachers and continued our tradition of sharing gossip and ogling at the hot Quidditch players.

"Please let the Slytherins go first." Rhys said, crossing her fingers like a child. I followed her gaze to where the players usually entered. It was empty but only because Rhys and I had gotten up extra early just for try outs. We liked to say we were dedicated.

"I don't know, I think the Hufflepuffs might beat them out this year." I replied, fishing binoculars out of Rhys' bag. "Ian Valerio is captain this year."

"Oh true, very true." Rhys said, refusing to take her eyes off of the entrance. "Valerio is gorgeous. If he had a brain I would be all over that."

Before I could answer, a group of red and gold clad figures walked into the stadium, brooms in hand and determined looks on their faces. At the front of the herd was Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny. Not too far behind them was Ron Weasley who stopped by the bleachers to talk to Hermione who I just noticed sitting in the first row of bleachers.

"Damn." Rhys complained, "The Gryffindors aren't even that cute. Since Oliver Wood left, the team has been going downhill in my opinion. Except for Ginny Weasley, she's gorgeous." I had to nod in agreement.

We watched as the Gryffindors mounted their brooms and shot into the air. It was impossible not to notice how Harry went the fastest, zooming between goal posts and soaring through the air as little more than a blur. The memory of our first flying class popped into my head, when Neville Longbottom broke his arm and Harry saved the day by stealing back Neville's remembrall. It all seemed so long ago but seeing Harry fly like that made it feel like yesterday.

"I bet Gryffindor will win this year." Rhys said, "After last year I'm pretty sure Harry can do anything. Not to mention he doesn't have much competition. The only Seeker that almost came to his standards was Draco Malfoy and there's no way he's playing Quidditch this year."

Gray eyes and small smiles flashed through my mind and made me flinch. Every time that stupid boy was mentioned I was brought back to Flitwick's class, watching him turn vinegar to wine. I had only seen him in passing for the rest of the week but that was enough to send me over the edge. I didn't know what had gotten into me but there was something about Draco Malfoy that suddenly made me want to rip my hair out.

"Why do you always do that?" Rhys asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Whenever I bring up Malfoy you make that face like I just killed your first born child or something. What's your deal with him?"

"Nothing! There's no deal." I said much too quickly. Rhys raised her eyebrows, her signature look that meant "spill or I'll make you."

"Seriously, it was nothing. I just had to teach him a spell in Flitwick's extra help lesson on Monday." I explained, knowing that it wasn't just nothing. Rhys still looked suspicious.

"Come on, Rhys." I said, plastering on a fake smile. I had to choke the words out. "He's a Death Eater."

"You're right." She replied, her face back to normal but her eyes still blazing. "He's just a wannabe lowlife that doesn't deserve any of the attention he gets. Especially not from someone like you." The words sounded more like a warning than an observation.

I was totally screwed.

That night I wandered the halls much later than I should've been. I was still before curfew and nowadays the rules weren't as strict but I still felt uneasy. Only delinquents and people with bad intentions roamed the castle at night and I didn't want to be caught as either. But I had too much going on in my head to risk being in the Slytherin common room.

When they first started rebuilding Hogwarts, the wizarding world was divided on how to honor those who had died. The list of dead grew, starting with victims of the battle all the way to people that were killed when the war began. The goal was to have a place where wizards and witches could mourn and remember everyone lost for the past 17 years.

Eventually they made a whole building dedicated to the dead. Each person had a plaque that told who they were and a picture of them hanging above it. People could go at any time to leave flowers or just talk. The place was crowded on opening night.

But with that came a smaller version in Hogwarts itself. It was meant for the students that had lost friends and siblings so that they could visit even at school. I hadn't known anyone who had died but I decided to go anyway. Somehow it felt right.

The room was lit only by candles that stood in front the portraits. For once the paintings didn't move, probably because the occasion was just too sad. The room was lined with pew like chairs that sat in front of each picture and plaque. The room wasn't very big but the amount of portraits made it feel like eternity.

It didn't take long for me to notice Wes' reddish brown head, sitting on one of the benches in front of the memorial for Harry Potter. When I sat down he didn't even flinch.

"I never really understood why they put him in here." Wes said, nodding his head to the portrait in front of us. "I mean, he did die but no one is mourning him. He's still here. Not everyone was so lucky."

"You should give him more credit." I replied, studying those green eyes and that famous lightning scar. "He saved us all. Not many people could do that."

"When I think of the Potter Generation I think of a group of kids that were thrown into something that they really didn't deserve. Everyone talks about how courageous and brave we are but really we're just like the other generations. We're scared rebellious teenagers that fight when adults are too afraid. And it's sad. It's so sad how we've been through so much and we get so much fame when really all we want is to be normal.

"I think Harry likes this portrait about as much as we do." Wes sighed, looking at me with eyes that were so full of passion I wondered why he was the only one that wanted to do something about us. There were so many rumors and stereotypes surrounding not only the Potter Generation but all Hogwarts students and somehow he was the only one that wanted to prove them wrong.

"You're going to be famous one day." I said, really believing the words.

"For what? Making a crappy documentary that I probably won't even finish?"

"For making people see that there's more to us than Harry Potter and death. For forcing people to see that things aren't always perfect here."

We were both quiet then, watching the shadows of the candles flicker over the walls. I didn't know Wes very well but in that moment I knew exactly what he was fighting for. No matter how crazy or confusing it was it made sense to me. I wanted to help him.

"This is a really dumb question but I need a second opinion." I said, breaking the silence.

"Shoot."

"What are your thoughts on Draco Malfoy?"

"I think that there's a difference between what people think and what he actually is." He answered after a minute of silence.

We didn't stay long after that but for some reason I felt accomplished. Like I had learned something from sitting in a memorial with a Ravenclaw I barely knew. I felt like things were starting to clear up finally.


	9. 9

9

Wes

The Hogwarts library was always a good place to do suspicious things. It was dark and warm and usually pretty empty. Hiding in the stacks was easy since there were so many and it wasn't a surprise to find couples making out in the shadowed corners. Of course, there was the occasional study group or research project, but most of the time students were in the library to do something they really shouldn't be doing.

"I still don't understand why you can't be my Ravenclaw interviewee." I complained as Maggie and I entered the library on Sunday afternoon.

"Because I found someone better!" Maggie exclaimed. "You don't want me answering your hard hitting questions anyway."

"You just don't want to."

"Oh shut up."

I followed Maggie as we weaved through the bookcases and paper covered tables. There were more people than usual in the library, probably because it was a Sunday and no one ever did their homework at the beginning of the weekend. The librarian, Madam Pince didn't look very pleased that there were teenagers plaguing her library. By now her angry whispers became just simple background noises.

"Do I know who it is?" I asked, glancing around uselessly. There were way too many Ravenclaws to pick out the right one but I attempted anyway. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"No and girl." Maggie replied, sounding unusually excited. It was kind of alarming to see her so happy about something, I began to get nervous.

I was about to say something when she abruptly halted in front of a cluttered table and moved aside to reveal my Ravenclaw interviewee. It was indeed a girl, with golden hair held up by two pencils and huge eyes framed with sharp eyeliner. She had a band tee-shirt on and her nails were painted shiny black.

"Wes, this is Evie. She'll be your new interviewee."

Evie reminded me of what middle aged people were afraid there children would turn into. She had a punk look to her that made her slightly intimidating and she seemed like the kind of person that listened to obscure alternative bands. But the weirdest part was that all of that was contradicted by her bright hair and innocent face and the way her hands fidgeted around. She greeted me with a warm smile.

I pulled my camera out of my bag and sat down across from Evie who was straightening up papers and stacking books. Each time I thought she was done she would frantically move another item on the table. Eventually Maggie took her hands and folded them on top of the table. She muttered something that sounded like an apology and hid her face.

"Alright kiddos I have to go do some studying but have fun. You'll be fast friends trust me." For some reason I had the feeling that was sarcasm in her voice but there was no turning back now.

"Ok Evie, I just need you to say this when I turn the camera on." I explained, scribbling the opening sentence on a stray piece of paper and handing it to her. "Then I'll ask a couple questions and you just have to answer honestly."

"I think I can do that." Evie said, sounding both carefree and hesitant like she was going to mess up. She reminded me of myself a bit which made me like her a lot more. I pressed record when she seemed to calm down a bit.

"My name is Evie Hale and I've agreed to be a part of the Potter Generation." She said with a surprising grin. It was hard not to smile back at her.

"My first question is, how do you think people would describe you?" I asked, repeating my usual opening question. It helped to get to know who I was interviewing and made it less boring than just the usual getting to know you questions.

"They wouldn't." Evie shrugged, her smile fading only a little bit. Her eyes flicked down to her hands which were still fidgeting nonstop.

"What do you mean?"

"No one really knows I exist." She answered, her cheeks tinging pink. "I'm sort of just...there. I'm the Room of Requirement of people. I appear when you need me and disappear when you don't."

"Well, how do you feel about that? Why do you think no one knows you?" I frowned, hoping in the back of my mind that this could somehow have something to do with the Potter Generation and not just Evie's social problems.

"I don't really mind I guess. I'm just your average witch, you know? I don't save the wizarding world on a daily basis or have unnatural skills with magic. I'm mediocre." She gave the camera a small smile as if realizing she had gotten too serious. "No one really cares about you when you aren't Harry Potter."

Fireworks exploded in my head when she said that. I could see it then, the audience frowning at her words, realizing how true they were. Every student in our grade that wasn't somehow related to Harry Potter would understand and the same fireworks would go off for them too.

"That's a fantastic answer, Evie-"

"Oh baby Jesus, we need to hide now." Evie suddenly whispered, standing up noisily and pulling me from the table. Before I could say a word she had already dragged me behind the nearest bookcase and was peering through the slots in between books. In .2 seconds she had switched personalities.

"What's going on?" I whispered, glancing at my camera that was still rolling. I figured I should probably turn it off but for some reason I thought this might be something I should get on tape.

"There's just this guy and he... he kind of has a thing for me." Evie replied nervously, her nose pressed against the books in front of her. I pushed aside a couple books beside her and looked out to where we were once sitting.

"Ian?" I asked, spotting the Hufflepuff who was pulling books off of shelves like any normal person would. "I thought you said no one knew who you were."

"They don't. But he does. He's my next door neighbor."

"Really? So are you guys a thing?"

"No! I don't like him like that but he likes me like that and I really don't like that. He's always talking to me and smiling that stupid smile. I started avoiding him awhile back because my life was turning into that Taylor Swift song. You know the one, you belong with me?"

"You do like him then?" I asked, starting to get extremely confused. A first year girl passed behind us and gave us a dirty look that would please Madam Pince.

"No I don't like him!" Evie said a lot louder than she should have. Ian looked up from the book he was reading and glanced in our direction. Evie squeaked and ducked down, sitting on the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Are you sure he's not just being nice? He talks to everyone, it's sort of his thing." I reasoned, remembering my interview with him earlier that week.

"Trust me. He's obsessed."

"Hey Wes. Hey Evie." Ian said, entering our hiding spot with enough nonchalance that I wasn't sure if he even knew we were there in the first place. Evie popped up beside me, brushed off her jeans, and muttered a vague hello that didn't sound like much at all.

"Hi Ian." I smiled. "We'd better get going." I grabbed Evie's wrist like she did to mine and pulled her away from Ian who looked totally unphased.

"Thank you thank you thank you."Evie mumbled, clutching my arm and bowing her head.

"You're lucky I like you."

The different personalities of Evie Hale had grown on me in only a half hour and I was starting to get why Maggie looked so excited. She really did have good taste.


	10. 10

10

Olivia

I woke up forty five minutes late on Tuesday morning to another dream of Death Eaters and Voldemort. I missed all of breakfast and five minutes of History of Magic. I was screwed.

I sprinted down the stairs and through the halls, straightening my clothes as I went. Although it wasn't doing much good since the buttons on my shirt were already crooked and my tie was uneven. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and tried to stop the shaking in my hands. My latest nightmare started out like all the others but the new face that popped up still had me wanting to get out of my own skin.

When I finally entered Professor Binns' room, the entire class stared at me like I knew they would. And just like I guessed, Binns didn't even falter in his lecture. I hid my burning face and dropped into my seat, trying to pretend that I wasn't mortified. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a quill, parchment, and my History of Magic book.

"Where were you?" Rhys whispered, looking both amused and worried at the same time. "You're lucky, Binns didn't even notice you were gone." None of the Slytherins in the class looked surprised that I was late but the Hufflepuffs were giving me concerned glances that I stubbornly ignored.

"Overslept." I muttered, opening my book. "What page are we on?"

"Hell if I know." Rhys snorted, leaning back into her chair and pointing her wand to her hair which was lazily shifting colors.

I stopped myself from making some sort of bitter comment and started thumbing through the pages. With each page I flipped faster and harder, feeling every ounce of patience I had left dwindling. I couldn't stop the angry thoughts that were flying through my head and I had to bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"Liv-" Rhys mumbled, but it was too late. I swiped the next page aside and sliced my pointer finger down the edge. I hissed angrily causing the whole room to turn once again and see me cradling my bleeding finger. And it wasn't just bleeding. It was gushing.

"Jesus Christ, that's just unhealthy." Rhys exclaimed, staring at the long thin cut that was now gracing my finger. Blood beaded faster than any paper cut should and that's when I decided today was just not my day.

I stood from my chair, swung my bag over my shoulder, and stomped out of the room. Every eye was on me but I didn't care. I only saw red as I stalked into the hallway. I couldn't help but slam the door shut on the whispering and giggling that followed.

The corridors were almost completely empty as I made my way to the infirmary, holding my injured finger and wishing I just hadn't woken up at all. On the first corner I turned there was a boy that must've been in my year sitting in front of the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial. He had his head between his knees and was running his hands through his dark hair, making it stick up everywhere. He just barely glanced at me as I passed and we made the kind of eye contact that people make when they're both in a shitty situation and they seem to just get each other.

The next hallway was empty and the echoes of teachers lecturing and students chatting made me feel like I was underwater. It was both creepy and pleasing at the same time. I was about to slow down and enjoy being out of class for once until I looked down at my hand and saw a puddle of blood that was slowly becoming a lake of blood. I walked just a little bit faster.

When I finally got to the infirmary I was surprised to find it empty. Or nearly empty because at the far end of the room was someone I really didn't want to see, sitting on one of the beds with his head bowed.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I muttered, quiet enough that Draco Malfoy couldn't hear me complaining about him. His back was turned to me and for a split second I thought I might be able to get in and out without him noticing but the big oak doors behind me closed in a very loud manner and suddenly I wasn't hidden anymore.

"Is Madam Pomfrey here?" I asked, ignoring the blank look that crossed over Malfoy's face when he realized it was me. He didn't look very sick or at least he didn't look any paler than usual. Why was he even here then?

"She went to talk with McGonagall." He answered in a monotone. "She'll be back soon."

"I hate to say this but it's kind of urgent." There was a lot of blood now. If there was a world record for world's worst paper cut I would win by a landslide. When Malfoy saw my finger his eyes widened only a bit before he nodded to himself and went into Madam Pomfrey's office.

I heard rummaging and something fall to the ground before he came back, several items in his hands. I sat on the edge of one of the freshly made beds and watched as he spread out the supplies on one of the rolling tables.

He ripped a piece of paper towel from a roll and wet it in a sink nearby. He stood before me and hesitated for a moment before handing the towel to me. I gingerly wiped the blood from my hands, watching out of the corner of my eye as Malfoy cut up gauze and ripped open Neosporin packets. He caught me staring and I thought I saw his lips twitch upwards for a half a second.

"This is the only muggle thing I'm good at." He said quietly, holding the Neosporin awkwardly in his hand. I put out my hand before things could get any weirder and let him cover the cut in the cold substance. It stung for a second but I refused to make a sound. Not with Draco Malfoy in the room.

It only took a minute for him to carefully wrap my finger with gauze and tape it so that it would stay. He did it all without a change in his cold composure and I was beginning to marvel at how well he could keep a straight face. I didn't let myself say anything until he was a good distance away.

"Why are you here?" I asked, watching him clear up the supplies he had pulled out. I thought he hadn't heard me at first because he didn't say anything but when he did I could see a crack in his disguise.

"Nightmares. I keep waking people up." He had a weird look on his face. Something I had never seen before. It looked a bit like shame. Who knew the infamous Draco Malfoy could feel such a thing? He tugged nervously at his sleeves.

"I get them too." I said as quietly as possible, not liking the way the words stuck to my tongue.

He sat down on the bed across from mine and laced his fingers together like he was in deep thought. I could see no trace of the snotty boy that had bullied everyone around him for so long. It was like staring at a completely different person. For once there was no gleam of greed or arrogance in his eyes. They were tired and sad and scared.

"Pomfrey is asking McGonagall for advice about if I should be in school or not. My grades are getting better but my health...isn't. The problem is I'm not sure if being at home would do me anymore good than Hogwarts is." This was all said in one breath, like a confession of some sorts. I had never heard that many words come out of his mouth at once and it was almost terrifying. I felt like anything I said could break him into little pieces. He looked up at me with a sort of shocked look on his face. "I don't know why I told you that."

"Do you want to stay?" I asked, ignoring his last statement. I was curious now. When did Draco Malfoy become nice?

"I think so." He looked at me like he was the one who had asked the question. "I want to be better." He said it like a question and I wasn't sure if he meant his health or his personality. "I just need to figure out how."

"That's easy." I blurted in a matter of fact way, forgetting who I was talking to. Malfoy raised his blonde eyebrows and I figured it was go big or go home.

"The best way to get better is to change in some way and the best way to change is my making new rules for yourself." I continued.

"What do you mean? What rules?"

"The rules that you play by from day to day. Like say for example every morning you eat cereal for breakfast. Change the rules by eating toast instead."

"What does toast have to do with anything?" He said it in a pompous way, like he hadn't asked in the first place but for some reason that made me want to prove him wrong even more.

"You have to start somewhere." I shrugged. "You begin with toast and make your way up to how you talk to people and how you present yourself. It's like giving yourself a total makeover."

"Isn't that one of those things you aren't supposed to do? Change? What happened to being yourself?" He seemed to be grasping the concept but it scared him and I knew it.

"You don't want to be yourself though right? You said you want to be better so this is how you get there. Sometimes being yourself hurts people and I think you know that well enough."

Malfoy was quiet for a second, processing what I said. My finger throbbed and I felt like crap but somehow things seemed to be turning up and I couldn't explain why. I was still trying to decide if giving Malfoy a pep talk in the empty infirmary was a good thing in the first place.

"Let me think about it." He answered after a few minutes, looking unsure but less troubled. I nodded, holding back a smile before standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I should get back to class." I said, checking the clock on the wall. "Good luck with your nightmares."

"You too. If this new crap she gives me works I'll let you know."

And with that I left the infirmary feeling like the world's worst paper cut just made my shitty day better. Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't all that bad. Like Wes said, people aren't always what you make them out to be. Sometimes you just have to bend the rules for them.


	11. 11

11

Wes

You never know when something unexpected is going to happen. That's why it's unexpected. And most of the time you can assume that this unexpected thing will turn out well. No one meets someone new and assumes that they'll have a huge fight and become mortal enemies. That's why the unexpected shouldn't be trusted. But we all do anyway.

My unexpected was the extremely attractive Gryffindor that plopped into the seat across from me at lunch. His dark hair swooped just right and his brown eyes were warm and had that look like he could slam me against the wall and it would be just another normal Tuesday. The sleeves of his button up were rolled up showing tanned arms and his tie was knotted loosely as if he was too suave to care.

It was an understatement to say that I was surprised. Then embarrassed. Then unbelievably turned on. The fact that I had never seen this guy before made me wonder why I even bothered going to this goddamn school.

"Hi there." He smirked, leaning his elbows against the table.

"Uh." I couldn't even get a word out and it made him laugh. I felt my face burning and looked down, pushing my glasses up my nose even though they slide back down again.

"My name is Will." He had some sort of slight accent that I couldn't place but it was hot, that's for sure.

He held out his hand and when I took it I swear sparks flew. Or maybe it was just my wand or a hallucination but either way, something happened that made my stomach drop like I was on a roller coaster.

"I'm Wes." I stuttered. "It's Wesley actually but people call me Wes." I laughed like some sort of mad man. "I don't know why I just told you that. Wow, I'm awkward."

Will smiled, brushing aside his hair and peeking at me through his eyelashes. "No, you're cute. That's why I came over. I was just hoping that you played for the right team but from the color of your face I think I made a good decision."

If possible, my face turned even redder and I felt like I was about to burst into flames. In a good way. Good flames that made me want to dance and sing and kiss Will's face.

"That's a first." I muttered with a small smile.

"No way." Will exclaimed, bracing his hands on the edge of the table. "You? I figured you would have a boyfriend by now and trust me I'm not making this stuff up. It took a lot of guts to talk to you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's that?" Will asked, pointing to my camera that was laying on the table completely forgotten for the first time in weeks. I instinctively covered it with my hand, feeling a different kind of embarrassment. I had been trying not to draw to much attention to myself but when I was forced to explain why I had a camera, it wasn't a casual affair.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid camera..."

"If you don't mind me asking why would anyone bring a camera to Hogwarts?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Will nodded, schooling his features into something serious yet still intimidatingly hot. I let out a breath and uncovered the camera, switching it from hand to hand.

"I'm kind of doing this documentary about our generation, the Potter Generation and how we're more than just Harry Potter. I'm interviewing a person from each house and basically getting the truth of what Hogwarts life is like for normal students that don't save the world on a regular basis." I flattened my hair nervously. "It's stupid, I know."

"No!" Will exclaimed, seeming genuinely interested. "That sounds awesome actually. It's edgy and relatable. No one really knows what the rest of us are going through when it's only Harry and his friends giving interviews to the Daily Prophet."

"I'm still working out the kinks but I think it's going to work." I admitted with a grin. "I still need another interviewee though."

"Well if it happens to be a Gryffindor then sign me up. I'm all about rebellious documentaries and hot gay guys."

Like I said, the unexpected always catches you off guard and assuming that it'll work out is human instinct. This unexpected could go either way, but in that moment things seemed pretty good. And there was no way I was passing that up.

"Today's your lucky day."

"You'll never believe what happened today."

Olivia and I sat in a roomy window alcove after class, both grinning and jumping with excitement. Apparently we both had had an interesting day and I was glad to have someone to talk to about it. Trying to talk to Maggie about guys was like trying to talk to chalk board. I knew Olivia would get it though.

"You go first." I offered, crossing my legs underneath me. Olivia had suggested this place for our next interview, saying it was cozy and hidden and the view was good. She didn't disappoint. The window beside us looked out over the school grounds reaching all the way into the Forbidden Forest.

"Ok so lately I've been having these nightmares. Death eaters, Voldemort, evil in my veins blah blah blah. So this morning, I woke up super late after a nightmare and I walked into Binns' class ten minutes into one of his lectures.

"Then I was so discombobulated that I got this huge paper cut on my finger and it started dripping blood like crazy" She held up her gauze covered finger for emphasis.

"I thought you had a good day?" I said suspiciously, wondering where this could be going.

"Less good more interesting, I'm still working on that part. But anyway, I went to Madam Pomfrey's and wouldn't you know it there's Draco Malfoy. And even crazier, he helped with my finger."

"Plot twist." I said, not able to imagine Malfoy doing anything nice.

"This was the weirdest part though. We actually talked and he said that he wanted to be better. Like he wants to change."

"Draco Malfoy doesn't want to be a douche bag anymore? I didn't see that one coming."

"I know right! I'm still kind of lost on the details but I may or may not be seeing more of Malfoy and I don't know how I feel about it."

Olivia did look nervous but there was a gleam in her eyes that said it all. Her brain wasn't sure but her heart was screaming yes and there was no fighting with your heart. I gave her a reassuring smile and hoped this wouldn't end up being a big mistake.

"What about you?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap.

A smile formed on my face like it did every time I thought about what had happened earlier that day. After everything happened I still had to go to another half day of classes and I wasn't really sure how I had functioned the rest of the day. It was like I was on a high that had no end near.

I recounted the story with as much detail as I could and every time Olivia's eyebrows rose or she made an excited comment I felt like I was soaring even higher than before. These things never happened to me and they especially didn't happen with guys. It wasn't like I had "gay" written on my forehead or anything but there definitely weren't any girls running into my arms either.

"I'm trying not to get my hopes to high." I said, feeling slightly guilty because I knew it was a lie. There was no way I could get my hopes down after that and the thought scared me because it was completely possible that this was some big set up and I didn't want to fall into that trap. But just thinking about Will's voice and his hand in mine made me want to explode.

"Come on, he definitely likes you." Olivia said and I couldn't help but be pleased. I pulled my camera out of my bag and put on the footage I had shot with Will at lunch. I had tried to get him to do it another day in private but he wasn't embarrassed in the least to be filming a documentary in the middle of the Great Hall. Apparently he was used to eyes being on him anyway.

"My name is Will Elliott and I've agreed to be part of the Potter Generation."

"Damn, he's cute." Olivia muttered under her breath, shooting me an encouraging look. I hadn't watched any of my other interviews yet but I could tell this one was the worst on my part. My voice shook at some points and I said everything like it was a question. I wanted to be mad but I couldn't while looking at Will's easy smile.

"Our next topic is house prejudice. What house do you think has the most prejudices and why?" Olivia laughed and rubbed her hands together.

"This is going to sound stupid but I think Gryffindor." Will admitted in the video. "Everyone expects us to be brave and reckless and cool but most of us are just normal. If anyone is overshadowed the most by Harry Potter it's us. We aren't all chivalrous wizarding gods." I laughed at the same time as the me in the video.

"Please tell me I get that question today." Olivia said, a wicked gleam in her eye. "This is something I know I'm right about." The video ended around there and I was disappointed. Then I scolded myself for being a love struck idiot and turned the camera on record.

"Of course Slytherin is the most prejudiced." Olivia answered after I had asked her the same question I had asked Will. "To the rest of the world, Slytherins are snotty arrogant Death Eaters that are heartless and cold and don't care about others when in reality some of the Slytherins are the nicest people I've ever met. The only reason we have a bad reputation is because of our namesake and sure we've had some bad people but that shouldn't define all of us right?

"Merlin was a Slytherin and he turned out pretty damn good. Slytherins are the most prejudiced because I could ask Slytherin and they would say that at some point in their time at Hogwarts they've been demeaned or underestimated because of their house."

"I've met some pretty horrible Slytherins." I said jokingly, knowing that it would push Olivia's buttons.

"I've met some pretty horrible Ravenclaws." She replied, a smug look on her face. I couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of me and then I just couldn't stop at all. A normal Tuesday had become the highlight of my week or maybe even month and it was wonderful. It felt good to say that in that moment things were really starting to look good for me even if they were unexpected.


	12. 12

12

Book Two

Ian

I was bored. I was spending another afternoon with the guys I had deemed my "friends". There were five of us and it had become tradition to get the gang together every day after class, sit ourselves down, and talk about the things most guys talk about. Girls, sports, and boners. Even in the wizarding world boys were idiots.

By now I was used to it. I had mastered the art of pretending I was listening when really I was planning some kind of escape. It wasn't too hard to distract the guys but sometimes I liked to give myself a challenge. The most ridiculous excuse I had come up with was that I was in a mariachi band and was late for practice and unsurprisingly the guys were totally cool with it.

On this Thursday afternoon I did have actual plans. I was meeting with Wes for the second time to film more for his documentary and if I was being honest I was pretty excited. Being in contact with people that real brains and emotions was like going on vacation. My friends wouldn't get it but I was sick of being the stupid jock and the conceited popular kid. Sometimes I just needed a break from myself.

"Ian." Dan prodded, poking my shoulder. We were sitting in the Great Hall awaiting dinner that wouldn't come for another hour and I was currently staring lasers into the new Hogwarts crest tapestries that hung from the ceiling.

"Huh?" I jolted, suddenly feeling the burn in my eyes. I wondered if I had blinked at all in the past ten minutes. "What did you say?"

"He asked what you thought about that chick?" Tim said, pointing to a Ravenclaw girl with bouncy curls and a commanding look on her face. A face I recognized.

"No, that's Maggie. She's asexual." I answered, watching Maggie talk to some other Ravenclaws that looked slightly scared.

"What?" All four guys asked, dumb looks of confusion on their dumb confused faces. The question made me want to cringe but I kept my face carefree as always.

"It means she doesn't like girls or boys. Or anyone for that matter."

The guys all looked at each like maybe if they connected all their brain power they might be able to comprehend was I was saying. After a confused moment they all shrugged or shook their heads like the idea was just too daunting.

"What about her?" Robert said, pointing to another girl. Another girl I recognized. And as I looked at her I realized she was my way out of here. A plan formulated quickly in my head and when I looked at my friends with a grin on my face I don't think they noticed the difference.

"Why don't I go ask for her number?" I dared. All the guys raised their eyebrows and looked at me like no one else could come up with such a genius idea. I flashed a smile and stood up, straightening my already straight tie and flattening my hair. I winked at the guys before striding over to where the girl was sitting, homework spread before her.

"Hey Evie." I said, sliding into the seat across from her. She jumped and she looked slightly horrified to see me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." She replied, letting out a breath. When she went to scribble something on her homework her hand shook a little. But it was Evie and I was used to it.

"I didn't mean to interrupt yourself work I just needed to get away from my friends." I explained gesturing to the table two behind ours. Evie glanced at them and made a face and I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled a little before abruptly schooling her features and returning to her homework.

"So, I haven't seen much of you lately. What have you been up to?"

"Not much, I've been pretty busy with homework and stuff." She answered in a monotone. "Definitely not avoiding you or anything." She laughed awkwardly and just a bit too loudly and I forced myself to laugh along like I got the joke.

"You have a lot of homework?" I asked, desperately trying to find any source of conversation. Talking to Evie had only gotten harder as we got older and at this point it was just useless. I had spent a lot of time wondering if Evie even liked me anymore or if she was just pretending because there was no getting rid of me.

"Tons. What's the ingredient for Polyjuice Potion that needs to be picked at full moon?"

"Fluxweed."

Evie plucked one of the pencils from the intricate knot on her head and scribbled something down on a separate piece of parchment. The golden hair on the left side of her head drooped drastically but she didn't seem to notice.

"Your friends are staring." She commented without looking up from her frantic scribbling. I glanced behind me to see all four of them staring fixedly on me. I restrained from rolling my eyes and gave them an over exaggerated thumbs up.

"I told them I would get your number." I said, resting my chin on my hand. Evie looked up at me through her eyelashes but looked away as soon as we made eye contact.

"Here," she said, pulling the second pencil from from her hair and handing it to me. She ripped two pieces of paper and handed one to me. Her eyes flicked to the guys and when she looked back at me she had an unfamiliar smile on her face. She made a big deal of writing on her piece and I did the same. We switched papers and when I glanced behind me I saw the guys high fiving.

"I have to get a book from the library but if you want you can come with me. If you don't want to hang out with them anymore." Evie offered, stuffing her books into her bag. I thought I saw red on her cheeks but she had her face turned away from me.

"Thanks." I said, following her out of the Great Hall. "You're the best. My mom told me to tell you so before I left."

"I miss your mom." Evie smiled. "Her cooking is the best."

"She's always asking me about you. I think she would rather have you in the house than me."

"I'll have to visit her."

We both grew quiet after that, lost in our own thoughts. The last time Evie was in my house was the summer before fifth year and even then we were starting to grow apart. Now after everything it seems like we're two different people. Everything is different now.

"Wes, can I tell you something that I've never told anyone before?" I was reclining in one of the stiff chairs in the library, facing an excited looking Wes. We had just finished our second interview and he seemed more than pleased.

"I'm worried. Should I be worried?" He was joking but I winced anyway. The thought had been rolling around in my head all day and I knew that I should vent to at least one person.

"I'm not who I pretend to be." I said slowly, the words sounding wrong and inarticulate.

"I'm different from what everyone thinks I am." I tried again, not liking those words any better.

"After Cedric died it was like there was this space where he used to be. This sounds really cheesy but he was like sunlight filtering through a window, he just took up so much room. I wasn't much to him, merely a fan, someone who looked up to him, but without him I felt lost.

Wes seemed intrigued now, his smile gone and replaced with furrowed eyebrows and sad look.

"That summer was horrible. I cut off from everyone and basically became a new person. It was like I took everything that I thought Cedric was and made myself new. I wanted to fill the space he left with this improved version of myself.

"And things were good for awhile. People flocked to me like they did with Cedric and I felt bad for leaving my old friends without even a goodbye but I somehow thought it would all work out for me. Except now here I am a few years later hating what I've become. Its like the old me is hiding in a dark corner on a time out and when I actually bring him out it screws up everything I've built and I hate them. I hate all of those people who claim to be friends but would sell me out if they got a better offer."

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"It's like wearing a mask and I'm so sick of it. I don't want to be this twisted version of what I thought Cedric was because he wasn't this way. He was kind and intelligent and better than what I am. What I'll ever be.

"I just want people to like me for me"

The air felt thick with everything I had just confessed and it almost felt good to have said it all. I still felt the weight of it on me but it felt just a tiny bit lighter. When I met Wes' eyes I wasn't afraid that he was judging me because I knew he understood. He always understood.

"I like you, Ian." Wes said. "And I knew from the moment I met you that you weren't that guy. And if people don't see that then they don't deserve you in the first place."

For the first time I wondered what it would be like if I left everything behind and lived how I always wanted to. Made real friends and acted like my real self. Now that was a thought.


	13. 13

13

Wes

On Friday morning my brain was overwhelmed with five million different things. I had interviewed Ian last night and had to review the footage while meeting with Evie that night. I hadn't seen or talked to Will in three days and I was of course jumping to the worst conclusions. I had two exams, one quiz, and an oral presentation in the afternoon all while Olivia was stressing about Malfoy and her worries were projecting onto me. Not to mention, I hadn't told Maggie about anything that had been going on lately and I could feel her slowly drifting away.

I paced from class to class all day, keeping my head down and dodging people as I walked. My patience was running thin and I knew it so I didn't bother paying attention to anyone. I just kept my thoughts on documentaries and hot boys. The day went by like any other and I was waiting for the moment when I could run up to my room and start editing and planning and distracting myself.

I couldn't get out of my last class fast enough once it was over. The Ravenclaw tower was all the way across the school but I was determined. The key to getting around the castle fast and efficient was to stick to the wall and avoid all eye contact so that was what I did. It wasn't until I was halfway there that I got sidetracked.

"Hey there." Will said into my ear, coming up behind me without warning. I jumped and made a loud noise but no one seemed to notice except for Will who laughed and apologized.

"You walk pretty fast I didn't think I would catch up." He said, taking his place beside me as I continued to walk. I had told myself that I would get my act together with Will and the way to do that was to be cool, casual, and serious. I wasn't about playing games. Or at least I pretended that was my attitude.

"It's been a long day." I replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Me too. I've had this thing on my mind all day."

"I'm guessing you want me to ask what that thing is." I rolled my eyes despite getting a jolt in my stomach.

"That would be appreciated." Will smiled, putting his hands into his pockets.

"What's been on your mind today Will?" I asked, cracking an almost smile.

"Now that you asked..." Will bumped my shoulder playfully. "It's almost October and that means that Hogsmeade weekends will be happening soon. And the thing is I need someone to go with." He turned his eyes to me.

"I bet you have plenty of friends."

"Sure, but there's a certain person I want to ask, but I don't know what he'll say."

"How well do you know this person?" I asked, pushing down all the butterflies in my stomach. If someone had to be the voice of reason it had to be me. I had seen too much heartbreak to go through it myself.

"I only met him a few days ago but I really really like him." Will answered, his voice innocent like a child's. "He's funny and sweet and extremely cute."

"Do you really know him though? A few days isn't very long." I couldn't stop doubt from creeping into my voice. This never happened to me so why now?

"That's the thing about dates. It's how you get to know people."

"But-" I started but Will grabbed my elbow and carefully pulled me to face him.

"Wes, will you go to Hogsmeade with me or what?" He asked, his grin fading. He looked almost worried which was unexpected.

"I don't know..."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just figured that this was some joke or something. Like a hot guy talks to me once then never even looks at me again. I wasn't sure you actually cared, you know?" I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I don't know what I can say to make you believe me, but I do care about you Wes. And I know it's only been three days and we barely know each other but that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other. Just give me a shot."

All the instincts that had been forcing me to ask questions and deny suddenly disappeared and all I could think about was Hogsmeade and Will and having somebody. It was some foreign language I didn't understand but was learning one step at a time. I smiled and shook my head, unable to say a word.

"Awesome." Will grinned, taking my hand and leading me back into the crowded hallway. We walked all the way to the Ravenclaw tower and even then I didn't want to let go. Five million things going through my head and the only one I cared about was Will.

I was in the middle of the crowded hallway when I felt the tap on my shoulder. I whipped around not knowing what to expect. Certainly not Malfoy looking both excited and terrified. He opened his mouth to say something before noticing people's questioning looks and pulling me to the wall.

"I thought about what you said." He started, clasping and unclasping his hands nervously.

"And?" I asked, feeling the same jolt of wonder that I felt a few days earlier.

"I think you're right. I need to change the rules. But I don't really know how so I was wondering if..." He stopped, refusing to look me in the eyes. I almost laughed.

"If I would help you?" I offered.

"Yeah." He nodded, giving me a shaky smile.

"I would be happy to." I didn't know where the words had come from but I knew they were true. Despite his reputation and his past, Draco Malfoy had a hidden potential and I wanted to help him. He wanted me to help him so I would.

"We'll start on Saturday. What better way to make yourself a better person than attending a good old fashioned Quidditch match?"

He looked nervous but I knew that somehow this was going to work. I was going to make it work.


	14. 14

14

Evie

Quidditch matches were always my favorite and least favorite event at Hogwarts. I usually compared them to football games at normal high schools where there were rowdy teenagers and no one really paid attention to the game until it was over and their team had either won or lost. And with the obnoxiously enthusiastic fans, you had your slightly bored outcasts. I, of course was the latter.

I trudged out to pitch, a headache already forming from the cheering and screaming and singing. Quidditch games had their moments of exhilaration and excitement but today was not one of those games. It was the annual Gryffindor versus Slytherin match that always started off the season and it was already determined that Gryffindor would win whether or not they cheated in some way.

I was just glad that it wasn't Hufflepuff playing because after my Ian incident on Wednesday I wasn't ready to have another event based off of the boy next door. It always took me a few days to get over something Ian related and this was no different, maybe even worse. I had no explanation for it.

Ever since I decided to blame Ian for my immense crush on him, I had tried my hardest to bottle up every feeling I had and throw it away. When Ian tried to talk to me I would make up excuses or act bored so that he would go away although eventually it became futile because Ian never went away. He was a constant, always there and never ceasing.

After pining for so long, it had become second nature to slip into that version of myself. The straight faced and slightly rude Evie that had no feelings or thoughts. But that didn't cover up the fact that I still got butterflies when he talked to me or got in my general vicinity. It seemed to me that liking someone for so long and trying to hide it didn't fix the problem but only made it worse but there was no other option. It was either be in love with Ian or just not exist at all.

So I made do. I went to Quidditch games and distracted myself and agreed to do interviews with Ravenclaws that thought I had mental issues. It was all very exhausting and time consuming. My motto was, if you're screwed up this much you might as well leave it as it is. And trust me, I was totally screwed up.

I made my way to the Ravenclaw section which was pretty mellow compared to the Gryffindors or Slytherins. I mean, there were still ear splitting screams and cheers all around but at least we didn't make up songs or chants. I took a seat at the very top of the stadium so that I could see everything and everyone below. Surprisingly not many people sat up here which left me alone with the bitter breeze and a pair of binoculars used for spying on people.

I squinted through them and surveyed the scene below me. The game was starting in a few minutes which meant by now the entire school was in the stadium. Each house had a section in the stadium and with everyone wearing their house colors it looked pretty cool. Across from the Ravenclaws were the yellow Hufflepuffs and on either side were the green Slytherins and red Gryffindors. I scanned the faces through my binoculars, finding familiar faces that probably wouldn't find me very familiar.

I found Ian without even realizing I was doing it and let myself pause on him for a minute. He was surrounded by his usual crowd, girls that doted on him and got too close and guys that offered high fives and had brains the size of peanuts. In the middle of it all Ian threw around smiles and made comments but even across the stadium I could tell his heart wasn't in it. I frowned and looked away.

In the Slytherin section I stopped on a girl and a boy sitting at the very top of the bleachers just like me. The girl was talking animatedly and I vaguely recognized her. The thing about going unnoticed is that you start to notice everyone else and one of my few skills was knowing just about every person in my year. I thought her name was Olivia.

The odd part about the two was the boy sitting next to her. He had his arms wrapped around himself and a Slytherin scarf around his neck. I could just barely see his face but I knew without doubt that it was Draco Malfoy. He was looking at the girl beside him with a weird expression on his face. It was something I had never seen before, not on Malfoy's face at least. I couldn't place it but I suspected it was the opposite of his usual arrogance or meanness.

"Hey Evie." Wes and Maggie had come to stand beside me, wrapped up in their cloaks and rubbing their hands together.

"Hey guys." I replied, my tone of voice joyful but my eyes still glued onto Olivia and Malfoy. I watched as Olivia frowned and shook her head and Malfoy looked away. I could feel their awkward silence from all the way across the stadium.

"What are you looking at?" Wes asked, squinting his eyes in the direction my binoculars were facing. The sight of him pushing up his glasses and scrunching his nose like a pig made me pry my eyes away from the Slytherins and laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Maggie rolled her eyes and sat down, gracefully crossing her legs and surveying the crowd like she was the queen of them all.

"Oh not much." I shrugged, my mind thankfully floating away from Malfoy and Ian.

"I've never really liked Quidditch, you know." Wes mused as the players filed onto the field and the crowd roared. "Especially at Hogwarts. It seems like it's all one big set up to give the Gryffindors even more fame because they seem to win the cup almost every year."

"I'll bet you 10 galleons Gryffindor wins." Maggie offered us with a smug smile as the red and green clad players soared into the sky and the game began.

Olivia

"Rule number one is the basics." I said in as professional a voice as I could muster. "We'll start with something simple like introductions."

"Introductions? If you don't know who I am by now I'm pretty sure we're going to have some more problems." Malfoy cracked a smile and my stomach did I flip which I pointedly ignored.

Malfoy and I were sitting at the top of the Quidditch stadium as the annual Gryffindor versus Slytherin game was being played. The day was cold and the crowd was buzzing but up in the stands it felt like we were the only two people there.

"Since you're starting over we need to fix all the little things you didn't notice before. Like introducing yourself. You never introduced yourself to me personally but I can vaguely remember how you talked to the other kids in the Slytherin common room on our first night."

"Wait, you remember that? Remember me from first year?" He looked amazed.

"How could I not? You were the brattiest kid in the whole House." I joked, feeling a prod at the fact that it wasn't exactly a lie. We all kept an eye out for Draco Malfoy from first year all the way till last. Now he just seemed to stop existing.

"How did I introduce myself then?" He asked looking both curious and worried.

I straightened my back, puffed out my chest, and narrowed my eyes threateningly. "My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm the richest, snobbiest, rudest jackass in the whole world." I drawled, "Do you want to be my friend?"

"They didn't say no though." Malfoy groaned, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "I can't believe how horrible I was."

"Well here's how to change that." I continued. "Introduce yourself to me."

Malfoy gave me a suspicious look but I knew I didn't have to tell him what to do. He knew exactly what to do but the thought scared him and I knew it. The snotty child wasn't what he used to be but he definitely wasn't gone entirely. It was like his good side and his bad side we waging war and the bad side was putting up a nasty fight.

"Hi," He started, putting out his hand. "My name is Draco Malfoy." His voice got higher with each syllable and he looked like he had never had human contact in his life. I stifled a laugh before shaking my head.

"I think that's the most uncomfortable I've ever seen you." I said as he slouched in his seat and smiled nervously. "You can't just say it. You have to mean it. Get out of your own head, pretend I'm someone you've never met and I've never met you and we have no idea what the other is like. It's a fresh start."

"Simple as that, huh?" He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Seriously, we can start all over." I reasoned, liking the idea already. "Forget every rumor and lie we've ever heard about each other and just... Be who you want to be I guess."

Malfoy nodded, his eyes scanning the stadium like he was just realizing they were there. He seemed to straighten up a little and when he looked at me his eyes didn't flick to make sure no one was watching or could see us. He had a new gleam in his eyes that made my heart flutter.

"Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy. Most people call me Malfoy but I think I'd like to be called Draco."

"Hi Draco." The name felt different, almost personal. "My name is Olivia Tellson. You can just call me Olivia."

"Nice to meet you."

And all of a sudden I wasn't conversing with the notorious ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, but the shy and sweet new Draco Malfoy and I knew that this whole thing was probably a bad idea and seemed totally impossible but there I was and I started to realize that maybe he wasn't the only one changing.


	15. 15

15

1 week later

Wes

The Ravenclaw common room was always full of people late into the night. For us intelligent people, sleep was a luxury that we never seemed to be able to receive and I didn't think any of us minded. There was too much homework and planning and projects all bustling about and waiting to be completed. 2 in the morning was a perfect time to start writing a book or creating a prototype. It was a known fact in the Ravenclaw house that the best ideas came when the others slept.

So at one thirty on Sunday morning I was lounging in a soft blue chair with my camera and laptop set up before me, editing and watching over my past footage. The past week had been pretty casual and I was starting to get closer to my interviewees which was a blessing I wasn't expecting when I first started the Potter Generation.

Talking with each person felt like entering a different part of my very peculiar life. It was like all of their opinions were mixed with mine until I was five different people depending on what day it was and whose company I was in. The thought of them all being in one room made me feel slightly anxious and extremely stressed but I reassured myself at all costs that it wouldn't happen. All Potter Generation interviewees were secret until the documentary was released and that was final.

In the most recent interviews I asked them all a question that I figured could start world war 3 if they knew each others answers. Especially considering they all thought their own houses were the most prejudiced against.

"Give your opinions on what each house besides yours is like."

The answers were mostly the same which was both surprising and not. The whole point of the Potter Generation was to show that no matter how different the people are we still all think the same things and feel the same way even if those opinions aren't always right or fair. But even as I watched each interview I was sort of amazed at how similar we all are.

"Hufflepuffs are pushovers." Will had admitted, looking slightly guilty. "I mean, they're all really nice and stuff but how is that going to help them in life? Kindness is good but it's not bravery or intelligence. It's something everyone should be anyway. Hufflepuff is sort of just there for the kids who aren't special like Harry Potter. It's a popularity contest."

"Slytherins are jerks everyone knows that." Ian had shrugged not seeming all too ashamed. "How many Death Eaters do you know of that didn't come out of Slytherin? And even if they aren't Voldemort supporters they think they're so superior because they have pureblood and are unbelievably rich. Slytherin is the house for villains, plain and simple."

"Ravenclaws are nerds. Snobby nerds at that." Olivia had apologized before answering for Ravenclaw and I was extremely grateful that she did. "They think they're so smart and above everyone else just because they're the intelligence house when I've met people ten times smarter than the brats in Ravenclaw. And I mean I've met a few decent Ravenclaws but most of them are just arrogant douche bags."

"Gryffindors are the worst." Evie looked the most annoyed I had ever seen her and it was almost funny to see her usually so happy looking like she got caught in the rain. "They're so arrogant you would think they hung the moon in the sky. Everyone thinks they're so brave and heroic when the most outrageous thing they're done is disobey a teacher and get detention. The worst part is that everyone goes along with it and pretends that they deserve all the recognition they get when it's really only one person who carries the slack and that's Harry Potter."

The House prejudice made me cringe but it was a lie to say that I didn't enjoy it. They all thought they were so into equality when really it was only for themselves. I couldn't wait for next week when I showed them their footage and reminded them of what this documentary was really about. It was a trick I had been planning since the beginning and it was something I had wanted to shove into every person's face who thought all Gryffindors were arrogant or all Hufflepuffs were useless. They never realized what other people were saying about their house when they complained about everyone else.

I spent too many hours editing and planning and writing notes and it felt good to have something so concrete to do. My life had become a jumble of haphazardly made plans and loose promises. I thought this year would be quiet without Voldemort but being a normal teenage wizard was pretty hard. Without being in mortal danger there was nothing to distract us from homework or petty drama. The most interesting thing that had happened recently was that Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had finally started dating and I had a feeling that was never going to calm down.

We always wished that we could have a normal school year but somehow it seemed almost boring. Sure, being nearly killed sucked but being normal just wasn't as fun. We were a generation that strived on danger and thrill and when things got quiet we got restless which seemed like a problem but made me feel proud. We were some people you wouldn't want to get in the way of.

Falling asleep in the dimly lit common room felt like the first rest I had had in weeks. Every worry I had seemed ridiculous and I knew it wouldn't last but I was glad I had a moment even if it never came again.


	16. 16

16

Olivia

When entering your first year at Hogwarts, you expected many different things. Some kids had their parents or siblings to tell them stories of magic and mischief. Some kids only had a crinkled letter read over and over again and their eleven year old imaginations. But neither of these surmounted to the sight of the vast castle that was Hogwarts. And when you experienced your first day, your first week, and your first year, you would never cease to be surprised. Hogwarts had a lot more well kept secrets than just the Room of Requirement.

One of those secrets was the parties. If muggle teenager parties were bad then wizard teenager parties were like hell. Party throwing was like an art at Hogwarts and was one of the only things students didn't fight over or compete over for eternal glory. Some would even say that it was a wonderful bonding experience for growing witches and wizards. And it was in full agreement that Hogwarts parties were sacred and certain rules had to be followed.

Everyone was allowed at parties no matter which House held it and fights between students were not permitted unless it was well deserved. Tattletales were a big no no and if someone went to a teacher they would get found out and punished indefinitely. Complaining wasn't allowed and fun was everyone's main priority no matter how cliche it sounded. And also no sex in the dormitories unless you had full permission.

Parties were held fairly often, usually depending on what was going on throughout the year but even so when word got out, the students were in a week long buzz. All former drama was dropped and the sole topic of conversation was party party party.

Girls planned outfits like it was a religion and boys scrambled to find dates. Alcohol, both muggle and wizard kinds were stocked and music was smuggled and Houses split up rights to hosting. All of this was done with a precision and secrecy that was almost amazing. Although it was suspected that the teachers knew but had done the same in their day, so they let it slide.

The first party of the year was in two days and the good feelings were so overwhelming, it was impossible to be anything other than happy yet Draco seemed to succeed at doing just that. And so did Rhys.

"She's mad because she thinks there's something wrong that I'm not telling her." I complained, leaning back on one of the beds in Draco's dormitory. Since so many Slytherins had left he had the room all to himself and it didn't seem likely that anyone would want to be roommates with him. That meant it was the perfect place to talk without having distractions or Draco looking terrified that someone would see.

"She's right though, isn't she?" He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "You haven't told her about the nightmares. Or me."

"She wouldn't understand." I argued, the words feeling empty. Rhys wouldn't understand but that didn't mean she didn't have the right to know, but the thought of coming out to her about Draco made me want to throw up.

"Have you told anyone about me?" Draco asked, avoiding my eyes but keeping his features nonchalant. I thought I knew why he was asking and it made me want to bang my head against the wall.

"I told Wes." I replied. It had been pretty hard to keep my personal life to myself when I was with Draco and it felt good to have a second opinion that I wouldn't be able to guess. I had been friends with Rhys for so long I knew exactly what she was thinking at all times but with Draco it was like playing a game. By now I had told him just about everything that scratched the surface of me. We hadn't had many deep conversations but I could feel the words just waiting to be said.

"Are you ashamed of me?" The question was quick and sharp and completely emotionless. "And I'm not asking as a whiny jerk who wants to be bragged about, I'm genuinely curious."

"No." I answered immediately, satisfied by how true it was. I had gone so long being afraid of what people thought because I was a Slytherin that now being best friends with Draco Malfoy felt like something to shout to the whole world. I didn't care anymore.

"I could ask you the same question though." I continued, feeling my confidence wilt. I saw how he was always glancing around like there was someone behind us waiting to laugh and tease. I noticed how he covered his face and hid who he was when it was more than just us. The thought had run through my head too many times than I would admit but I never thought I would have to ask so soon.

"Why would I ever be ashamed of you, Olivia?" He asked, his voice rising. I didn't know if it was anger, sadness, shock, or all three put together. It was scary and brought back how I felt when this all started. Could I ever really trust someone like him?

"I don't know." I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "But I know it's there, I see it whenever we're together. It's like you're always on the verge of running away and you hide your face like you're ashamed and if you don't want to do this anymore than it's fine by me. I don't have to be here, Draco, I do this because I want to."

The words came out before I could even think of stopping them. But the surprising thing was that I didn't want to take them back. I was stressed out enough, I needed straight answers and this was the only way how and I knew that.

"I'm not ashamed of you, I'm ashamed of myself." His voice was barely more than a whisper. "I'm afraid that people will see us together and treat you like they treat me. I don't want you to go through what I go through. You think you know so much about me but you don't. I can't even begin to tell you the names I've been called and the things that have been done to me. I'm a mess, Olivia and I don't deserve your help."

"You shouldn't be judged by the things you can't control. The only reason you're like this is because of your family raising you that way, you didn't know any better. And the fact that you want to make yourself better simply proves that you deserve a better life. If other people don't see that then they can fuck themselves. You don't need anyone else."

"You don't get it-"

"I don't need to. They're your secrets to tell."

"I want you to know."

"OK."

Ian

"Hey Ian, who are you taking to the party?" The question had been asked of me a total of sixteen times that day and I was starting to get sick of my reply.

"Nobody." Then there's that frown that they always do, filled with pity and curiosity and a tinge of want like maybe it's their lucky day. It's not but I like to please so I flash a smile and walk away. Very dramatic and mysterious.

Number 17 was asked by Maggie who had a tendency to sneak up on me to make short conversation before disappearing again. She was stealthy and I liked that about her even though I didn't think she liked me very much. Maggie was the sort of person that saw me as what I pretended to be which was both good and horrible.

"Nobody." I answered with a sigh which was drastically different from the monotone I had been using all day. I couldn't ignore the way Maggie rolled her eyes, like she just couldn't believe people had such emotions. She was truly a wonder.

"Why not? You could get just about anyone in this goddamn school." Maggie replied, scanning the groups of people we passed by that reacted as the usually do when I walk by. Giggles, jealous whispers, chatter.

"I guess I haven't found the right person." I shrugged. The thought had passed through my head on several occasions but I never gave it much time. The thought of having so many options but none being the right one scared the hell out of me so I avoided it which was probably unhealthy.

"It's because they all like you for your popularity." Maggie said, glaring at a pack of blushing girls. "You know that but apparently you don't want to face the facts which is unsurprising. You, my friend, want to find someone who likes the real you which seems horribly impossible when in fact that person is right where you can see her. You just need to think with your head not your heart."

"Wouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Yeah, but it sounded too cheesy so I let you say it."

"How do you know so much?" Everything she said was spot on and it was slightly terrifying.

"I've been told it's because I have no soul." Maggie smirked before turning a crowded corner.

"Thank you!" I yelled, before smashing right into someone.


	17. 17

17

Wes

"Funny seeing you here." Will smirked, bumping into me out of nowhere. I was used to him randomly appearing by now but it still set of butterflies in my stomach and I could never stop a dumb grin from gluing itself on my face. This time was no different.

"Hey." I replied, putting on my trying-to-sound-casual-but-is-really-dying-inside-voice.

"I bet all the hot guys have been asking you this lately, but would you happen to be going to the party?" Will's hand brushed mine like it always did when we walked together and for a split second I was about to lace my fingers through his but the confidence fled as usual.

"Unfortunately." I said, rolling my eyes. I had been asked a few times about the party although not by any hot guys and my answer seemed to get even more irritated. I hated parties. "Strictly for documentary purposes though."

"So, you're just going to film a little bit then leave?"

"That was the plan."

Will gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head like I was a clueless toddler which was both adorable and annoying.

"Wes, parties are for having fun." Will said, sounding almost passionate in his defense. "It's a time to forget everything and just be a normal teenager for once. No magic, no boundaries, no rules."

"More like a shit ton of obnoxious teenagers that don't get along crammed into a common room blaring bad music and dancing very inappropriately. Not to mention the drinking and the games and the-"

"Have you even been to a party?" Will laughed.

"Yes and it sucked. I just don't see the fun in something like that." The last party I went to was exactly how I had just described it and even worse because I had no one to talk to and every expectation I had went down the drain.

"You just have to look at it differently." Will said determinedly. "I've decided that I'm taking you to this party and I'm going to show you a good time if it's the last thing I do."

"That sounded grim." I joked, covering up the fact that I hated that idea. I didn't want to have fun I just wanted good footage and to go to bed.

"I'm serious." Will said, his eyes set on mine. In a moment the casual air around us morphed into something else and my thoughts immediately switched into romantic mode. The thought of so many students in the hall with us made me want it even more. I felt dizzy.

Until I caught the eyes of Maggie who was watching us from across the hall. She looked normal enough, leaning against the wall and assessing everything in front of her like she was planning every step she took. But I've known Maggie longer than anyone else and I knew from the sparks in her eyes that she was pissed and I would eventually have to explain the boy I almost started making out with and why I didn't tell her earlier.

Well shit.

Evie

I don't know how I didn't notice the huge wall that was Ian as I was making my way down the corridor but somehow he just skipped my line of vision. So crashing into his broad chest was totally unexpected and almost terrifying.

"Oh my-" I exclaimed, getting a face full of Hufflepuff tie and amazing cologne. My brain seemed to stop working and when I looked up I thought my heart would too. There was Ian freaking Valerio staring down at me like I was God's gift or something.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." I muttered slowly, backing away so that there was an acceptable amount of space between us. "Are you OK?"

"Wait what?" Ian answered after staring at me for a second like I hadn't said anything at all. It took him a moment to register what had just happened before his cheeks tinged pink and he all but hid his face.

"Wow I'm really sorry." He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I don't know what happened I sort of just blanked out."

"Yeah I noticed." I laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. It was a habit I used to have when I was younger and it felt weird to do it again especially in front of Ian. He seemed to notice too because an odd look crossed over his face for only a moment before he schooled his features again. He was always good at doing that.

We were both quiet for a minute, looking away then back at each other when we thought the other wasn't looking. It was a game we hadn't played in a long time and something I didn't particularly miss. I had been through this so many times with Ian it felt pointless now. Why put emotions into something inevitable?

On that dark note I bowed my head and sidestepped Ian who nearly jumped when we he noticed me moving. I didn't allow myself to look at his face but I figured by now he would have his usual golden boy face back on. He never wasted much time on emotions.

"Evie wait." He said suddenly when I had gotten a few steps away. I stopped but didn't turn around, only listened to his heavy footsteps getting closer to me. When I looked up at him again I was surprised to see his eyebrows knit together like he was concerned or worried or something that wasn't in his normal manner.

"Are you going to the party?" He asked. He seemed out of breath even though I had only been a few feet away. The question made my stomach drop to my feet momentarily.

"I don't think so." I replied, not bothering to use the lie I had planned to use if anyone had asked me. It seemed dumb to go to a party with no one to go with and I hated that I thought that way but I couldn't help it.

"Oh." His voice dropped and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Are you?" Ian's eyes flickered with irritation.

"Yeah. Everyone keeps asking me who I'm going with and I never have an answer and it's actually super frustrating because everyone expects me to be some sort of player that dates a new girl every week and has no heart when really I'm just afraid that girls only like me because of who I am."He said this all in a rush, barely stopping to take a breath. I hadn't heard him confess so much to me since we fourth year.

"I don't know why I just told you all that." He said, blushing all over again. I cracked a small smile.

"I don't have anyone to go with either." The small sentence seemed to change the air around us.

"Evie, I know we haven't been really close lately but I miss having a real friend and-" He stopped. "Do you want to go to the party with me? As a friend of course."

The part of myself that had taken over the past few years yelled at me to say no and save myself from high expectations and broken hearts but the old me seemed to peek out of the corner. It dared me to and I felt like I was 13 again, laying in my backyard with my best friend wondering what the world would be like when we were all grown up. The right answer felt obvious.

"Sure." I smiled. One word. It was like seeing the world in color after a very long time.


	18. 18

18

Olivia

When the day of the party arrived, the school was in a buzz. Even the first years could feel the giddy excitement that was running through the entire castle. Classes didn't seem so boring, homework didn't seem so worrisome, and the day seemed to speed by in a blink of an eye. By the time the afternoon rolled around and classes were dismissed, it seemed that the whole school would burst into a cloud of confetti and glitter.

The corridors were quiet by 4 o'clock but the common rooms were exploding with sounds and smells. Students skipped up and down stairs and into other dormitories, asking opinions and fixing little details. The younger kids locked themselves in their rooms for their own safety and chatted about the parties they would have when they were older. Girls sprayed hairspray and perfume while guys bathed in Cologne. Makeup stained rugs, wands were tucked fashionably into skin tight dresses, and hands were shaken out to get rid of pre party jitters. 9 o'clock couldn't roll around fast enough.

I stood in front of the long mirror in my dormitory, changing angles and twirling my hair. The other girls I shared the room with had gone already and I was glad to be alone. I pulled down on my dress, wiped lipstick from my teeth, and sprayed just a bit of perfume. Perfect.

The Slytherin common room was quiet, a few partygoers milling around until the time was right. Most people couldn't contain their excitement and showed up as soon as the lights went down but people who wanted to maintain any image of cool they had waited until they could be considered fashionably late. I on the other hand just needed to get a few things done before heading down.

I knocked on Draco's dormitory door and peeked my head in cautiously. Our last conversation had ended with both of us wondering what we were doing and I wasn't sure if he even wanted to see me but when he looked up his usual ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, come in."

His face changed when I walked in, slow enough that I wouldn't trip in my heels. It took me a second to realize why his face had dropped and he was staring like I had eight heads. I looked down at my tight dark green dress and my dark hair spiraling in curls. When I glanced back at Draco he gulped and blinked a few times.

"Party tonight." I offered with a shrug, crossing my arms over my chest. "I just came by to see if you were planning on going." It was pretty obvious that he wasn't by his unbuttoned shirt and the homework circling him on the bed but I asked anyway mostly because I hoped he would change his mind.

"I...don't know" He answered hesitantly, ripping his eyes away from me to look out of the frosted window. "I don't think it's really my scene."

"It would be good for you. For the rules." I replied, regretting it as soon as I said it. I was quickly realizing that the only reason I was even there was because deep down I wanted to hang out with him like normal teenagers would. I couldn't explain where the feelings had come from but they were there and I wanted to push them into a dark corner where I couldn't feel them. I wasn't in the business for having feelings.

"I've never even been to a party before. What happens there?" I didn't mean to laugh but it bubbled up inside me. I never thought Draco Malfoy would ask me about what goes on at parties.

"Of all people I thought you would know what happens at parties." I said to his confused look. I sat on the edge of the bed across from his and folded my hands.

"My father told me that pure bloods were too superior for lowly school parties." Draco said with a sneer. "Not to mention the past few years have been kind of..." He didn't have to finish that sentence because I already knew.

"Well I think you would have fun. It's nearly impossible not to, there's people everywhere and it's all dark with strobe lights flicking everywhere and music is blaring." I said this dreamily which made Draco laugh.

"That sounds terrifying."

"Come on," I grinned, standing up and putting my hands on my hips. "You're experiencing your first Hogwarts party tonight. Rule number two; be happy."

"It's really not that easy." Draco replied, running a hand through his hair.

"I know that." I sighed "But you have to start somewhere, right?"

Draco's gray eyes met mine and for a second I was brought back to the Hogwarts Express on the first day of school. I wished that I could see a change in the sadness in those eyes but there was nothing. For the first time I started to doubt that he could ever be helped. That maybe he was too far in.

"Fine." He conceded, smiling just a little. "I feel like I'm going to regret this."

"We all do."

Ian

When I told my friends that I had found a date to the party they seemed a lot more shocked than I would have expected. I was used to their blank stares and constant questions but for once they seemed to understand that something was different.

"Really? Like a real girl?" Robert asked.

"As opposed to a fake one?"

"What?"

"Yes a real girl."

"That's a first." Tommy noted with a snort and an elbow to Robert's ribs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I knew exactly what it meant.

"Well Ian, we've all noticed that you never really find dates and we all know that you have plenty of options." That awkward silence that always showed up when the subject came up.

To be honest I didn't really know what to say. I never did. It was beyond true but I didn't have any excuse for it. I mumbled some crap about finding food before leaving the dormitory. I had been ready hours ago anyway.

The Hufflepuff common room was a jumble of people talking and laughing and getting ready. The party was starting in less than a half an hour but I wasn't surprised. It was usual for Hufflepuffs to show up late but only because they lost track of time. Most Hufflepuffs weren't exactly reliable.

I ignored the random greetings shouted to me from an assortment of people I had never even spoken to and got out that room as quick as I could. It was too hot and I was too irritated and I was starting to wish I hadn't even agreed to go in the first place. I never really liked parties, even if I was good at them. Keeping a good face, socializing, and looking like I was having a good time. Those were my best skills.

I didn't bother walking like I usually did, with an easy bounce in my step and a cool smile on my face. I strode down the corridor, moving like I had some place to be and not enough time. The halls were totally empty as if the entire castle knew that something was up and they shouldn't even bother coming out. For the first time in a long while I was alone and it felt good to be able to be angry or nervous or a bunch of other emotions that weren't carefree.

The Ravenclaw tower was all the way across the school and I was glad for it. To have five minutes to myself was a gift so for only a short time I slipped into what I really was. A messy haired, sarcastic, Spanish speaking 17 year old.

"That's a first." I mimicked Tommy from earlier.

"Cállate" I replied as if we were having the conversation all over again.

"Ian, do you want to take me to party?"

"Oh Dios mio, for the last time no."

I continued acting like an insane person until I was outside of Ravenclaw tower. The place was deserted and I checked the time to make sure I wasn't horribly late. Four minutes early. Evie said she would meet me out here and the thought of it made my stomach turn. I wasn't sure why, it was only Evie. My best friend Evie. Just Evie.

A few minutes later she poked her blonde head into the hallway and gasped when she saw me. I gave her a warm smile that felt fake then bowed my head. I seemed to be screwing everything up around her lately.

"Hi." She said, her voice unnaturally high. She didn't move from her position behind the door so that all I could see was her hair which was down for once and hung in waves.

"Are you going to come out?" I asked, my voice slipping from polite to teasing. There was something about Evie and being alone that made me want to stay like myself forever. She knew it too.

"Yeah I just-" She glanced behind her and then down then looked back at me. She chewed on her slightly glossed lip for a moment before slipping out from behind the door. "I look really stupid, please don't laugh."

Wow. Unlike the other girls I had seen with dresses that were like a second skin and necklines that swooped much too low, Evie was wearing a simple red dress that was tight at the top but flowed down to the top of her knees. The only accessory she wore was a little golden pendant that was shaped like a star. The best part of the outfit were the dirty converse she had bought when she was 13.

"Evie, you look beautiful" I said, running a hand through my hair without even meaning too. It was a bad habit that seemed to come back whenever I was around Evie.

"Thanks." She replied, tugging at her hair and hiding her face. "You look like...yourself."

"I should probably fix that." I sighed.

"I like it." She shrugged. It was probably the best thing I had heard all week.


	19. 19

19

Wes

"You're telling me that you met an incredibly hot guy that's totally into you and you didn't think to tell me?" Maggie's stare was like a lion observing it's prey. "I didn't think you could last that long."

"You're kidding right?" I burst out, "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Maggie rolled her eyes, trying not to crack a smile. "I may be asexual but I'm not heartless. Well I mean...anyway, you can talk to me, Wes. You can tell me things."

"I know and I wanted to but, I guess I just wanted to keep it to myself, you know? I was kind of afraid that if I told you it would make it real and that means it'll have to end eventually." I shook my head. "I'm scared of this, Maggie."

"You should be." She shrugged, "Love isn't easy."

"What would you know about love?"

"When you don't have all those feelings crowding your mind, it gives you a lot more room to think about this crap. I think you're all ridiculous."

"Thanks, Maggie."

"Anytime, Wesley."

I held Will's hand as we walked to the Room of Requirement. You couldn't hear a thing from the hallway which was both unsettling and exciting. I had my camera in my other hand, ready to film as soon as walked in. As we turned the corner, we were met with a few people loitering outside with red solo cups in their hands. I glanced at Will who bumped my shoulder and grinned at me.

"Ugh couples." Maggie groaned from behind us. She had never had any interest in going to parties but tonight she was determined to go. I wasn't sure if it was because she was mad at me for not telling her about Will or what but every time she slipped out of my mind she appeared all over again with a sarcastic comment.

Will snorted lightly before leading the way into the Room of Requirement. The first thing we were met with was a short dark hallway. Music echoed faintly through the walls and colorful lights were visible underneath the door at the end of the corridor. It was big enough that both walls were layered with more people with daring clothes and alcohol filled cups. It felt dangerous and amazing all at once.

The walk was short but felt like forever until we finally made it to the door. Will hesitated for only a moment, looking at me excitedly. When the door finally swung open it was like we were stepping into another world.

The room was enormous. I couldn't see the end of it and even if I wanted to, there were way too many people in the way. There were no lights except for the blinking strobe lights that bounced off of walls and people and made it feel like a dream. The music was so loud it felt like the notes were flowing through my veins and it was cliche but the adrenaline in the room was contagious. No matter how much I hated parties, with Will's hand in mine I was sure tonight would be good.

"Did you ever tell the interviewees about each other?" Maggie yelled into my ear suddenly.

"No." I replied with a frown. "Why?"

"Don't be stupid, Wes." It only took a second for me to realize what she was talking about and when I did the feeling of total happiness seemed to fade.

"Shit." I muttered. Everyone in our year was at this party and one of my main rules was that the interviewees weren't supposed to know about each other which I had maintain for the most part. But now we were all in the same room and if they saw me there was no doubt they would say hi and I knew they were smart enough to figure out what was happening.

"Maybe they won't connect the dots." Maggie shrugged. "Do they know you don't have any friends?"

"I am totally screwed."

Evie

The party was a mob scene. It probably would've been worse if I hadn't had Ian beside me. He had flattened his hair, straightened his clothes, and had on his mask again. We both knew it wasn't the real him but we also knew that he needed it so I didn't yell at him for it. I could never yell at Ian.

We made our way through the sea of dancing people, trying to find Ian's friends. I was surprised by the greetings thrown Ian's way and the strange looks thrown in mine. Ian having a date was a monumental thing not to mention that date being me. I thought I even heard someone ask, "Does she even go here?"

I thought I would be relieved when we finally found Ian's friends but I was horribly mistaken. It had somehow slipped my mind that Ian hung out with the dumbest of guys and most desperate of girls. Boy was I in for a good time.

"Hey Ian!" They all exclaimed, slapping him on the back and bumping his fists. It was like a scene out of a movie and it was a movie I didn't really want to be in. I really hadn't thought this through.

"So where's your date?" One of the guys asked, looking around as if some hot girl was going to pop up out of nowhere. His gaze passed right over me, cowering behind Ian's shoulder like a scared puppy.

"She's right here." Ian answered confidently, moving aside so that his grade A friends could bask in the glory that was low quality me. I wrapped my arms around myself instinctively and offered a small smile that didn't even brush the standards of Ian's fake smiles. Maybe I did have something to learn from him.

"My name's Evie." I said in as quiet a voice as I could which wasn't very quiet considering the music was loud enough to burst my eardrums. The whole group stared at me with a mix of unsure emotions on their faces and I suddenly felt like running out altogether.

When Ian asked me it was like being run over by a train. Unexpected and completely painful. And after I had had time to think about it, I was wrong to ever trust the old side of me. That side was naive and stupid and didn't know what it was getting itself into. It didn't expect Ian's ignorant friends and a fake Ian who only showed his true self when it was impossible for anyone else to see him.

There was an uncomfortable silence then one of the girls said something about getting drinks and the entire group broke into chatter. It was like nothing had even happened and it was obvious that Ian was bothered by it. For only a moment he let his face fall, when he thought no one was looking. It made my heart twist.

The ladies of the group sauntered off in search of drinks and I had no choice but to go with them. They all seemed to be tall and blonde which was unsettling and completely obnoxious. Their faces were perfectly made up and closely resembled Barbie dolls and they totally ignored me which I was almost grateful for.

At the edge of the room were countless tables filled with drinks and food. All the options were overwhelming and kind of amazing. Being at Hogwarts for so long made me almost immune to the constant flow of magic but looking at these loaded tables and even gazing around the room with fresh eyes made me appreciate being a witch. The other girls didn't seem to be thinking the same thing though as they cluttered drinks into their arms and made their way back into the crowd. I didn't bother going with them.

I strolled along the edge of the room, past tables and people and closed doors that led to unknown places. Once I figured I was a good distance away I planted myself at a lone table and leaned against the wall. The room was still suffocating but I finally felt like I was alone and could breath. Except of course for Draco Malfoy who was leaning against the table and staring blankly at the crowd before him. He didn't look at me but I knew that he knew I was there.

"I'm supposed to be socializing." He said, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes steady in front of him.

"Me too." I replied, copying his stance. Something told me that I shouldn't be afraid of Malfoy like I had been for the past seven years. It was obvious that there had been a change in him I just didn't know how or why.

"These people are pretentious." He noted.

"Tell me about it." I answered.

"It's impossible to find anyone worthwhile in this damn school. They don't deserve manners or kindness. They deserve what they give."

"Sometimes they're too ignorant to even realize that they're being ignorant which leaves people like you and I to be the smart ones." I paused. "And sometimes the most worthwhile of people are right in front of you. You just have to give them a chance."

Draco Malfoy finally looked at me then with gray eyes that were piercing but with curiosity not venom.

"You remind me of someone. My friend." He said, studying me like I was a painting on a wall. "Who are you?"

It was an easy question to answer but one I put much consideration into. I could've offered my name or my House or even my favorite color but something told me that someone like Draco Malfoy would prefer a real answer.

"Just somebody's date."


	20. 20

20

Olivia

There was a tradition at Hogwarts that had been kept for longer than anyone could remember. It wasn't a tradition that was talked about much, if only with whispers and giggles. No one knew when it had started or by who it had been created. The only thing the students of Hogwarts knew was that you hadn't lived until you had experienced it.

The game didn't have a name but most referred to it as the "closet game". It could be most easily described as 7 minutes in heaven except for the fact that it was completely spontaneous. Anyone could go into the closet, mostly without even having to be dared and whether there was someone in there or not, you always came out flushed and wondering. It was rare to ever know who you shared that time with and honestly, no one really wanted to know.

That night there was no designated closet. The entire circular room was filled with closed doors that led to dark closets and they were almost never empty. There were never any lines but there were always filled closets.

I had lost Draco a while ago, I couldn't keep track of the time. One minute he was trailing behind me, giving me fake reassuring smiles and nervous glances and the next minute he was gone. I told myself that I shouldn't be worried and that losing people at a party was normal but I was nervous anyway. As I aimlessly moved around the room, I kept my eyes out for him but I came up with nothing.

The closets caught my eye without my even realizing it. I inched toward them, ignoring the feet stepping on mine and the shoulders bumping into me. It was magnetic and affected all of us. It was the adrenaline of the party and something that couldn't be ignored.

I slipped into the nearest closet, anticipation making my stomach flip. The room was dark, so dark that I could just barely see the outline of the person standing across from me. It was small too, but somehow airy and cool. The music that was once so loud that I felt it thrumming through my body was now just a faint echo.

Hands circled around my waist and my arms immediately went around his neck. It was obviously a him but there was no way of telling just who. There was no hesitation when our lips met, just adrenaline and hunger and a feeling that we weren't magical wizards in a magical boarding school but just teenagers. Normal.

His hair was soft and short and I ran my hands through it as his hands made circles on my back. He had a broad chest and I couldn't but pull off the tie that hung from his neck. It was so meaningless and emotionless and everything I needed right then. To be able to stick my tongue down some guys throat without having to deal with being in love with him right after. I thought of Draco.

Now that made me stop. I jerked away from the guy, gasping in breaths of air without being able to get enough. I couldn't get the image of his pale eyes and hesitant smile out of my head and I suddenly wished that it was him holding him against him like I could slip away at any second. The feeling was like a wave rushing over me, overwhelming, until it was gone without a warning.

"Ok?" the guy asked, his voice rough but concerned which almost made me laugh. Any sort of person could enter the closet, what they did in the dark had no affect on them outside.

I kissed him again, taking in what enjoyment I had left which wasn't much. Draco still echoed in my head like a memory that was on the brink of disappearing. The guy kissed me back, quick and to the point before moving away like we had simply talked about the weather. I watched his outline, carefully knotting his tie and flattening his hair. I did the same, but I knew it wouldn't change the fact that my cheeks were red and my lips were was just another pleasure of the closet game.

"You want to go first?" He offered, clearing his throat. His voice was familiar, I had heard it a million times like background noise. I couldn't place the slight accent and I didn't want to. Knowing who you made out in a closet with just ruined the fun of it.

"Sure." I nodded, pulling on my dress one last time. "Thanks." It felt stupid to say but necessary.

I left the closet with a feeling of contentment and emptiness. My eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of a blonde head or gray eyes but there was nothing. Everything felt wrong.

Wes

"Come on, Wes." Will laughed, pushing me closer to the ominous looking door. I had heard plenty of stories and rumors about what was deemed the closet game. The last party I went to, I made sure to stay very far fro those closed doors but tonight apparently wasn't up to me.

"No way. I can't just kiss someone I don't know, it's scandalous!"

"You sound like my grandmother."

"I'd rather be an old woman then a whore."

"It's just kissing."

I sighed and shook my head, unable to look at the rows of doors that surrounded the room. I would never do something like that. Never. I couldn't even make eye contact with strangers much less kiss them. It felt...wrong.

"What if it's a girl?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest like a toddler.

"The closet has no sexuality, Wesley." Will replied in a sing song voice.

"Won't you be jealous? We have a thing, don't we? I'm pretty sure that counts as cheating."

"I give you my full permission."

"Oh my god, you are such a wimp." Maggie exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere as usual. Before I could protest she took me by the arm and dragged me over to the nearest closet. I tried to get out of her reach but her grip was like iron. In seconds I was thrown into complete darkness and welcomed with a surprised gasp.

It was a girl. A girl that was closer to me than any other human being had ever been that I could remember. The walls seemed to close in around me and I restrained from hyperventilating. I may have hated every second of being in that closet but there was no way I was making a fool of myself inside.

I put my hand of the girl's shoulder which felt incredibly awkward so I settled for waist which wasn't much fun either. Her thin arms went around my neck and I waited for some sort of kiss but nothing happened we just stood there, staring into the darkness because there was no way I could see her eyes.

"This is horrible." I whispered. The girl laughed loudly and pulled away to my great relief. "Can we just pretend that we had a hot make out session because I'm really not feeling this."

"Sure." The girl laughed again. "I don't even know why I'm in here anyway. Who kisses strangers?"

"Exactly!" I said. Her voice sounded familiar but I had a feeling that's what everyone told themselves when they were in a dark closet. It's everyone's worse nightmare to be put in a dark closet meant for making out with their worst enemy. It was all very psychological.

We waited until the appropriate amount of time went by before I thanked the girl for her time and left the closet feeling incredibly relieved. The grin on my face must've seemed like a good sign because Will looked delighted.

"How was it?" He asked as we were swallowed by the crowd once more.

"I was a true casanova."


	21. 21

21

Wes

The morning after the party was a Saturday but you wouldn't have known it. Usually there were students loitering around the halls, laughing and having fun but that Saturday was unnaturally quiet. The corridors were empty and the dorms were quiet. If you were to go down to the kitchen you would have found the most amount of kids who were awake, nursing coffees and eating chocolate. The house elves were happy to help with hangovers.

I was one of the only people that was actually being productive that morning, full of left over energy and not a drop of alcohol. In my mind, there was no better time to interview about a party the morning after it happened. I was ready for the hilarity to begin.

"Jeez, close the blinds would you?" Ian mumbled, flicking his wand to the curtains that slowly slid in front of the sunlight. He rubbed at his eyes and stumbled into the seat across from mine in the empty classroom we were inhabiting. I laughed smugly just because I could.

"How're you feeling, champ?" I asked, turning on my camera. If I decided to put outtakes at the end of this documentary, this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Exhausted." Ian sighed, massaging his temples. "I didn't even drink that much. One at most."

"It was totally worth it though, right?" I replied, the sarcasm thick. I was having a wonderful time being a good two shoes.

"I'm not so sure about that." There was something sad in Ian's eyes that reminded me of when he had confessed to me that he changed himself. But it was a different kind of sad. There was something else bothering him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, suddenly concerned. Ian closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head to himself.

"I brought this girl to the party. My next door neighbor actually, but we haven't talked in a few years." Ian started. I immediately remembered the first time I met Evie and how she had talked about Ian like he was her stalker. It seemed all very ridiculous now.

"Lately I've been getting worse with my friends. I lose my temper whenever I'm around them and it's killing me. And now that I'm talking to my neighbor again it's like everything I used to have is coming to bite me in the ass." He paused.

"I miss her. She was a lot different when we were kids. You couldn't get her to shut up and she was loyal as all hell. She would defend me to the grave if she could. But now... There's something different. I don't want to say she's just sad because it's more than that. I'm just afraid that she hates me now."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know. I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like dread but different. I can't explain it. All I know is that if I do like her there's no way she likes me back. I can see the loathing in her eyes every time she looks at me."

I wasn't so sure but I didn't say anything. I had a hard enough time trying to keep the interviewees apart the night before I didn't need to be telling their secrets to each other. So I just nodded and said something supportive that we both knew meant nothing but the thought was there.

"Now tell me everything you know about the closet game." I said after a minute of silence.

"Oh man." Ian grinned, rubbing his hands together. "One word. Amazing."

Wes

"I know we said 12 but I had to get away from Rhys." Olivia said as soon as she walked in, looking like a total mess. There was black smeared all around her eyes and her hair was painfully knotted. She had a mug of coffee and a couple Advil in her hand and swallowed them faster than I had seen anyone take pills. She looked like a total maniac.

"What happened?" I asked, not knowing whether I meant Rhys or her appearance. Probably both.

"I've been really busy lately and she thinks I'm hiding things from her which I am but I have good reasons but she doesn't believe that and keeps prying and I can't stand it anymore so I told her everything but I was yelling the whole time and when I was done I stormed out of the kitchen and knocked a house elf over." She took a deep breath. "So now she knows vaguely about Draco and the Potter Generation and I'm really sorry Wes but I didn't know what else to do."

"It's OK, you had to do it." I shrugged, more concerned with the rabid look in her eyes. "Did you see her reaction when you told her?"

"She was...shocked, I guess." Olivia ran a hand through her hair uselessly. "I already know that she won't understand it. Especially not Draco. I brought him to the party last night and it was..." She didn't finish.

"What happened?" I asked, starting to feel like a therapist. These people had so many problems it seemed like I had picked all the crazies.

"He seemed pretty happy at first, nervous but happy. But then I lost him and I thought it would be OK but I couldn't stop thinking about him and I went into the closet and I was kissing some guy then thought of Draco all of a sudden and I have no idea why. And then when I found him he said he was socializing and it was just so weird. We danced a little and then left but I couldn't sleep for hours. He just keep popping up."

"Olivia, I'm sure you're smart enough to know why you keep thinking about him. It's not rocket science."

"No."

"Come on."

"No way."

"Don't make me say it."

"Wes I swear-"

"You have a crush on Draco Malfoy!" I shouted, pointing at Olivia who looked both pissed and worried at the same time.

"I know!" She cried, putting her head in her hands. "I hate him! I can't believe this is happening to me!"

"What is it? The hair? The cocky grin? I bet he's a great kisser." The fact that I was talking about Draco Malfoy made a shiver go down my spine but he seemed separate from the Draco that Olivia was always talking about.

"How could I ever like someone like Draco Malfoy?" She asked like a child asking what was the meaning of life. I shrugged.

"You know the real him."

"It's not even a crush. It's chill. He's just some guy that I talk to sometimes." I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you do date him I totally support your decision. I better get to meet him though."

Olivia laughed but shook her head. How was it that people were so blind to the fact that they liked someone? It was like they refused to believe their feelings when it was so obvious. I wanted to lock them all in a room and make them confess their love.

"Anyway, tell me what the Hogwarts parties are like."


	22. 22

22

Ian

My birthday fell on a Friday in mid November and as usual a simple rectangular box with neat brown paper fell onto the table before me. My gang clapped like they had just witnessed some amazing spectacle and encouraged me to open it like I was some little spoiled princeling. But instead of basking in the glory of fake friendship I stood with a piece of toast in one hand and the present in the other and simply walked away. Doing it felt so easy but I knew in about an hour it was going to bite me in the ass.

The corridors were nearly empty since everyone else was at breakfast and the quiet air felt good and refreshing. I was being suffocated from the time I woke up to when I went to sleep so being in an empty hallway was new.

I picked a random alcove that was just far enough that I wouldn't be easily noticed and sat down , the box in my lap. My parents always sent me a package for my birthday but this one felt almost different. Everything used to be a lot duller before but now it was like my life was going back to color. Birthday presents were more exciting.

I easily untied the knot at the top and slid off the paper leaving just a box. As soon as I opened it I was greeted with the sweet smells of home. All of my favorite foods were inside, all warm from a spell that my mom must have cast on the box. I plucked a card from the bottom and ripped it open.

The letter was short and full of feelings, just like my mom and it made me smile a real genuine smile. I missed my parents which was pretty ridiculous for a seventh year but I couldn't help it. They always knew how to help me or exactly what to say and I needed some of that right now. I considered writing back, confessing all of my problems but it felt petty. Who asked their parents for help?

At the bottom of the letter it said, "P.S. send Evie my love. Her parents miss her too!" There was a pang in my chest and I quickly folded the letter closed. Evie. Just the name made my head fill up with thoughts I was too afraid to confront. I had heard people say that one everything is a mess who you love is always clear but to me everything was a mess, her the most. I sighed and shook my head. I had no idea what to do.

I didn't hear the footsteps until the figure was right in front of my alcove looking surprised for only a moment before raising an eyebrow coolly. He had wavy dark hair and a smooth look to him, like a snake waiting to strike despite the Gryffindor tie round his neck.

"Ian Valerio." He commented, looking over the open box in my lap and the unusual amount of emotion on my face.

"Wow, don't I feel like a celebrity." I replied sarcastically, not quite ready to put my mask back on. I had never seen this kid before in my life, why should I be fake for him?

"He's not an emotionless brick. I'm not even surprised." He said, shooting me a smile. He had a weird accent that I could place. It had to be a mix of something.

"Am I losing my skill or are you people getting smarter?" I said it with venom but the guy simply laughed and sat across from me.

"I guess I should be honored that you aren't playing masquerade with me so maybe I'll enlighten you a little bit." He shrugged, ducking his head and running his hands through his hair. When he looked back up at me he still had a faint smile on his face but everything else was different. His eyes were shadowed and haunted and his entire face was just pale and ghostly. It was like he had become a completely different person. Like taking off a mask.

"What are you covering up?" I asked, almost curious that I wasn't the only one acting my way through life.

"It's confidential but I can say that I've got a self loathing rate a mile high." He shrugged, shaking his head almost angrily. "But most people frown upon that kind of thing so..." He didn't have to finish that sentence.

"I've never seen you around before. Don't take this the wrong way, but have you always been here?"

"For a while. I try to stay hidden, it's one of my many talents."

I didn't answer mainly because I didn't know what to say. People were always so prone to bury their feelings like they were burying the dead and it was suddenly nice to hear someone saying exactly what they thought. It was unhealthy and raw and real.

"We should get help." I said, thinking of my mom's worried glances and Wes' concerned eyes.

"You should get help. I'm way past that." He didn't even look phased by the words. He just accepted them like they were written in stone.

"You can always get help." I wasn't so sure.

"I've been deceiving someone I really care about and I thought that same thing at first. I could fix myself before it got too serious, before my heart started to get involved. But alas here I am. Lying and cheating and loving. I'm too afraid to stay but too attached to go. There's no hope for me."

Students started herding into the corridor and we both startled like we were suddenly plunged back into our own world. Both of our features went smooth and casual and it was almost sad. So used to faking that it was like second nature. Maybe I was too far gone too.

The guy nodded at me without a word and was swallowed by the crowd. I almost began to wonder if he was ever really there in the first place or if I had just imagined him. I waited for a crowd of people to pass before joining the sea, getting pushed along by laughter and whispers and shared smiles. Just another day in the life.

I felt myself sinking lower every second and it was like I was on a roller coaster that was headed straight down. Everything had been so goo or at least stable. Things had been OK. But all of a sudden it was like my eyes had opened and I realized how horrible everything was. It was like coming alive and slowly dying all at once. I felt ridiculous and dumb and like I was overreacting but I knew I had to do something about it. There was an answer to all of this I just needed to find it.


	23. 23

23

Evie

The Hogwarts memorial was empty as usual when I walked in Saturday morning. Sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows and lit up the rows of paintings and benches. I wasn't really sure why I was there in the first place but it was warm and empty so I stayed.

I strolled down the long aisle, gazing at the stationary pictures that were almost surprising to look at. So normal that it wasn't normal. The lack of movement made them even more stunning and I wondered why this place wasn't always packed.

I decided to sit at the bench dedicated to Remus Lupin. Memories of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class sprang into my mind. We all knew that he was the best teacher we had ever had and although most of us didn't know him well, his loss impacted the entire year. We all knew that he was a dear friend, maybe even a parental figure to Harry Potter but that didn't mean that he was off limits to us.

I folded my legs underneath me and pulled my usual pencils from my hair. I never used to wear my hair up much less with writing utensils but lately I hadn't been doing anything that I used to. I ran my fingers through the straight golden strands and attempted to reevaluate my current situation.

I guess it all started with Ian. I was ashamed to associate my downfall with losing a boy but there was no other option. It was a proven fact that everything began with him. The worst of it all was that he didn't even realize it.

The summer before fifth year was the worst I could remember maybe because all the rest had been so outstanding before that. Cedric Diggory had just died and Ian was an absolute mess. I never saw him without red puffy eyes and a sorrowful look like he had lost a part of himself. I had never understood his obsession with the Hufflepuff but that summer I realized it went a lot deeper than I thought.

Ian never came out of his house. I used to be able to look into his window that was continently across from mine but that summer his shades were drawn and never open. His mom would come over a lot and drink tea with my mom while I hid on the stairs and tried to listen to what was going on but it was clear enough. He was in mourning.

So in those few months I lost my best friend. Sweet Ian who just wanted to be someone to look up to. Who mixed his Spanish and English like it was his own new language and told jokes as easily as he breathed. Ian who rarely stopped smiling became broken.

And with him I did too. I could feel the shift as months passed and I saw less and less of him. How I was angry all the time and felt like I was being pushed into the ground. It was like I was in an entirely new skin and who I used to be just wasn't there anymore. I didn't tell anyone because there was no one to tell. When school started I expected things to get better but they got worse.

By now you can guess what happened next. Ian became this new person that I didn't recognize and definitely didn't trust. He had this horrible fake smile that made me want to give him a hug yet people flocked to him. He became popular. He became Cedric. And with the old Ian, I left too.

I was the Evie who put pencils in her hair and didn't talk to anyone because who could ever replace her Ian? I was the Evie who agreed to documentaries because maybe just maybe she would be noticed. I was the Evie who knew that things weren't OK but was too afraid to fix it. I didn't even realize I needed fixing until it was impossible to ignore it any longer.

Lately it was like I was in a daze, just floating through space without a purpose. It was pathetic and I wanted to be myself again, I wanted to laugh and be happy but it seemed almost impossible. I didn't start coming alive again until the Potter Generation. I didn't know why I said yes, I hated socializing or any sort of attention but I was pulled to idea. No one knew what people like me went through and they should.

The past few months had been odd. With the documentary and with Ian suddenly talking to me again I didn't know what to with myself. I was constantly flip flopping between emotions but i took it as a good sign. I needed a change.

I wished I could stay in that room forever. It was so quiet and beautiful and I just wanted to sit on that bench forever. Sometimes there are moments you just never want to leave. This was one of those.

But I knew eventually I would have to get up and this time I wasn't going to pretend that things were going good. I wasn't going to be blind. I was going to move on, for real this time. I didn't want to be sad anymore.

When I left the memorial I stood up straighter and held myself head a little higher. This could only last a day or maybe my whole life I wasn't sure. All I knew was that things were going to change for me. They had to.


	24. 24

24

Olivia

The first Hogsmeade trip arrived in no time at all and it was an understatement to say that the students of Hogwarts were thrilled. They could feel the snow in the air just waiting to start falling and they could taste the butter beer, warm and sweet. The morning of left the castle in a bustle.

A soft knock came unexpectedly an hour before it was time to leave. My dormitory was empty as usual and I was wondering if that was a good or a bad thing. It all depended on who was at the door.

I cracked open the door and was surprised to see a grinning Draco, wrapped up in a scarf and thick wool coat. He even had a knit hat on top of his head and it was so adorable I started to laugh as soon as I saw him.

"Hi." I smiled, still processing the fact that a happy Draco Malfoy was standing at my door.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked in reply, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hmm..." I tapped my chin in fake thought. "I have no idea, what's today?"

"It's Hogsmeade day of course!" Draco exclaimed, his grin widening even more. "And although past years haven't been the best, I've decided that today is going to be a good day. And you're going to have a good day with me."

"Really?" I didn't mean to sound shocked but it was unbelievably unexpected. Draco had been his usual calm self lately, never happy but not showing how sad he really was so I wasn't expecting him to totally turn around his attitude. It was like he was totally new person.

"Yes really." He gave me a knowing smile. "Now are you ready or not?"

"Ok ok I'm coming." I laughed, grabbing a scarf and buttoning up my coat before following Draco out the door. The common room was pretty empty with only a few people milling around but unlike usual Draco didn't look at them or put his head down. He marched straight, glancing back at me every few seconds with a wide grin on his face. It was like walking through a parallel universe.

Upstairs the castle was buzzing with people wrapped up in all kinds of layers to fend off the late November air and everyone had their permission slips in hand. The line to get out seemed like it was a mile long but we stepped in at the back. Draco looked down at me with a gleam in his eyes and I couldn't help but smile back. It was unlike all the other times I had smiled at him, like I was trying to get him to do something or feel something. But the smile I gave him in line was real. Two smiles exchanged by two people, one of who 'so hearts was beating so fast in her chest she thought she have a heart attack. I recalled the conversation I had had with Wes awhile back and I didn't want to believe that I had a crush on Draco but it seemed inevitable.

I had to reevaluate my options. I watched Draco out of the corner of my eye as he craned his neck to see above the people in front of us. He was tall. A lot taller than I had thought. Suddenly looking up at him felt personal and not just a necessity. Then there was his face. I remembered first seeing him in first year and thinking he sort of resembled a rat with his pointy nose, lips curled in disgust, and slicked back hair. But now looking at him it was the total opposite. His blonde hair was loose and a bit long and looked super soft which I tried to erase from my mind but failed. His cheeks were pink from the cold air wafting into the entrance hall and his gray eyes were curious and analyzing, always flitting around to the next thing. He was almost beautiful in a broken way. Pale and smooth like a sculpture but also human. Maybe too human.

From the outside Draco Malfoy seemed perfect. But the whole problem was with Draco the only thing that mattered was the inside. He was constantly at war with himself and he couldn't see the good in himself. Not to mention his past and all the horrible decisions he had made. I'd said that I forgave him and I had but sometimes it was scary to think that this sweet boy had a dark mark on his arm. It was a parallel of all the nightmares I had had lately and it sent shivers down my spine.

But I could see hope in him too. He wants to get better and be different. He wanted to be all the things that he couldn't be when he was younger. It was impossible to go back but it wasn't impossible to change right? For so long I had been giving him support and encouragement when all along I was never really sure it would work and I almost felt like a fraud. Why was I even doing this anyway? Why was I helping him? Maybe I had always seen the potential in him. For goodness? For love? I wasn't sure and I felt like if I figured it out I wouldn't like the answer.

"Why are you staring at me?" Draco asked, still smiling but something dark lurking in his eyes. I started to wonder if this was all some big act and on the inside he actually felt the same but I realized that maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing. It was impossible to be happy overnight.

"I'm not staring at you." I said, looking straight ahead to where Filch stood looking over permission slips. I could feel my cheeks burning and had to bite my lip to keep from smiling nervously. I thought I was being sly but apparently not.

"You're very good at being secretive." Draco commented with a smile. "Or lying for that matter."

"Oh shut up."

The village of Hogsmeade was full of students when we finally arrived. The air was bitter cold so we had over scarfs pulled over our faces and hats tucked over our ears. There wasn't much conversation but somehow it wasn't weird. Just having Draco beside me was enough to feel good.

We walked aimlessly, not knowing where to go and ended up in the clearing that overlooked the Shrieking Shack. It was completely deserted which would have been creepy but felt almost calming. I hadn't seen Draco look nervously around yet but I knew he was relieved to be alone. Alone. That's what we were.

I glanced up at him and was surprised to find him already looking back. For once he didn't have that goofy smile on his face but he didn't look sad either. Just calm. I tried to think of something to say but my mind felt blank. I was never any good at talking anyway but I felt like something should be said. If no one said anything then something had to happen and I was afraid of what that something might be.

"I don't want to kiss you." I whispered without even realizing that I was talking. His serene face split into a nervous smile that was the most real thing I had seen all day. All the others had been staged and over exaggerated but that one... Not even he was expecting it.

"Ok?" He laughed softly, not breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I do want to kiss you but-" I shook my head. "I don't want to kiss you because that would make things weird with us and I'm not even sure I like you except I obviously do but I don't want to admit it and I want to kiss you so bad." I took a deep breath. "Jesus Christ I'm such a loser."

Before he could say anything I turned around and started walking back the way we came, pressing my hands to my too hot cheeks and trying to pretend that I hadn't just confessed my love to Draco Malfoy. I wanted to start throwing up or crying or something but it was impossible. I was in a state of shock.

"Olivia." Draco called, a laugh in his voice that was covering up his concern. I heard his footsteps coming up behind me and then he was grabbing my wrist and gently pulling me to face him. I didn't want to look at him so I kept my head down but his other hand was already there, lifting my chin up.

"Your hands are cold." I said in a shaky mumble. My eyes were stinging and my face was hot and my coat felt like to much and I just wanted to sit down and never get back up.

"Did you mean that? What you said?" He didn't ask like I would expect a boy to ask. He didn't sound eager or excited about the fact. Draco asked it like he was asking about the answer to a homework problem. Rational. Straight forward.

"I don't want to talk about it." I shook my head but didn't move away. I didn't know what to do.

"How about we play a game? We both ask yes or no questions and we have to answer no exceptions. I'll go first. Do you like me, yes or no?"

"Yes. Are you actually happy, yes or no?"

"No. Are you ashamed of liking me?"

"God no. Do you still want to be my friend?"

"Maybe more if that's OK with you."

"You barely know me."

"You barely know me."

The hand that had been holding my wrist loosened and intertwined with mine. Neither of us spoke, the sounds of the village nearby the only sign that we were near any sort of civilization. Our breath clouded in the air between us and I wondered how we had even gotten here. A few months ago I had only ever made eye contact with Draco Malfoy and now here I was standing in the middle of forest staring into his eyes. Things were changing fast and I didn't know how to feel.

"Do you wanna get some butter beer?" Draco asked, his voice just a whisper.

"Yes please." I replied with a sigh. With linked hands we walked back into the village, thought streaming through our heads like crazy but neither of us saying a thing. Sometimes there was too much going on for anything to be said. You have to take it one step at a time. That meant some warmth and butter beer was in order.


	25. 25

25

Wes

The Three Broomsticks was packed as usual when Will and I walked in, holding hands and fighting off the cold. The warmth of the pub spread over us like a blanket and my glasses started to fog up but it was an understatement to say that I was relieved to me warm again.

We took one of the only remaining tables at the back of the pub where students sat with mugs of butterbeer and chatted noisily. I noticed Harry Potter and his friends nearby but didn't say anything. The Potter Generation was supposed to be private and I didn't think my date would appreciate me gushing about another guy.

"I think our first date has been a success." Will declared, collapsing into the chair across from me and unwrapping the maroon and gold striped scarf that was draped around his neck. The tip of his nose was slightly pink and it was probably one of the most adorable things I had seen. He rubbed his hands together and gave me a lopsided grin.

"I'm guessing you think so too since you're staring at me like that." He continued and instead of blushing and looking away I just returned his smile. For once I didn't feel like I was going to mess up or be weird around Will. It felt real, not just a crush or a spark that would blow out in a week. We were steady and stable. A rock.

"Want to know something great?" I said, ignoring the voice in my head telling me I was being one of those romantic nerds that made me roll my eyes.

"What's so great?" Will asked, leaning forward across the table with a lazy smile. Damn I wanted to kiss him.

"I really really like you." I sighed. I always hated those people that held hands in the corridors or said mushy stuff in public but being that person made me feel like I had made it in life. I had reached my climax and wasn't coming down. Will laughed and took my hands in his.

"I really really like you too. Now I'm going to get us some drinks. I'll be right back." I watched as Will weaved through the tables and leaned onto the bar.

I took the moment to scan the room. It was tempting to take out my camera and start filming but I knew that there were just too many people to notice and start asking questions so I settled on watching the Golden Trio out of the corner of my eye.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated together, in deep conversation as usual, occasionally laughing like normal people do. Sometimes I forgot that they were normal kids just like everyone else. Or at least that's what they thought. It was impossible to be normal after what they had done. Yet they still hung out and drank butterbeer and made jokes like things were just fine. I guess that was the only option, move on or get stuck in the shadows.

Hermione's cunning eyes flicked onto me, quick enough that I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't stalking them like a creeper. She looked back to her friends like she hadn't noticed a thing but a small frown appeared on her face. She had her thinking face on and it was only slightly worrying.

The bell above the door sounded loudly as more people entered the pub. People I knew as a matter of fact. Olivia and Draco shuffled in, there faces burrowed into their scarfs, not even acknowledging the other except for the fact that they were holding hands. That was odd.

I glanced at the Golden Trio who didn't seem to notice their mortal enemy had entered the place with a girl that wasn't Pansy Parkinson. I was more than happy for that. If word got out that Draco Malfoy had a new girlfriend, Olivia would be put in the same class as Draco which definitely wasn't good. Even if Draco was a good person, he was still a Death Eater in everyone else's eyes which meant Olivia would be too. Her nightmares would come true.

The two didn't say a word to each other as they found a table in the back corner where it was dark and no one could really see them. Despite the insane amount of the students in the Three Broomsticks no one seemed to pay any mind and I was relieved for them. Next time I saw Olivia she would have to tell me al about her and Draco, specifically the holding hands part.

There was a crash from the bar that made the place go momentarily quiet and I turned to see the waitress looking horrified at Will who had his hands outstretched for the butterbeer she had been offering before she dropped it. The chatter started back up in only a few seconds so I couldn't hear what the women said but she didn't look happy. She was staring at Will like he had eight arms and he was shaking his head slowly. I couldn't see his face but I knew it wasn't good.

I felt eyes on the back of my head and saw Hermione out of the corner of my eye, staring intently at me with her eyebrows furrowed. She whispered to her friends and nodded over to Will who was running his hands through his hair. The waitress came back with her head down and two new mugs of butterbeer in her hands. Will took them without a word and when he turned around I looked quickly away and tried to bring up some semblance of a smile.

I expected some sort of odd look on Will's face when he sank into his chair but he looked just as cheerful as when he left. I could feel Hermione's eyes on us but I didn't let myself look. I just took my mug and faked a smile because it was common knowledge in a place like Hogwarts that you would never get straight answers just by asking.

"Did you see Malfoy with that girl?" Will asked, lowering his voice and gazing over my shoulder at the couple in the dark corner.

"Yeah, she's-" I started before realizing what I was about to say. "...weird, I don't know who she is." Sometimes I forgot that Will was part of the Potter Generation and as much as I wanted to tell him things it was against my rules, despite the fact that Olivia knew about him which was a mistake I was willing to make.

"You're a horrible liar." Will laughed. "You know her from somewhere and from how much I've learned about you I'm guessing Potter Generation. The only other person you talk to is Maggie so it's a bit obvious."

Well that was quick. Maybe I should make more friends. Pff, that's not happening.

"Don't be so loud about it." I whispered, glancing at the Golden Trio who seemed completely oblivious. That was never a good sign. They were always good at finding things out and this was one thing I didn't want Harry Potter to know about.

"He won't hear." Will replied in the same fairly loud tone he had been using before. "And he wouldn't care either, it's not like you're doing anything wrong."

"Come on, don't be stupid. It's basically anti-him propoganda that I'm creating here. Maybe it's not direct but it's obvious that we aren't exactly...keen with him." I pushed my glasses up my nose and shook my head. "He would hate it I know he would and when he doesn't like something he usually gets his way."

"Well if we get thrown out of the country I know a great place in Iceland. Cold, snowy, and completely desolate. It'll be perfect." Will's smile melted my worry just a bit. I forced myself to relax and stop looking at everyone around us.

"Do you still really really like me?" Will asked, his brown eyes wide and innocent like a puppy.

"Yes," I smiled, "I really really like you, Will Elliot."


	26. 26

26

Ian

The castle was quiet as I strolled through the empty corridors at 11 at night. It wasn't terribly late and curfew wasn't really enacted as much anymore yet there was no one around. Being out of bed at night used to scare me when I was younger. The thought of the ghosts that roam the castle and Filch who never seemed to sleep terrified me. Not to mention, the silence.

The silence of Hogwarts was unlike anything I had ever known. It wasn't like at home where I could hear snoring from my parents room or the grandfather clock constantly ticking in hallway. I couldn't hear lone cars driving past or police sirens in the distance. At Hogwarts, the silence was deafening. It was unnatural and made me feel like I was drowning in my own thoughts.

I used to hate that. I never liked my own thoughts, they were too loud and were everywhere at once, never ceasing. I was embarrassed of myself. Back then all I wanted was to be different. Like Cedric. Now all I wanted was to be myself again.

The quiet felt good now. Refreshing. I had found myself being alone much more lately and I loved every moment. Sometimes I wouldn't even realize I was alone until I found myself walking away from my friends without explanation. Coming up with excuses felt like too much so I just didn't give them.

I tried to remember where I was as I walked but the staircases and hallways blurred together. It was easy to forget how huge the castle was until you were horribly lost and had no way of knowing how to get back. I wasn't worried though and I couldn't tell why.

I turned a corner and was surprised to see someone about halfway down the corridor, sitting up against the wall. As I walked closer I could see blonde hair in the dark and suddenly wanted to turn right around. But once Evie looked up at me I had no choice but to sit down beside her.

"Just the person I didn't want to see." Evie said, keeping her eyes straight ahead into the darkness across the hall. "I've been doing pretty good avoiding you lately."

"Sorry to ruin that for you." I replied, almost enjoying the fact that she wasn't happy to see me unlike everyone else I talked to.

"Eh it's alright. I'll have to deal with you eventually." She shrugged. "Your mom sent me a letter a couple weeks ago. On your birthday I think. She was helping my mom figure out how to use the owls after all these years." She laughed. "She really misses me apparently."

"She asks about you constantly." I said hesitantly, wondering if it was a good idea to be bringing up how we haven't talked in the past couple years. "She always wants to know why we don't talk anymore."

"That's the million dollar question." She finally turned to me then and she looked different somehow. She didn't have that guarded look like she was holding in a thousand different things at once. Her blue eyes pored into mine, raw and unprotected. It was like all the weight she had so obviously been holding was gone.

"I miss you." I whispered. I was confessing it to myself as much as to her.

The hush that fell between us was thick and unbearable. I wished I could say that I wanted to take it back or I didn't mean it but I did. I missed Evie as much as I missed being myself or living my old life. Evie was a reminder of what I gave up and what I lost and how much I wanted it all back.

"You're not allowed to do that." She muttered, shaking her head. "You're not allowed to leave me for three years and come back when I'm finally OK again."

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. There was so much sadness in Evie's face I couldn't stand to look at her but I forced myself to. I deserved this.

"You have no idea what you did to me, Ian." She raked her hands through her hair. "That whole summer I was just expecting you to show up like normal but you never did. The next time I saw you you were just fine, hanging out with people that we used to make fun of. People that didn't care about you.

"I've spent the last three years trying to move on and it's pathetic. It was like everything inside of me was gone and I was empty. I'm just starting to be myself again and now you think it's OK to sit down next to me and tell me you miss me like you haven't been breaking my heart all this time."

Evie took a shaky breath and pressed her forehead onto her knees. I rubbed my eyes furiously and pulled at my hair. We must've looked insane, sitting in the dark on the verge of breakdowns. It was something neither of us had seen coming when we were 11 year olds going off to magic school.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. And I know it doesn't bring back what I took from you or make anything better but I am so sorry for what I did. I want to be better I- I just don't know how."

"It's not as hard as you think." Evie replied, her voice cold. I looked up at her but she was staring back at the shadows across the corridor. "Leave. Please."

I didn't argue because I had no right to. I stood and started walking back the way I came. I didn't bother fixing my rumpled clothes or flattening down my hair. I didn't worry about how red my eyes must be or how I was shaking uncontrollably. The only thing I cared about was how I ruined everything I came into contact with. And the thing I missed most wasn't going to come back.

I returned to the empty Hufflepuff common room and didn't bother going to my dorm. I picked an armchair in front of the still burning fire and tried to figure out how to go back. I didn't need a time turner or something magical like that. Maybe just some new rules.


	27. 27

27

Olivia

I knocked on the door of Draco's dorm at around 2 in the morning. It was the day after Hogsmeade or two days after I guess, and I hadn't been able to get him out of my head. I could close my eyes and feel his hand in mine and the cold air on my cheeks like I was there all over again. We hadn't said much after I had spilled my feelings everywhere which meant there was a lot that was unsaid. I hated the idea of confessing my deep dark feelings but I had no other choice. I couldn't just pretend nothing had happened.

I expected him to be asleep but the door opened only a minute after I knocked. He looked ruffled, with his hair a mess and his button up rumpled. It looked like he had just rolled out of bed but his smile was bright when he saw me. It was then that I realized I was wearing snowflake pajama pants and had my hair in a messy bun. 2 am really wasn't a good time to make drastic decisions.

"Come in." He said quietly, stepping aside. The room was lit up by a couple of lamps that gave the room a warm cozy feel. I sat in my usual place, on the edge of the bed across from Draco's. I folded my legs underneath me, trying to get comfortable but it was useless. I still had butterflies in my stomach.

Draco closed the door and collapsed onto his own bed. We were both quiet, not looking at each other but not avoiding each other either. I had planned a whole speech in the mirror before I came but it all felt stupid once he was in front of me.

"I really like muggle music." He said suddenly, as if we had been having a conversation the whole time. "When I was little I never really got to listen to music. My father thought it was nonsense as usual and my mother only listened to that classical crap without any lyrics."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say to that. Draco looked inspired in that moment, his eyes clear and a soft smile of his face. It wasn't clouded over with sadness or despair.

"This past summer my mum didn't really want me in the house. She was disappointed, I think. Not just in me but in herself and especially my father. She couldn't even stand to look at me so most days she would just send me out and tell me not come back until she was asleep."

"Draco I-" I started but he just kept going.

"So, I would put on a cloak and just leave. At first I didn't really know where to go without money or connections but it didn't take too long for it to become clear to me." He looked up at me then, looking like a scientist who had just proved a theory. "London. Muggle London. I had been a few times with my father, but when I went myself it was like seeing it with totally new eyes. It was so...normal.

"I never really knew much about muggles. It didn't seem relevant and obviously my pureblood family wasn't going to educate me. They seemed like these elusive, ignorant creatures that should be looked down upon but they're really just like us. Did you know they have magic of their own? They don't need wands to make moving pictures or to kill someone. Things are so simple for them, so technical. Wizards aren't that superior at all.

"The best thing about muggles though is just their way of life. Their music and clothes and casualness as if they have all the time in the world and no one in their way. Eventually I started wearing a hoodie and actually talking to people. Olivia, it was the most amazing thing I've ever done."

I had never seen Draco Malfoy shine so bright. Like he was a star, sparkling clearer than any of the others in the sky. It took all the breath from my lungs and made me wish with my entire heart that this boy could have had a better life. A life that didn't turn him into a monster, but cherished that curious kid who just wanted something normal and real.

"I got this thing, it's called an iPod. It plays all this music that I've never heard before but it's so amazing and beautiful and I don't know how we stand to live without it. Without music, you're left with just your thoughts and...emptiness I guess. I don't know, I'm too passionate about it, but the point is.. well I'm not sure." He looked almost embarrassed but pulled the little shiny rectangle from his pocket. I had seen muggles carrying them around when I visited London but never really knew what they were.

"How does it work?" I asked, wanting him to go on. He immediately brightened again.

"Well, I have a speaker too," He started, getting up and pulling another box out from a pile of random things. He stuck the iPod onto the speaker and sat down next to me. We both turned to that we were facing each other with the boxes between us.

"The music just comes out of there?" I asked, craning my neck to see the entire thing. I thought I had a pretty good understanding of muggles but this was new to me. It made wands and parchment seem old fashioned.

"Yes! And coincidentally I have the perfect song to play. It's kind of embarrassing, or at least that's what the muggles say, but there's this popular band and they have this song and it makes me think of you. For obvious reasons." He was nearly jumping with excitement and scrolled through the iPod until he found the right song and pressed play.

"Remember the day we were giving up, when you told me I didn't give you enough, and all of your friends were saying I'd be leaving you." A boy's voice came to life through the speaker and I nearly jumped when it came. I had never heard the tune or the voice but I liked it immediately. Draco grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"I live for you I long for you Olivia. I've been idolizing the light in your eyes, Olivia. I live for you, I long for you, Olivia. Don't let me go." The use of my name was another surprise and suddenly my heart melted. I looked at Draco who was mouthing the words absently like he didn't even realize he was doing it.

I spent the rest of the song in a state of shock. I didn't know what to do or say so I just listened as the four voices crooned my name and talked about love. I'd never loved anybody before but i wondered if I was on the right path because the way I felt about Draco was new to me. It felt like I was floating on a cloud and never had to come down. All I could do was smile.

Another song came on after, a girl this time and slower. I thought Draco was going to say something but he only looked at me, his eyes soft and warm. We were both sitting with our legs criss-crossed and we were so close our knees almost touched. I could feel my heart beating through me and it was like I was suspended through time, on the climax of something great.

"Are you still against kissing me?" Draco asked, his voice quiet like we were surrounded by people that weren't allowed to hear us.

In that moment, I didn't feel the same rush as I did during the closet game. I wasn't shaking with anticipation or balling my fists like it was shot that I had to get over with. Everything felt warm and cozy as I reached up to touch Draco's face, cupping his cheek and leaning closer.

He didn't protest, just met me in the middle. When our lips met it wasn't sparks or fireworks. It was like being away for a long time and finally coming home. It was like sitting by a fire on a bitter night. It was the safety of having someone you care about putting their arms around you and saying everything will be OK. It wasn't making out in a dark closet. It was pure bliss.

Kissing Draco Malfoy wasn't something I expected to be amazing but it was. With the warm glow of the room and the soft music and him laying next to me, stroking my hair and pressing his lips against mine when it felt like we hadn't done it enough. For the first time in a long time I felt like myself. Not a Death Eater or a pureblood or a Slytherin. Just a teenage girl with a heart full of Draco Malfoy.

I couldn't remember falling asleep but I couldn't remember the nightmare either. For the first time in months, I was home.


	28. 28

28

Wes

"There's something up with Will." Maggie stated coolly. I was shocked to say the least. Not only because she was talking about Will, but because she had just barged into my dorm and collapsed onto my bed like nothing was wrong with that. Even weirder was the fact that she looked perfectly put together, her uniform in place and her hair in perfect curls. If I wasn't sure that Maggie was a witch I would assume she was some other magical creature like a Veela or something.

"Excuse me?" I asked, putting down my camera. I was going over footage when she came in mostly because it was the most alone time I had had lately. The guys in my dorm tended to sleep in others beds but that was all I would allow myself to think about. There was only one guy left but he was fast asleep and probably wouldn't wake up soon due to the excessive amount of alcohol he drank.

"Will. He's suspicious. He's up to something." She replied in a casual voice like she was having a simple conversation and not accusing my boyfriend of whatever she thought he was doing. Maggie was always casual, that was what made her a good friend. You never had to worry about dramatics.

"What makes you think that?" So far, nothing "suspicious" had happened with Will. Everything was pretty perfect actually. Except for the thing at the Three Broomsticks but I didn't think it meant anything really.

"I was watching you at the Three Broomsticks. Something happened with him and the waitress girl. She looked horrified by him, like she recognized him or something."

"You were watching us?"

"Uh yeah, but anyway I've seen him around school sometimes too except I don't see him in normal places. Usually he's in those alcoves that are in the walls or sitting in the hallway looking distressed. I mean, he does go to class I've done my research but still, that's a little sketchy."

"Maggie, what the fuck."

Maggie frowned then. She pulled on one of her perfect curls thoughtfully and cocked her head sort of like a dog does. I felt anger boiling up in stomach and I knew it would burst with one wrong word.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"You can't do shit like that!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "This is my relationship, you have no right to spy on me like that. It's creepy and rude and..." I could feel my face getting redder so I bit my tongue and looked away.

"It's wasn't my right until Will started getting suspicious. I have loads of clues that say that he's not who he says he is and I don't want you to get hurt, Wes. We talked about this."

"Yeah, I said I would tell you things, I didn't give you permission to stalk me!"

"Come on, how can you even trust him? He's too perfect and you know it. And what's with that accent, it's like a mix of something, Scottish I think-"

"Enough, Maggie."

"What do you even know about him? Where was he born? How old is he? Does he have parents? Does he even have friends?" Maggie asked in a rush like she had been listing the questions over and over again to herself for days.

"Shut up."

"I don't know anyone who even knows who he is! It's like he appeared out of nowhere and if that isn't wrong then I don't know what is. I don't trust him. You shouldn't either."

That's when I exploded. On the inside at least. The thing about anger was that when I was mad I would yell and argue until my face was like a tomato. When I was furious though? Sometimes you can't even tell. It's like I start running on my anger like it's gas and the only thing on my mind is the extreme measures I'll go to to prove I'm right. Maggie knows the look well.

"Wes." She said, looking slightly alarmed for the first time. I don't say a word. I don't think I can. I grit my teeth together before standing quietly and moving to the door. Maggie follows me, not bothering to keep her voice down.

I didn't even realize I had lost her until I was at the door of the Gryffindor common room with fire in my veins and a single purpose.


	29. 29

29

Evie

Madam Pomfrey occasionally offered apprenticeships during the school year for students that were interested in magical medicine. Even without an interest, Madam Pomfrey would accept you simply because no one ever volunteered. Not that the infirmary was in dire need of help. Barely anyone got seriously hurt, unless you counted Harry Potter.

I usually ended up in the infirmary after classes when I couldn't resist the temptation anymore. Organizing medical supplies for Madam Pomfrey had become a great way to avoid doing homework and to avoid people. No one ever came into the infirmary and if they did I had a fool proof escape plan. I knew how to do basic healing, Pomfrey had taught me that, but I never accepted when she asked. Healing fellow students was like ruining the whole point of hiding in the infirmary.

On a cloudy Monday evening I was finally back, organizing gauze and other medicinal stuff into little boxes then putting them into the back room. Madam Pomfrey was overjoyed to have me back and was quick to pile a bunch of chores onto me before disappearing into her office. I didn't really mind.

Reliable Evie. Resourceful Evie. Boring Evie. That's what I was, sitting on an empty hospital bed, sorting band aids instead of socializing. I had definitely improved myself lately but I couldn't give up everything. Not to mention, working in the infirmary was something I actually enjoyed believe it or not. It was sort of calming and gave me the feeling that I might actually have a wizarding career.

When the door opened suddenly, I almost didn't hear it. The record player in the corner was playing Madam Pomfrey's 40's music and I was completely immersed in my sorting so when I glanced up to see a pale figure standing before me, I nearly jumped to the ceiling.

"Holy shit." I said, clutching my chest and dropping the band aids I had in my hands. Draco Malfoy always seemed to appear out of nowhere like a ghost. Although, when I really looked at him he seemed like Casper because he had a soft smile on his face that I had never seen before. He looked at peace and I wondered what had gotten into him.

"Oh sorry, I thought you heard me." He apologized, looking genuinely worried. His tie was unknotted and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and it seemed that he was totally different person. It reminded me of Ebenezer Scrooge in A Christmas Carol, his whole personality turned around. I just couldn't think of what had made him change.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, giving him a relieved smile that made him brighten up again. "I mean, not that I don't want to see you, I was just wondering. People don't come here often."

"Madam Pomfrey's been giving me potions for bad dreams and...things like that. I wanted to let her know that one of them is finally working."

"She's in her office." I gestured to the closed office door. "She hasn't come out since I arrived and that was hours ago." Draco frowned slightly but shrugged and sat on the bed next to mine.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I volunteer. It's a good procrastination method."

"Do you want to heal people, though?"

"I don't know. I think so. It's a solid plan, don't you think?"

Draco raised his pale eyebrow and I suddenly felt guilty. Sure, I was interested in medicine but I never really let myself show it. I pushed my interest into a dark corner and overshadowed it with the fact that I actually knew what I wanted to do with my life. It was something not many students had achieved yet.

"I'd be a good healer." I argued as if he had said differently. "Right now I can see that you're getting over an illness. The last time I saw you, the bags under your eyes were darker than ink and you were paler than death. But now? It's like you've got a spring in your step."

Draco looked slightly uncomfortable but didn't change the subject. "Not really an illness." He mumbled.

"Mental illnesses are just as real as physical ones." It was something I had had to tell myself from time to time.

"How do you know I have a mental illness?" His gray eyes were filled with worry and confusion.

"The thing about pureblood wizards, is that they don't know much about things like depression or anxiety. If a wizard can't see it or fix it with a wand, it's not real. That's why so many of us are left untreated, facing our diseases without protection or help." I shrugged. "I have them too, but I'm getting over it. It takes time, maybe more time than it should, but eventually you'll find something to finally pull you over that bridge."

"What helped you?" He asked quietly.

"Myself. I was sick of moping around so one day I told myself that I was going to be different. I was going to move on."

"It's that easy?"

"God, no. It's a battle everyday and sometimes the only way to get through it is to find all the things that make you happy. I like to make lists sometimes, when it's really bad. Just think of what makes you happy and do it or go to it. Being happy is the the most important part of moving on. And sometimes when you aren't happy, pretending works just fine."

"You're going to be a good healer, Evie."

"I told you so."

We both sat in silence for a while, me sorting my band aids and Draco fidgeting with his hands and looking at the office door. I mentioned that he could go knock but he said he just needed some time to think. I had to admit that the infirmary was a good place for thinking. It was warm and music played softly and everything about it just felt calming. The giant doors were a good barrier against the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts.

Eventually, Draco got up and knocked on the door. Madam Pomfrey opened it looking bedraggled but when she saw Draco she seems to lighten up a little bit. She looked surprised at first but that turned into a pleasant look of satisfaction.

"You look better, Mr. Malfoy." She noted, putting her hands on her hips. "Did the last potion I gave you work better?"

"Much better." He smiled. "Thank you for going through all the trouble."

"Don't worry about it, I like a challenge. I'm glad you're feeling better." Somehow we both knew she meant he wasn't being a prat as usual but I figured he was used to it by now.

"How about that other potion?" She asked, her voice lower this time so I had to strain to hear. "The one for this 'depression'?"

"I don't think I'll be needing that, Madam Pomfrey. I've figured something out on my own." Draco didn't turn to look at me but it felt like he had.

"Well alright, but if you need anything else I'm always free." Madam Pomfrey said. "Or my assistant for that matter. She's quite good even if she won't admit it."

They both looked at me and I grinned back because it felt like the right thing to do. And it was a real grin too. There was something about avoiding socializing that made a person so much happier.


	30. 30

30

Ian

Despite the valiant effort given during the Battle of Hogwarts, the so called Slug Club was still running without fault and with the same amount of students as the year before. Even Ron Weasley was snubbed a spot although this year he didn't care as much. No one did really. We were all our own heroes I guess.

The first event for the Slug Club was a simple dinner party in Slughorn's office. It had been plenty awkward last year and this year I was even less enthusiastic about going. I almost considered pretending I was sick but I knew I couldn't. I got picked my Slughorn for a reason (my mom) and I couldn't let either of them down. Being Cuban and a favorite pupil was something that didn't happen very often.

So, I dressed nicely, prepared myself for pointless small talk, and walked to Slughorn's office with a sense of dread. When I arrived I wasn't surprised to see the usual victims of Slughorn's praise. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and a few others were all seated around a big table. Slughorn looked absolutely overjoyed.

"Ian, my boy!" He exclaimed, standing and grasping my hand like an old family friend. "So glad you could make it."

"I never would have missed it, sir." I lied with a warm smile. I took my seat and politely listened to boring conversation about excellence and pride. Each student was interrogated somewhat and it was their choice whether to be embarrassed or narcissistic about the whole thing.

"Mr. Valerio, how's your mother doing? I haven't seen her in quite a while." Slughorn said, taking a sip from his goblet. I suspected there was some sort of alcohol in there because with each new cup he seemed to get even more boisterous.

"She's doing well. She's been traveling a lot lately, doing research on another book." I had learned that giving information would get the topic changed much quicker than simply answering and waiting for another question. Slughorn gave a grunt of approval.

"I don't know if you know," He said, looking to the rest of the students that surrounded the table, "but Ian's mother is a very famous witch. At the top of her class at Hogwarts and has done much for the English and Cuban wizarding community. She's absolutely brilliant."

No one looked very interested but I didn't take it personally. Nothing said around this table was exciting and pretending to look enthralled was much more work than it should have been. I nodded gratefully, hoping he would move to the next person.

"But Ian, you're quite brilliant too. Your quidditch skills are exceptional, I must say. Perhaps you'll steal a win for Hufflepuff." Slughorn continued with a grin. I felt a pang in my chest. Quidditch brought back memories of Cedric and I could usually get it out by flying but instead I was stuck at a stuffy table filled with stuffy people and I felt like I couldn't breath.

As Slughorn moved to the next person, I checked the clock on the wall. It had already been an hour and I wasn't sure how much longer I could do this. He had been through nearly everyone at the table which usually meant it was the end but I couldn't bear it much longer. I needed to take a walk or something.

"This group is exceptionally dazzling." Slughorn commented, scanning the table like a proud father. "And not only the people around this table, but your entire year is bright. I see good futures for all of you. I feel like you need a name of sorts, something to remember you by..."

"The Potter Generation."

I didn't mean to say it, but it came out of my mouth as soon as Slughorn trailed off. It was quiet but no one else at the table was talking so everyone seemed to hear. I felt every eye turn to me and I suddenly really regretted opening my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry looking extremely confused while Hermione was glaring at me.

"Hmm, that's very good, Mr. Valerio. I like it a lot. The Potter Generation. It has a ring to it." Slughorn seemed to forget the fact that Harry Potter was sitting at the same table. "On that note, I supposed you all have homework to do."

We all stood, much quicker than was appropriate and made our way out of Slughorn's office. I tried not to make it obvious that I wanted out of that godforsaken room but my legs wouldn't slow down. The thing that kept me from running down the hall was Hermione Granger at my heels.

Before I could turn around she shoved me into the wall with much more force than I thought. I slammed into the wall and was faced with a fuming Hermione Granger. Her friends were nowhere to be found and I was slightly worried that she would curse me into oblivion. I was good with a wand but Hermione was top of our class. Not to mention she helped defeat Voldemort.

"Where did you hear that name?" She demanded in an angry whisper. I knew I could get away from her and she didn't have her wand out but I knew I wouldn't be quick enough to stop her when she did. There was no way I was getting out of this.

"What name?" I whispered back knowing full well what she was talking about.

"The Potter Generation. Where did you hear it?" Now that was an odd question. The document had been a well kept secret so far. How did Hermione know about it? Or what did she know about it?

"I made it up." I said, remembering how adamant Wes was about keeping it a secret. Imagining what Harry Potter would do if he knew we were basically gossiping about him in a documentary was almost terrifying. I had no doubt that he wouldn't be very happy. And apparently, Hermione wouldn't either.

"Don't lie." Hermione answered. I thought smoke was going to start pouring out of her ears.

"I'm not." I argued in the most convincing voice I could. "It's just a simple name."

She gave me a hard glare before backing away, her eyes ablaze. She looked me up and down before shaking her head and striding away. I could hear her mumbling to herself as she disappeared around the corner and I could finally breath again.

It was only 7 o'clock and I already wanted to go to bed.


	31. 31

31

Wes

I couldn't tell you how I got into the Gryffindor common room. It was simply a matter of how angry I was and I can tell you I was furious. That meant that anything was possible. Even breaking into the Gryffindor common room.

The next impossible thing I did, was finding Will. It was a Friday night, not too late but late enough that the Gryffindors were starting their usual weekend festivities. That meant that the room was crowded with students of all ages being loud and rambunctious. I had never been in the Gryffindor common room and definitely didn't know where Will's dorm was but somehow I found him in a corner, surrounded with homework and books. He looked surprised to see me and was even more surprised when I didn't greet him with a smile.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked over the noise. It was less of a question and more of a demand and Will knew it. He nodded, looking concerned and followed me out into the empty corridor. The Fat Lady watched with suspicious eyes and I walked farther down the hall. I heard her grunt in annoyance but I didn't particularly care.

"Are you keeping things from me?" I asked as soon as we were a safe distance away. Maggie's words still echoed in my head and made me doubt myself even more. At first I had been sure she was wrong but standing in the dark hallway with Will right in front of me made me realize how little I actually knew about him. I was desperate to know that I was wrong.

"What? No, why would I keep things from you?" I would have believed it if things had been different. If I didn't have a million new reasons to think otherwise. If I didn't hear the change in his voice. It was the voice he had used when he first started talking to me, as if he was in new territory and wasn't sure how things were going to turn out. I shook my head.

"You never tell me things. The most I know about you is your name and house, like that means anything. I don't even know where you live for God's sake! And I'm really hoping you have a good reason or even a shitty reason that makes sense. Please, just don't tell me that you a serial killer or something. " I said it all in a rush, my anger turning into something that I knew would verge on tears. I felt a twist in my stomach and a pound in my head and it seemed that the world was tilting.

"Wes." It was quiet. Said in a voice that was so unlike Will I thought I had lost him. He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. When he finally met my eyes again, they were watery and broken. He was broken.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you because believe it or not I do care about you. You deserve to know and it's your choice what to do once you know. But this whole thing...it's a burden. It's something I carry everyday and it's my life now, so I beg you not to tell anyone. Or at least don't tell anyone that will do something bad with it. I'm already broken enough."

"What is it?" I held my breath, not even knowing what to expect. Will rubbed his eyes wearily.


	32. 32

32

Evie

After the Battle and after things had finally settled down, many people, reporters or not, were wondering how Harry Potter had done it all. Despite his best efforts, it was impossible to avoid the constant questions and so everything came out.

One of the most shocking things he talked about was the organization he led in fifth year called Dumbledore's Army. The public didn't know about it and neither did the students surprisingly but when word got out, they were all highly impressed. Especially by the coins that the Golden Trio had created to get in touch with the rest of the DA. The method got passed around until it was being used for all kinds of things.

So when the Potter Generation started, coins were given out just as a precaution. Most meetings were planned and usually never had to be done on the spot, so the coin stayed on my bedside table or in my pocket acting as a normal coin.

But at 8 o'clock on a Friday night the coin finally started to burn. The girls in my dormitory didn't give me a second glance as I yelped a little bit and dropped the hot coin. It was still early but I never left my dorm this late. I never had reason to. I didn't even know where to go.

But the thought of ignoring it made my stomach churn so I ignored my nervousness and left my dorm, wrapping my cloak around my pajamas and taking my wand for good measure. I had no idea where Wes wanted me to go so I settled on the usual interview place. It was an abandoned classroom on one of the more quiet floors. I just hoped that this wasn't all some big joke.

Luckily the classroom was occupied when I walked in. There was a fire roaring in the huge fireplace at the far end of the room and in front of it sat four people. Well, that was unexpected. I recognized Wes first, who had his back to the fire and had a horrible look on his face. It was so quiet, I thought someone had died.

"Evie, good. Sit down." Wes said, his voice a monotone. There was a place set for me beside Wes and a shadowy figure. It wasn't until I sat down that I realized it was Ian, wearing fancy clothes and looking thoroughly confused. His eyes burned into mine but I made myself look away. It wasn't very hard though considering there were two other people I needed to investigate.

I recognized the girl on Ian's other side as Olivia, the girl I had watched at the Quidditch match with Draco Malfoy. She looked concerned now, evaluating Wes and the boy that sat between them. Now, he was something to look at.

He reminded me of a shadow. All dark angles and secrets. He looked cracked now, broken like something fragile fallen on the floor. He kept his eyes down but I could tell he was watching Wes. Watching Wes with a look that made me think that maybe he didn't have a little light in him.

"Now that we're all here, I suppose we can start." Wes continued, pulling at his hair. He refused to look at shadow boy and I started to wonder what I had been missing. Why were we in an abandoned classroom, sitting in a quiet circle as if we were attending a funeral? What did we all have in common?

"This is an intervention." Wes met everyone's eyes like he meant a different thing for every person. "I didn't really mean for this to happen but due to certain circumstances I thought it was the best option. You were all bound to find out anyway." We all stayed quiet but we all knew what he was about to say next.

"This is the Potter Generation. I've been interviewing all of you and asking you to keep it a secret which I didn't realize would be problematic but apparently you all seem to have some sort of connection. I apologize for that but we all know now, so that's out of the way.

"What I really wanted you here for is mental health basically. After getting to know all of you these past few months, I'm starting to realize that even without a battle raging, our generation sucks. It's impossible to just be happy, we always have some sort of problem that takes up all of our time and energy. Me being the great interviewer that I am, got all of you to share some sort of secret whether you knew it or not."

We all shared looks then and it was as if our secrets and problems and worries reflected on each other, making one huge mess. That huge mess was Wes, apparently. He didn't look very good.

"So, here I am holding all your secrets and wondering how I can help each of you and I'm finally realizing that I can't do this alone. We can't do this alone. We're all antisocial bastards that clog up our feelings because we think they're stupid and don't matter but they do. It's unhealthy.

"Moral of the story is, despite all of our differences, like houses for example, we need friends. We need trust and people we can count on even if they've made mistakes in the past." Shadow boy looked up then. "So here we are. Friends forever. I can even make matching bracelets if you like."

"You said this was an intervention." Olivia piped up. When I first saw her she looked intimidating as all Slytherins do, but in that fire lit classroom she looked like any other girl. She had a curious glint in her eyes and her face was flushed. She looked like she had been running or something.

Looking around it became obvious that we had been pulled from different corners of our own universes. We all were in the middle of whatever occupied us and suddenly we got brought back down by this bespectacled Ravenclaw and his magical coins. We were such different people.

"Ah yes, my next point. Now that we're bffs, we have to get to know each other and as you all know I'm not one for cliches. And despite what you may think, right now I'm not in the mood for games so you're all going to confess your secrets so that can have some mutual trust. I don't care how embarrassing it is, you told me, you can tell the rest of us. I want to be able to trust everyone in this room."

I felt like I was getting scolded. Wes had always been casual, maybe a little nervous at times but he never asked for much. He just wanted the truth and we gave him that. But maybe too much truth isn't good for one person. I understood that. The only problem was I didn't know these people. Ian was a stranger to me now, Olivia was a Slytherin, and this other boy looked like a bank robber. It was the most ragtag team of kids I had ever seen and I was very far from confessing my deep dark secrets. Especially considering they involved the boy sitting next to me, sending me weird looks every five seconds.

"My name is Wes Adkins. My secret is that I'm afraid of leaving school because I have no idea what I want to do with my life and by making this documentary I'm hoping to have some sort of back up plan but I know in the back of my head that I'll probably never finish this goddamn crap. Also, I'm afraid that my best friend has psychological issues and I can't seem to trust anyone." He didn't hide the way he looked at shadow boy when he said the last part. "Will, you go next."

"Pass." Shadow boy replied quietly.

"There's no passes in this game." I had never heard Wes sound so done.

"Please." The way he said it made me think Will was more than just an interviewee. There was something more between them.

"Fine, Olivia."

Olivia didn't look daunted, although she tapped her nails on the floor and chewed on her lip like she was trying to decide which secret would cause the most ruckus. This whole documentary had been about not judging by houses and not jumping to conclusions but boy was it hard. I forced myself to remember Draco Malfoy, the one person I never thought could change.

"My name is Olivia Tellson. My secret is that I have dreams about being a Death Eater almost every night and I'm dating Draco Malfoy. Sort of." I thought she would look proud by these things but I was surprised to see her blushing. She met my gaze and shrugged. "I'm not really a Death Eater. I never wanted to be one and neither did my family. We just got caught in the crossfire."

"Awesome." Wes said looking somewhat relieved that we were doing what he said. He looked at Ian next but Ian didn't seem to be there anymore. His head was hanging low and he was clasping his hands together so tight that the knuckles turned white.

"Evie, how about you?"

"My name is Evie Hale. My secret is..." I glanced at Ian. He still had his head down but I knew he was listening. He always was. "My secret is that I've been in love with Ian Valerio since I was 11. And when we were in fifth I stopped functioning and I haven't started living again until now. I'm doing better."

He finally looked up and met my eyes and this time I didn't look away. Brown eyes on blue eyes, like when we were kids. We used to be able to talk with just facial expressions and I thought it had gone away but I could tell by the way his eyebrow furrowed and his eyes widened that he was asking a question. I was afraid to figure out which question it was.

"Ian?" Wes looked like he was contemplating whether this was a good idea or not. I wasn't sure myself, but somehow it felt good to get that weight off my shoulders. For him to finally know out right how I feel. I felt free.

"My name is Ian Valerio." He swallowed hard. "My secret is that ever since Cedric died I've been pretending to be someone I'm not and I'm just know realizing how much I hate it. And now I want to get my old life back but it's a lot farther away than I thought it was. And the one thing I want the most seems to be much better without me."

"What's that thing?" Wes prodded. We all knew.

"Wes, come on-" Olivia started.

"Evie. I miss Evie so much it's like all these years have been one big nightmare and I'm about to wake to my best friend. But unfortunately I fucked up. I was too late to tell her that I love her too."

"Well fuck." I whispered. I didn't know if they heard me and I didn't particularly care. i didn't know how to feel or how to act. I just sat there feeling like five thousand voices were telling me what to do and none of them felt right. He loved me. Damn you, Wes.

"On that note, how about Will?" Wes said, his voice gentler this time. Will was fully aware now, reacting along with the rest of us but when it came to be his turn he couldn't just turn off. He met Wes' eyes and they seemed to be pleading. Whatever his secret was, it was worse then ours.

"I'm sorry." Wes whispered.

"My name is Wilhelm Eliade but I prefer Will Elliot. My secret is that I was originally born in Romania. I attended Durmstrang until I was 14 and was in Karkaroff's inner circle, mostly due to my mother's family. I came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament and realized how fucked up everything was, especially after Diggory got killed.

"I wanted out but they aren't as caring at Durmstrang. My only choice was to run away so I did. I packed up my stuff and headed to Scotland to live with my father's parents. They never approved of my mother and Durmstrang so they were happy so help me. That summer I made a completely new identity, new name, new accent, new look.

"The past few years I've been keeping my head down. All I wanted was a good education. To be safe. I never asked for friends or to be accepted, but I knew that if I came like I was then I would have screwed. I didn't want to be pegged as evil anymore. I couldn't do it."

The silence that followed was the worst of them all. It was like a fog, full of everyone's thoughts and feelings and sorrows. It was hard to believe that such a thing could be true but hearing the story come from Will made it hard not to believe. He had so many shadows and now I knew why.

"This is supposed to build trust?" Ian asked suddenly. I couldn't tell how he was feeling but somehow I felt the same way. None of this made sense anymore.

"Well maybe not this, but now there's no secrets between us. We know everything, or at least the important things. It's a clean slate. Now we just have to be friends." Wes explained.

"Simple." Olivia said and it seemed to break the tension just a little bit.

We all sat for a while, not really knowing what to do. No one wanted to go back to whatever they were doing before and we definitely didn't want to talk about what we had just confessed. Eventually we started talking about normal things like Quidditch and exams. The Potter Generation may have been screwed over but we were really good at pretending that we weren't.


	33. 33

33

Book 3

Ian

The fireplace was still smoldering when I showed up to the classroom the next morning. The interview had been planned before the intervention last night and I almost wanted to ignore the interview just because of it. Not that I was mad at Wes, what he did was best for all of us. I just didn't know if I was emotionally stable.

I've been in love with Ian Valerio since I was 11.

Evie's words hadn't stopped playing through my head ever since she said them. It was the most shocking thing I had heard all night even after Will confessed that he was one of Karkaroff's minions. Even the next morning, sitting at creaky desk before a calmer Wes, my heart was beating faster than it ever had. She was in love with me. Or had been at least. I wasn't so sure anymore.

"So, that was an interesting get together last night." I said, surprised at how chill Wes was. Last night was the first time I had seen him upset and it wasn't something I wanted to experience often.

"I don't regret it at all." Wes shrugged, setting up his camera. "I thought I would because usually when I do something drastic, it ends up blowing up in my face. But this time? I did the right thing."

"Definitely." I agreed. Wes glanced up at me then looking slightly concerned. "What?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be very happy with what I did. Considering you and Evie confessed your love for each other and everything. A lot of pent up feelings I sort of pushed out there."

"I'm kind of relieved it happened actually." I said with a shrug. "It took me so long to realize how I felt and I thought she would never get to know but now she does. And apparently she felt the same."

"You didn't see that coming?" Wes asked, raising his eyebrow. "Come on, it was really obvious that she liked you and you know her better than me."

"I've never been very good with things like that." I always knew what Evie was thinking so how did I miss something that big? Maybe I thought it was impossible. Maybe I had been ruling it out for so long that I never even realized what was right in front of me.

"Well, you're both in love now so we'll just have to see what happens." Wes said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"We'll see."

"Ok, today's question is one of the most important questions of this whole documentary. It's basically the whole reason we're sitting in this empty classroom on a Saturday morning. Are you ready?"

"Hit me."

"What is your honest opinion on Harry Potter?"

"Aw, man." I laughed, running my hands through my hair. "This is tough."

"Be honest. Let it all out, this is a judgement free zone." Wes said.

"Let's see... I don't hate Harry Potter. I don't know him well, barely even talked to him and he also saved all of our asses so I don't know how I could hate him. But again, I don't know him so I don't like him either.

"I like the idea of him I guess. He's the Chosen One. The one person that's going to save us all, like a superhero or something. It's probably not very cool for him but for the rest of us? It's amazing. And it's not just a title either. He could do a patronus at 13 years old. No one can do that.

"Sure, he didn't choose this life. He didn't choose to defeat Voldemort as a baby and have his parents die. But that's what he got and he dealt with it. He never complained or whined or gave up. He does all these good things because he wants to not because he has to. And some people just make him out to be some celebrity or something when really he just wants to be left alone. I can relate to that."

"If he wasn't the Boy Who Lived or any of that, what would you think of him? How would you describe him?" Wes looked excited. I could see it in the way his eyes shone. I really hoped this documentary worked.

"If he was just a normal wizard, I would describe Harry Potter as a good guy. He's funny, kind of awkward actually. Not particularly social I suppose. He's got a temper too although I don't blame him. He's had a rough life."

"If you could talk to him alone, with no people around and you could be totally honest and truthful what would you say to him? That's a lame question I know, but bear with me."

"I would probably thank him, which is actually really basic but it's true. He deserves it. But after that we could talk about Quidditch because damn he's a good Seeker. His girlfriend too. She gives him a run for his money."

"He may have defeated Voldemort but his girlfriend could catch a snitch faster than he could say expelliarmus."


	34. 34

34

Olivia

"You're a loser." Rhys grumbled, sitting next to me at lunch on Monday. She hadn't been talking to me for a week or two so I was thoroughly surprised by this. Rhys usually got over fights after a while but I wasn't sure if she would come back from this one.

"I know." I said, bumping her shoulder lightly. She didn't rip off my head which was a good sign. Her hair was it's normal brown which meant she was in a forgiving mood so I accepted her growl and her elbow in my side.

"Did you kiss him yet?" She asked, not even looking at me.

"Last night actually." I replied quietly. We were sitting at the Slytherin table and I had already scanned it to find Draco but he wasn't there. It wasn't unusual for him to skip lunch but I hadn't seen him at breakfast either. Or in class.

"How do you trust him?" She didn't sound accusing like the last time we talked. Now she just seemed confused. I didn't blame her. I could still hardly believe it.

"You can tell he wants to change. The way he smiles, it's not that smug grin anymore. He doesn't sneer or joke or make rude comments. He barely talks to anyone except for me. I get it, Rhys. Not all of it but the Slytherin parts. He doesn't want to be a bad guy anymore and that's something we all have to deal with whether we were Death Eaters or not."

Rhys frowned, poking at the food on her plate. She never had to worry about being evil. She was a Hufflepuff which meant her worst stereotype was a pushover and by the look on her face, everyone knows she's anything but. Being a Slytherin was foreign to her.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"It's only been a few months." I said incredulously, as if the question is ridiculous. Somehow it doesn't feel so ridiculous when I really think about it.

"Could you love him? In the future?"

"Yes." I don't hesitate. I could love Draco Malfoy.

"You're a loser."

"I know."

I left lunch early to try and find Draco. I tried not to be worried as I paced the hallways but it was impossible. He was unpredictable at best and there were plenty of places he could be. It wasn't necessary for him to tell me where he goes but it still didn't make me feel better. It was like being on the edge of a cliff an trusting that I won't fall off.

I made my way down into the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. It was freezing down there and especially so since it had started snowing like crazy the night before. The students had come up with different ways to keep the stone halls warm while we passed through and each design worked better than the next. The latest creation was simple. Just some torches hanging from the walls that had charms on them to radiate the heat farther. They gave the dungeons a warm glow.

I walked the length of the passages, listening for any sounds or anything. It wasn't until I was at the end of my patience that I finally heard something. I thought it was one of the ghosts at first but usually they stopped once they knew someone was there. But the groaning kept going.

I pulled out my wand and ran toward the noise. It sounded like someone was hurt and I prayed it wasn't Draco. I prayed that I wouldn't see his blonde head and his pale eyes and blood. But I turned a corner and there he was, the torches around him out, leaving him in the dark.

I nearly slid to get beside him, furiously lighting the torches again so i could see the damage. I didn't need light to know that there was blood everywhere though. I could feel it beneath my hands and knees. The smell made me want to throw up.

"Draco, look at me." I whispered frantically, holding his face in my hands. He had dark red stains over his wrists and bruises all over his face. There was huge gash over his temple, streaking his pale skin with red.

"Olivia." He mumbled, his eyes opening just a bit. I ignored the stinging in my eyes and tried to figure out what to do but everything seemed like it had fallen apart. I didn't know what to do. I could barely figure out how to breathe.

"It's me, I'm here." His put his hand over mine and rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand as if he wasn't covered in blood and almost unconscious. He smiled up at me.

"I was thinking about you." He muttered. "Before they came I was thinking about how mad you would be if you found out. I couldn't tell you because you wouldn't like it. I couldn't do that to you."

"Who came? What are you talking about?" The words became more frantic and I couldn't stop the tears from rushing out. Classes had to be starting soon, right? Someone would find us. They had to.

"I can't tell you, Liv." Draco said, shaking his head. "No, no, no."

Oh god. How could we go from kissing in his dormitory to laying on the dungeon floor in a pool of blood? How does that even happen? Of course, when everything seems good it gets worse than you ever expected.

"Miss Tellson!" Slughorn exclaimed suddenly. There was a crowd of first years behind him, wide eyed and staring and the professor himself, wide eyed and staring. "What happened here!"

"How did this all happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked, pushing potions down Draco's throat and pointing her wand around different places. I could only stand there and watch.

"I don't know. He couldn't tell me anything."

"And where was Mr. Malfoy?"

"In the dungeons."

Draco was lying in one of the hospital bed, totally unconscious now. Madam Pomfrey dabbed at the cut on his forehead before dismissing it and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. They were soaked in red all the way to his elbows. I didn't want to believe it but the evidence was all there.

There were little cut marks all up his arm. There was blood everywhere and Madam Pomfrey didn't look surprised. She turned to me with a sad look on her face.

"Go back to class, Miss Tellson. Tell your teacher that I'm the reason you're late. You can visit him in the afternoon. "

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stand in that same spot and make sure he was OK. It wanted to see the cuts heal and the bruises to fade and wanted Draco to smile at me like always. I didn't want to move.

"Olivia. Go." Madam Pomfrey was firmer now, sending me a sharp look that meant she wasn't kidding. I always liked Madam Pomfrey. She was tough when she needed to be. "And wash the blood off your hands."

That probably wasn't the weirdest thing I had heard that week.


	35. 35

35

Wes

The library was way too hot. It was warm anyway but when it snowed, Madam Pince turned up the heat until the room became a sauna. A few people had tried to convince her that it was bad for the books but she wouldn't hear any of it. The best we could do roll up our sleeves and hope we didn't die of heat stroke.

I sat alone at a cluttered table with all kinds of books spread around me. History of magic books, potions books, magical career books, muggle books from home. I couldn't seem to keep my head straight ever since the intervention last night.

I probably shouldn't have done it but I didn't feel guilty. I had too many secrets pushed on me and Will's was the last straw. I should have known he was too good to be true but of course I fell for it. I was blinded by a pretty smile and the hope of a famous documentary. Now? I wasn't so sure.

At least I had friends now. After the night before it would have been impossible to stay apart, not to mention I wouldn't stand for it. I liked these weirdos. We had potential for both good documentaries and fun times. I just hoped that our differences wouldn't cause problems. As far as I knew, a group made up of every house didn't happen. Ever.

I glanced at my camera that was innocently sitting on the table. I hadn't given up like Maggie said I would but the doubt I had were becoming much clearer. After interviews it would seem like maybe it would finally work out but it didn't take long for all the what ifs to crowd into my head and ruin it. I just hoped that I could finish it before I lost my motivation completely.

I opened up a potions book with a sigh and attempted to read it for about five seconds until a figure sat down across from me. A figure I really didn't want to see and had been avoiding. I may not have felt bad about the intervention but I felt a little guilty about him. I wouldn't have done it if he didn't lie.

"Wes." Will whispered. He was always whispering now, like if he talked any louder I might explode. I didn't say anything. Didn't even look up. Suddenly this potions book was a lot more interesting.

"You can't ignore me forever." He continued. I didn't have to look at him to know he was a mess. I could imagine the bags under his eyes and his hair a mess. I knew it wasn't my fault but the weight on my shoulders told me otherwise.

"God Will, it's only been a few days." I mumbled. It was meant to sound angry but I just couldn't let myself. I had used all my anger last night. Now I just felt empty. And done.

"I knew if I told you, you wouldn't trust me. No one trusts Death Eaters.-"

"But you weren't a Death Eater!" I didn't mean to say it that loud but everyone looked in our direction then. I finally looked at Will and he was just how I expected him to look. I shook my head.

"You don't know if I would've trusted you." I said more quietly, standing up and collecting my books. "You didn't know me or what kind of person I was. You just assumed I was like everyone else, jumping to conclusions."

I turned away and started walking into the stacks, knowing he would follow. I pushed my books back onto the shelves and Will watched desperately.

"I have a right to assume." He said. "I can't just put my trust into anyone and hope that they'll accept I'm evil."

"You can't trust other people without them trusting you back, that's not how it works. You can't get to know other people and leave them in the dark. It's not fair. If you really trust someone you should trust that they'll stay with you no matter what you've done in your past."

I faced Will then. He kept his distance but it felt much closer. In that moment I wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time. I hated that he had lied but I knew why he did. Why couldn't things ever be easy?

"I trust you." He said quietly.

"You're not allowed to make me feel bad about this. This is your fault." Wasn't I allowed to be angry about this? He lied to me and tricked me into liking him when I didn't even know the real him. Why should I forgive him?

"I want to fix this, Wes. I want you to trust me again. What can I do?" I felt like throwing up. I hated all of this. I didn't want to do this.

"Make me trust the real you, evil or not."

I didn't wait for a response. I stalked out of the bookshelves and over to my table. I swung my bag over my shoulder, not even checking if Will was behind me. I knew he wasn't. The coolness of the corridor washed over me and with it went my thoughts of Will. I was done trying to decide if I was too far gone. I didn't care anymore.


	36. 36

36

Evie

It was a long Monday. The snow made everything feel dark and gloomy or maybe that was just me. Refusing to think about the intervention had been easy at first but now it was just too much work. But I still didn't know what to do or say so I decided to keep ignoring it.

The castle was lazy as I made my way to the infirmary. Students sat around without anything to do and without anything to discuss. The usual rumors and excitement had been on hold lately which was unusual for Hogwarts but we couldn't be dramatic all the time. So when I entered the hospital wing I expected it to be empty. Apparently I was wrong. Hogwarts was always dramatic.

"Miss Hale." Madam Pomfrey said, not even lowering her voice which made me cringe. Olivia looked up from her spot beside the bed, revealing Draco, asleep. At least I hoped he was asleep which was a dumb thought but I couldn't help it.

"What happened?" I asked, cutting off Madam Pomfrey. I knew she was going to send me out but the look on Olivia's face made me want to stay. I remembered her secret from the other night and it made my stomach churn. I couldn't imagine what that had to be like.

"Maybe you should go, Miss Tellson-" Madam Pomfrey started but Olivia shook her head.

"It's alright. She's my friend."

That was surprising. Even Madam Pomfrey looked surprised. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw? These two girls who were nothing alike? But no one argued and I took a seat on the other side of the bed. Madam Pomfrey fidgeted uncomfortably for a second before shutting herself in her office.

"What happened to him?" I asked, looking down at Draco. He was wearing those hospital pajamas they gave out that made you look like you were five and his skin was paler than usual. I could see bandages peeking out from his sleeves and there was a little patch above his temple.

"I found him half conscious in the dungeons. He wouldn't tell me what happened and when we got here it was too late, he had already passed out." Olivia took his hand carefully in hers. "When I came back Madam Pomfrey told me that he was cornered but a few Slytherins. They were calling him a coward and not loyal. They beat him up.

"They didn't even use spells either. It's ironic, isn't it? Purebloods not even using their magic to cause pain. I guess they didn't have enough brains for magic so they used their fists instead."

"What about..." I didn't finish, only pointed at his bandaged wrists. Olivia winced.

"I didn't know that he..." She shook her head. "He must've done it after he was cornered. There was too much blood for him to get help."

"I'm sorry." It felt pointless but that's always what you say in these situations. "I've talked to him a few times, he's different now, isn't he? Is it because of you?"

"I don't know. I think I helped. He had no one else and for some reason I was there for him. I don't know what made me do it." She bowed her head.

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Olivia looked at me with a fierceness in her eyes that I would expect from any Slytherin. Just not one full of love. "I don't regret anything I've done the past few months. Draco brought me to a place where I'm finally happy again. I'm not just some Slytherin Death Eater. I'm human."

I didn't say anything. I didn't really need to. The sun was starting to set, giving the room a beautiful pink glow and things seemed peaceful despite what had happened. It was one of those moments where it feels like maybe things will be OK.

"What are you going to do about Ian?" Olivia asked after a while, seeming to have had collected herself. "You could cut the tension between you with a knife."

"I have no idea." I shrugged. "I've been doing so well without him lately and I refuse to give that up after being in pain for so long. I hate how much time I've wasted being sad and I just want to be happy again. But..."

"You still want to be with him.' Olivia finished, nodding her head as if she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"It's hard to get over someone you've had a crush on since first year." I sighed. "I don't want to have feelings for him anymore but it's impossible. And it's even worse now that I know he feels the same way. It's just, I don't know where to go from here. There are too many decisions, I'm tempted to just ignore it all and pretend none of it happened."

"Wes would describe that as 'unhealthy'" Olivia said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. It was nice to have a girl to talk to. Even if she didn't understand it felt like she did and that was good enough for me.

"I'm going to wait for him to make a move, I think. Then I'll decide. Why do girls always have to make the big decisions?"

"That's what I'm saying." Olivia laughed. "Boys are idiots."

"Truth."

Olivia

Even after Evie left I stayed in the hospital wing. I said I was waiting for him to wake up but even then I wouldn't leave. I didn't have any ulterior plans to this. All I cared about was Draco.

He did wake up eventually. It was about 6 o'clock and Madam Pomfrey had told me to go to dinner for the seventh time. She shut up when he opened his eyes, letting out a little breath that made me want to start sobbing.

"Hey." I whispered, almost afraid to touch him in case he broke. He met my eyes and as soon as he did, he smiled.

"Hi." He said, his voice barely more than a sigh. "I feel terrible." I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little bit. He was an idiot and I was so happy that he was OK.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, his smile fading.

"Of course not. This isn't your fault."

He raised his hand to touch my face and his sleeve fell a bit revealing the thick bandages wrapped around his wrist. A heart breaking look crossed over his face and he moved to take his hand away but I held it there.

"I'm sorry." He said. I gave him a weak smile and shook my head. I kissed the bandages on his wrist.

"I'm sorry too."


	37. 37

37

Ian

It had been a week since the intervention and you would've thought it never happened. The only clue was the glances passed between the five of us around the halls but that was about it. We continued interviews, we continued avoiding people, and we continued ignoring our problems. We were really good at that.

So I went back to regular life with the rest of them. I went to class, I did my homework, I practiced Quidditch. I joked around with my friends and pretended that I wasn't constantly searching for blonde hair and a Ravenclaw tie.

After Friday night it was like a switch had been turned on. All of my feelings from the past 7 years rushed up on me and it was confusing and painful and I had no idea what to do about it. The realization had hit me like a train and it was unlike anything I had known before. I knew I liked Evie but not that way. It was like I had pushed those feelings into a corner and forgot about them.

I figured that Evie would know what to do about it. She always knew what to do. But even after a week I hadn't even seen her in a crowd. She had always avoided me before but this was different. There were no glimpses of her at all. It was like she had left Hogwarts altogether.

I wasn't sure I could make it any longer without talking to her. This wasn't something we could ignore, I mean, I wanted to be with her. I wanted to make her smile and hold her hands and have things be as they were when we were younger. I wanted to lay on her bedroom floor with her beside me and we could just talk without having to really worry about the future because that was a long way off. The problem was it wasn't very far away. We would be out of school in a few months.

After classes exactly a week since, I found Wes in the Great Hall a few hours before dinner. He looked kind of dazed and I was almost worried about talking to him but I decided it was urgent.

"Hey Wes." I greeted him. He mumbled a reply and waved awkwardly but didn't stop moving, looking around like he was completely confused about where he was. "Are you OK?"

"No." He said absently, bending down to look under a table. "I lost my camera."

"What? How did you lose it?"

"That's what I've been asking myself. I somehow didn't notice until two days ago but it's been gone since Monday. That's the last time I remember seeing it." Wes turned to me as if he just realized I was there.

"Can I help you find it?"

"Don't bother. It'll show up somewhere." That seemed very unlike Wes. He was never so casual about the documentary and as far as I knew, that's where all the footage was. He looked preoccupied and I considered asking him about it but a voice in the back of my mind urged me to ask him about Evie. I guess therapy would have to wait.

"Do you know where I could find Evie?" I asked, following him as started to move again.

"She hasn't talked to you yet? She's got iron will, I'm telling you." Wes said, squinting across the hall and pushing his glasses up his face. "I haven't seen her lately but last I heard she was in the library."

"Thanks." I said, making my way to the exit as quickly as possible. Wes only muttered something before continuing his search. I reminded myself to talk to him soon before passing by my questioning group of friends and heading to the library.

I found Evie at the back of the library in the very last section before the restricted area. She was poking around the shelves and pulling out books, totally unaware of me standing there. It dawned on me then how beautiful she really was. All of her, every inch, was amazing. Every cliche cheesy metaphor I had heard about romance made sense then as I stared at her. She was everything.

"Evie." I breathed. I meant to be louder but I couldn't seem to get my voice to be louder. She flinched and turned, a grin on her face that faded as soon as she saw me.

"You scared me." She said, letting the book in her hand hang awkwardly. It was like being stabbed in the heart.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you." I walked closer until there she was. Right in front of me. Real.

I expected her to say something. Anything. I figured she had as much to say as I did, paragraphs and paragraphs of words and worries and hopes. But she just stood there. I felt like I was two feet tall and suddenly I wondered if I was even good enough for someone like Evie.

"I don't know what to do." I said finally, deciding to start with the only answer I had. "I've been so confused this whole week and I'm trying to be normal but the only thing I can think about is you. Through all this bullshit the only thing that makes sense is you." I laughed. "I sound like one of those guys in those romance movies we used to make fun of."

"I liked those romance movies." She said quietly.

"I did too." I never admitted it but Love Actually made me cry. After that I always swore I hated those movies but they were my favorite to watch with Evie. She raised her eyebrows but that was all.

"I know I don't deserve you after everything I've done." I continued. "I put you through so much and I didn't even know until now. I've been such a dumbass I don't know how you even stand me."

"What's your point?" Evie asked. It was supposed to be a hurtful question but she said it so quietly I couldn't even be disappointed. She was just as lost as I was.

"I don't deserve you but you're all I want. I've been thinking and I want to leave all those people that are supposed to be my friends and I want to mess up my hair and rumple my clothes and I want to be in love with you, Evie. I want to go back." I take a deep breath. "But all I ask from you is to consider maybe forgiving me. If not for me, for the Potter Generation. For Wes."

Evie was silent, looking me over with clear blue eyes. Blue eyes that scanned book shelves and brightened at old jokes and glazed over when she stayed up too late. Blue eyes that I knew better than my own eyes. I loved her so much.

"Give me some time." She said after a while, hugging the book to her chest. "I need time to think."

I could only nod and with that she walked away. She passed me like a breeze and it felt like she hadn't even been there. God, everything was fucked.


	38. 38

38

Olivia

Draco left the infirmary the next day looking slightly pale but happy. Kind of. It was a couple days until Christmas which meant the Hogwarts Express would be headed home with most of Hogwarts inside. Not many people stayed for Christmas but that year was unusual. Many of the 7th years just didn't see the point in going home.

"I don't know why she wants me home, she kicked me out the whole summer." Draco complained, coming out of the infirmary bathroom. I was sitting on his bed and doing homework , pretending not to be sad that he was leaving especially after what happened. We had barely even talked about it.

"Maybe she finally got lonely." I suggested, looking him over. His hair was neatly combed and his tie tied tightly around his neck. The only thing that was different was his sleeves that were hanging loosely. I never really noticed how he never showed his arms but it was obvious now. He was trying to hide the scars.

"I doubt that." He said absently, noticing my staring. His hands fidgeted with the cuffs but he didn't fasten them. I sighed and closed the book laying in front of me. We couldn't ignore all the unsaid words anymore and we both knew it.

"How long?" I asked as Draco sat on the bed next to mine. We faced each other, barely a few feet away but it felt like miles. He kept one thing from me but it was one of the most important things and I felt abandoned for some reason. It felt all wrong.

"I started fifth year. I was really good at hiding it then and it didn't really seem like a problem. I just did it. No one knew, not even Crabbe and Goyle. My parents found out at the end of sixth year and I thought my dad would kill me. A son that failed to kill Dumbledore and was broken too. I was a disgrace." Draco sighed and shook his head.

"When was the last time you cut before yesterday?" I asked, almost choking on the word. I couldn't believe I didn't know. How did I not figure it out?

"Not since the summer. And even then I barely did it. Once the battle was over and my mom stopped talking to me I didn't feel the need anymore. And once the school year came around I had you." He tried to smile but it was only a shadow. "Yesterday...I didn't mean to. But with all the things they were saying i couldn't stop myself. It was like being pushed back down into the hole I had finally crawled out of."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was quiet this time. It wasn't accusing or angry, just sad. I felt guilty because maybe I could have helped. I could have done something.

"I thought you would be mad." Draco replied, not meeting my eyes. His words from yesterday sprang to mind and I finally understood. "I thought it would be too much for you. You knew I was broken but not that broken and I was scared you would leave me. It was too much. Not to mention I thought I was done."

I crossed the short distance between us and pulled him into a hug. His arms tightened around my waist and we held on so tight I thought both of our ribs would crack. I couldn't believe this boy. I wanted to hug him forever.

"It's not too much." I said, shaking my head like that was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard. "You can tell me anything, Draco. I'll never leave you. And not because you're a mess or I feel obligated but because you're my friend and I like you. I really really like you."

"Not too much?" He asked, pulling away and glancing at his bandaged wrists. I sat down next to him and nodded. It was OK. We were OK.

He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt carefully and with slightly shaking hands. I leaned into him so he would know I was there and he nodded his head. The bandages came off easily and the cuts were red but not bleeding anymore. On his right forearm was the Dark Mark, stark against his skin. There were little white scars all around it but the mark itself was spotless.

I ran my thumb carefully over the scars new and old. Neither of us said anything, just stayed close, always touching. I slid my hand into his and leaned my head on his shoulder. Scars or no scars he was still Draco. He was still the boy that I could love.

"Why are you here? You could do so much better than me." Draco said after a while. "You could have anyone and you're here with this broken piece of shit. Why?"

"Draco, we've talked about this-"

"I don't deserve you." He said suddenly standing up and buttoning his sleeves. "You're so good and I'm so evil and someday you're going to realize that and leave and I won't blame you. We're 18 years old, Olivia. Things like this don't last." He shook his head and started collecting his things. Madam Pomfrey had spelled them down so that he could pack but now the thought of him leaving hurt even more.

"What are you talking about? Why can't you accept the fact that I like you? I want to kiss you and date me and be with you no matter what! Maybe it won't last but why does that mean we shouldn't try?"

"You shouldn't waste your time." Draco shook his head. He closed his trunk and glanced up at me.

"Two seconds ago we were holding hands and now you're saying you don't want to be together, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry." He grabbed his trunk and put on his cloak. "I'll see you after break. Happy Christmas."

And with that he walked out of the infirmary, not even glancing back. What the fuck just happened?

"You must really like him." Madam Pomfrey said, peeking out of her office.

"What do I do now?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"Just you wait. He'll come around. He likes you too, trust me. He's just afraid of the future which is just a symptom of growing up." Madam Pomfrey said. "He'll get over it."


	39. 39

39

Will

Life sucked. There was no sugar coating it. I didn't have many friends in the first place but suddenly I had lost the most important one. And I knew it was my fault and I knew I could have stopped it from happening but I was still heartbroken.

The Gryffindor common room was always too loud for me so I usually stuck to the corridors when I needed to be alone. People tended not to roam the halls and even if they did they paid me no attention. I was invisible to everyone and everything.

Except, of course for Maggie who sat right next to me with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face as if she had been put up to it. I glanced at her questioningly but she didn't seem to notice or was ignoring me.

"You aren't going home for Christmas?" I asked. People had been passing by with their trunks for hours. The train left at 7 so there was plenty of time but everyone liked to get on early. It was the Christmas spirit.

"I've never stayed here for Christmas and it's our last year so I figured I would change things up a bit. Not to mention, I think I'm needed more here than there." Maggie replied with a shrug.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you all suck at life and need some advice. It seems to be that I'm the only one here that's good at that so here I am."

"Well alright, give me some advice then."

Maggie was quiet for a minute, looking me over as if she could get the answers she needed just by looking at my face. She twisted a brown curl around her finger before answering thoughtfully.

"I think what you need is to move on. Everyone's doing it these days, it's a new fad. You need to accept your past and your mistakes and deal with what's right in front of you. Being happy isn't that hard, you just have to get out of your own head."

"You act like it's so easy." I said.

"It is, you asshole. Evie did it, Draco did it, now you can. We all know that you were some creepy voodoo puppet at Durmstrang but you came to Hogwarts for a new start, right? Well you can't have a new start if you're stuck in the past."

"How does that help me with Wes?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Wes is willing to move on, I know he is. He won't stick to your past if you don't. Prove that you're a good person, a new person. Then you'll get his trust back."

"How do I prove that?" I asked. Maggie rolled her eyes again. She did that a lot.

"Be creative. Use your own brain for once. If you were smart enough to make a new identity for yourself in three months then I think you can earn a nerd's trust."

I laughed under my breath. Sometimes it was crazy where I ended up. In a sun lit hallway with this girl I barely knew, asking for advice on a boy. Things were shaping up to be pretty odd.

"You're a weirdo." I said, looking over at Maggie. She looked as she always did. Like she knew a secret and was more than happy that you didn't know it. I think we all needed a little Maggie in us.

"It's my specialty." She shrugged.

I needed a plan, soon.


	40. 40

40

Wes

The trip to Dumbledore's old office was chilling to say the least. I had never been in trouble before, not at Hogwarts nor my muggle school when I was a kid. I just wasn't that kind of person. i stayed in my lane. I followed the rules. Oh god, what did I do wrong?

Of course it wasn't Dumbledore's office anymore, it was McGonagall's. And if I was being honest, she scared me way more than Dumbledore did. Sure, Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards alive when he was alive but he didn't really seem like it. He was eccentric and weird and the long white beard really wasn't very intimidating. But McGonagall? She was the one we all looked out for.

I passed by the gargoyles that guarded the office and made my way up the spiral staircase, attempting to calm myself down which didn't work very well. There was only one reason why I could be in trouble and the thought made my stomach churn. I had been caught. The Potter Generation had been caught.

When I entered the room, McGonagall was sitting at her desk, casually writing something and looking completely nonchalant as if she berated children all the time for making anti-Harry Potter documentaries. She didn't even look up when I came in, just gestured for me to sit. This really couldn't be good.

"Mr. Adkins." McGonagall said, giving me a look as if she was trying to be disappointed but couldn't really do it. Maybe it was because of the look of terror on my face. "I suppose you know why you're here."

"Yes, headmistress." I stuttered, my leg bouncing up and down without even realizing it. She gave me a pitying look before continuing.

"I've received complaints about a documentary that you are the leader of." She said coolly. "According to my informant and to the footage, this documentary is very close to the line of propaganda. I assume you weren't going for that effect?"

"Well actually, that's exactly what I was going for." I said, suddenly not feeling very nervous anymore. "Not propaganda but something to get the public thinking. It was purely informational."

McGonagall raised a thin eyebrow at me but I didn't want to take it back. I wasn't against Harry Potter in anyway but I was against people that assumed that's all my generation was. Robots for Potter to control. We were a team, a well made machine, but we were human too. We deserved recognition.

"Well at any rate, my informant was not too happy about your documentary. And despite what my opinion on this whole ridiculous matter, I have been asked to put a stop to your film. I've talked to all of your participants already but I left this information for you to give." McGonagall said, steepling her fingers and peering at me through her spectacles.

"I can't make it anymore?" I asked, knowing in the back of my mind that it was finally happening but not being able to believe it. "At all?"

"No, Mr. Adkins. You'll have to find another hobby." McGonagall handed me my camera which I had been looking for for days. "I have taken the footage out so don't even think of looking. And also, please don't try something like this again. It really doesn't please the public."

I took that as my cue to leave so I did, clutching my camera to my chest like a baby. The Potter Generation was over just like that. I always had my doubts but I never really thought this would happen. I thought I was being careful. But now I had to call a meeting and tell them that our revolution was over. No one would know about us. No one would know the truth. We would forever remain Potter's puppets, nameless and faceless unless we died or killed someone important.

I was only sad for a little while because one question still remained. Who was McGonagall's informant? Who had stolen my camera and accused me of treason against Harry Potter? My first thought was Potter himself but that was impossible. I was nowhere near him and I had never even made eye contact with him. There was no way he had figured out something like that. My only hope was to go to meet with the rest of the Potter Generation and see what they knew.

They all arrived much faster than I expected. And together too. They must have met up after they heard what happened. They looked stricken now and were looking to me with hope as if I had the answer. Of course, I didn't.

"You got called?" Olivia asked, taking her seat across from me on the floor. I nodded.

"But guys there's something else. McGonagall wanted me to tell you, which was actually pretty cruel if you think about it."

"She's ending it, isn't she?" Evie said looking angry. When I didn't answer, she shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"We didn't even do anything wrong." Ian argued as if it would do any good.

"McGonagall didn't really think so either but she had an informant complaining so she had no choice." I explained, rubbing at my eyes.

"An informant?" Will asked, looking curious. "Who found us out?"

We all grew quiet then, gazing around at each other as if we had the answers but needed to look harder. The only sound in the room was the rain pounding on the windows outside and for a second I felt like I was at funeral. I felt totally helpless.

"Oh god." Ian gasped, throwing his head into his heads. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"What?" We all demanded at once.

"I'm such an idiot, this is all my fault. Hermione Granger. We were at the Slug Club dinner party thing and I mentioned the Potter Generation under my breath and she cornered me after words and interrogated me. I didn't tell her where I got it but she must have known. This is my fault."

"That doesn't make sense though." Olivia said. All of our eyes swiveled to her. "How would she know the name in the first place? The Potter Generation could be anything, how did she know it was a documentary and how did she know that Wes had the camera?"

That sparked my memory. The Three Broomsticks and Will asking me about the Potter Generation. He wasn't even that loud but Hermione Granger was suspicious of anything that had to do with her best friend. She was listening the whole time and I knew it but didn't do anything about it. I looked at Will and he looked horrified.

"We aren't assigning blame here." I said loudly, before Will could do anything. "It doesn't matter how she found it, all that matters is that she did. No more Potter Generation."

"Wait what?" Olivia asked, looking genuinely surprised. "We aren't actually going to stop, are we? You have your camera back and we'll just be more lowkey about it. We can redo all of the footage, it's not even a problem."

"Yeah, we can't just stop." Evie agreed. "This is important."

It warmed my heart that these four people cared so deeply about what I was doing. They were dedicated and ready to start a war with the Golden Trio. I was so unbelievably happy I couldn't put it into words. But it was impossible. We couldn't do it.

"No." I shook my head. "There's too much risk and this documentary wasn't a good idea anyway and we all knew it. It was just a means to an end. Procrastination, that's what it was." I stood up with a sigh. "I should get going, the train is leaving soon."

I ignored the protests that followed me out the door. I wanted to start a revolution. I wanted to do all the things I had promised but there was no more faith in me. It seemed far away now, a dream made up by a kid that had no future. Welcome to the real world, Wes.


	41. 41

41

Evie

The castle was empty by the time the moon had risen, hidden by empty clouds. There were more students than usual but still not many. It would have been sad but the remaining kids took advantage of the holiday. Curfew was pointless, the kitchens were open, and house dormitories were open for all.

I sat in Olivia's dormitory on Christmas Eve with Olivia herself, Rhys, a Hufflepuff who was slightly more intimidating than Olivia, and Maggie. We were an odd bunch, that's for sure. It felt right to talk about how weird it all was but we didn't. Sometimes you just have to accept the oddness of it all.

I had never been in the Slytherin common room, much less the dormitories. They were a lot warmer than I imagined. I don't know why I assumed that the Slytherins lived in the dark and cold, but I was terribly wrong. Despite being in the dungeon, it was cozy and welcoming with emerald green decor and large warm fires. The dormitories were the same way and I almost liked them more than the Ravenclaw ones.

"I still can't believe Wes just gave up like that." Olivia said as soon as she reentered the room with stacks of food in her arms. Rhys was trailing behind her with double the food in her arms.

"Thanks for the help, Liv." Rhys wheezed, dropping the food onto the floor with a sigh.

"I mean, he was the one that came up with the Potter Generation in the first place. He was the reason I joined. He was so excited and there was so much promise." Olivia grabbed a roll from one of the plates and chewed thoughtfully. "I really thought this was going to work out."

"Oh, I didn't." Maggie said, picking a chocolate chip cookie. We all stared at her like she was crazy and she shrugged. "Wes has these epiphanies all the time and he gets so excited and it seems like everything will work out and it will. The problem is he doesn't have the motivation you all do. One little problem comes along and all of sudden, it's impossible. He has no sense."

"I guess that makes sense." I said. "He just needs a shove. Something to get him back on track."

"I would tell you not to bother, but honestly I'd like to see this documentary work out. It has promise. And it would cause a small chaos which would be extremely enjoyable." Maggie said with a wicked smile.

"Chaos? I'm in." Rhys said. We all laughed a little bit and for once there seemed to be just a smidge of hope that something would come out of this.

"We should go skinny dipping." Rhys announced when all of the food was gone and we were laying on our backs trying not to throw up. People underestimated how much four girls could eat.

"It's winter." Olivia said, rubbing her stomach.

"Season means nothing." Maggie replied and Rhys gave her a fist bump.

"I'd prefer not to get hypothermia." I put in. Honestly, I just wanted to lay there for as long as possible. The carpet was soft and the ceiling had designs on it that I could trace with my eyes. It was very soothing.

"We have to do something fun." Rhys complained. "It's Christmas Eve, no one's here and we're at Hogwarts. It's the most magical place on earth."

"I thought that was Disney." I said and Maggie snorted.

"Second most magical place on earth."

"We could stay right here and fall asleep." Olivia suggested.

"I vote yes on that one." I said, raising my hand.

Rhys got up then and Maggie followed. They looked down on us like generals looking at their army. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Alright ladies, it's skinny dipping time." Rhys said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Rhys." Olivia groaned. "It's cold."

"We aren't going in the lake, idiot." Rhys said, pulling us both to our feet. I blinked spots from my eyes.

"What other body of water is there?" I asked, brushing crumbs from my clothes.

"You'll see." Rhys said with a devilish smile and a look to Maggie. They had a plan without even having to communicate and all I could think was, friendship goals. Then I thought of getting in trouble as we were dragged out of the warm dormitory to go skinny dipping.

"Oh no." Olivia said once we had reached the seventh floor. The floor famous for holding the Room of Requirement. I suddenly realized what was happening.

"Oh yes." Maggie laughed, stopping in front of a large door that had appeared out of nowhere. She pushed without hesitation and we walked into an indoor lake.

It was more like springs actually. It was dim, lit only by colored orbs that floated around the ceiling. There were crystal stalactites hanging down above countless pools. Some were big enough to hold our entire year and others were small enough to fit only one person. Steam rose off of them and different smells came from each one. It reminded me of the bath bomb store, Lush. The different colors were dizzying.

"Holy shit." Olivia muttered, were widening into the size of plates. Even Maggie and Rhys looked shocked and they were the ones that thought of it. But of course, you could never expect the Room of Requirement. It was always a surprise.

"Alright ladies." Rhys said once again, a look of pride on her face. "Let's get naked."

I had never skinny dipped before. That was something I could check off my none existent bucket list. It was amazing to say the least. The water was warm and smelled wonderful and didn't even compare to the swimming pool in my backyard. This was a new kind of swimming. There were yards and yards of water to explore and to experience and I had three giggling girls with me to do it.

After a long time that no one could keep track of, we ended in a little pool, the size of a hot tub. The water was as black as onyx and had sparkles floating through it. It was so dark, you couldn't even see through it and it was hot enough to be scalding at first. I could have fallen asleep.

"Can you believe this?" I said after a long silence that was so comfortable I could have forgotten there were people around me. "Us. So fucking different sitting in some weird ass bath bomb pool naked. How did this happen?"

"It's called friendship." Olivia said with a soft smile. So not like a Slytherin.

"Yeah. Fucking friendship." Rhys agreed with a razor sharp smile. So not like Hufflepuff.

These were the kind of people that the documentary helped. The kids that didn't stay in their assigned boxes. The special snowflakes. Harry Potter could fuck himself. This was our story.


	42. 42

42

Ian

Christmas morning was extremely anti climatic. I woke up before the sun even thought about rising and I left my dormitory before my friends could wake up. The castle was still sleeping as I walked through it without a place to go. I never had a place to go. I hoped that would change soon.

I finally stopped at the memorial. I hadn't let myself go in there yet but I figured I would have to face it eventually. I expected it to be dark when I went in but there were candles flickering over the walls. The sun was a sliver on the horizon and I expected when it fully rose the stained glass windows would light up the room like a church. It still didn't feel like enough.

Cedric's painting was farther down the aisle. I had never been in here but somehow I knew. It was like the unmoving faces of the dead were telling me where to go. It was morbid and sad and i hated it but I always did. I wasn't made for this kind of grief. None of us were. That's what the Potter Generation was about.

There was someone already sitting at Cedric's bench but I didn't even think about turning around now. I took a seat next to the person and studied the painting. It was perfect. Everything was just right. His confidence and happiness. It was moving but it felt alive.

"He would've been proud of all this." The person said suddenly. It was just dark enough to mask their features but I knew who it was. The green eyes behind the circle glasses gave him away. Not even the lightning scar.

"He would've been proud of having a memorial. He probably would have helped build it." Harry Potter continued. "Sometimes I still have nightmares about him. It's like I'm the only one who hasn't moved on."

"You aren't the only one." I replied quietly. Cedric was always in my dreams. Just like he was before he died, the same old Cedric Diggory. It was a comfort to see his face even if it wasn't real. "But I don't think it counts as not moving on. I think it's just remembering."

"Sometimes I don't want to remember." He sighed. "I hate saying it but sometimes I don't want to be the Chosen One. I don't want to remember all the people who died right in front of me. The people who died for me. I want to be normal for once. Not a leader of a revolution that started before my time."

"Why are here then?"

He turned to me then. The sun was rising steadily, blotting out the shadows and bringing his face into the light. He didn't look broken then. Despite his words, he just looked done. Done and strong enough to face whatever he had been facing his whole life. He couldn't change what had happened to him but he could pretend that maybe things were different.

"I have to remember." He said firmly. "For them." He gestured to the line of paintings before us. It seemed to go on forever. I stayed quiet, looking up at Cedric. The colors of the stained glass lit up his face and he looked like a saint at a church.

"People have been trying to make decisions for me lately. As if I'm made of glass and they're afraid I'll break. Or maybe they think I'm mental." Harry laughed. "After everything, I just want to be happy again. I don't want all this seriousness, this sadness. We've had too much of that."

I thought of the documentary. Hermione was the one that shut it down, not Harry. I didn't want to believe that that was one of the decisions he wasn't allowed to make. It was too good to be true.

"Someone tried to make a documentary about our year." Harry went on. "About how we weren't like other generations, not just because of Voldemort but because we're more aware, I suppose. We aren't blind to how prejudice our world is.

"They think it's propaganda. I think it's wonderful." Harry looked at me again with a slight smile on his face. "That was another decision that I didn't know about until it was made."

"You should do something about it." I said, trying to hold in my excitement.

"I wouldn't know how. Everything seems out of my reach lately."

"I know a way."

Harry Potter raised his eyebrows at me and I got the feeling that maybe we could fix this. I could fix this. The coin in my pocket felt like a weight and I knew what to do from there.

"So how about those Chudley Cannons?"


	43. 43

43

Olivia

Will came up with the whole plan. After the intervention we had all become closer but Will still was a bit of an outsider. That was until the plan. None of us were expecting it from him but he seemed to light up as soon as he suggested it. It was like a puzzle coming together.

Ian was a lot of help too. We probably wouldn't have done it without him. You wouldn't even know it was Christmas with all of us in our empty classroom, scheming. We even got Rhys and Maggie in on it and they were willing to do the more daring things. Everyone had a part to play and it seemed that everything was really going to work out this time.

We worked for the entire holiday, luckily with Wes' camera which he had left here. We stayed up as late as possible and kept our heads down whenever we left the classroom. We prepared. We ate. We filmed. We joked. And for once there was no tension between us. There was no time for anything but this. The greatest plan every hatched between Hogwarts student. A daring stunt that could hypothetically get us expelled. God, it was exhilarating.

On the last night of vacation we went back to the Room of Requirement. It was just the Potter Generation kids with the exception of Wes and we definitely weren't naked this time but it was still satisfying. The guys were absolutely amazed while Evie and I had smug looks on our faces. After so much work it seemed well deserved. It felt good to have a place just for us, that maybe no one else could conjure up.

"Will we still be friends after this?" Ian asked, his voice echoing off the cave like walls.

"Of course we will." I said, floating on my back in a turquoise colored pool. "I think it's a rule that if you make a documentary together you have to stay friends."

"But what about after this year? When we leave school?"

"You're a Debbie Downer." Will joked. It was the first time I had seen him look content and I liked it on him. He didn't look so ill.

"Seriously? Do any of us know what we're doing after Hogwarts?" Ian asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"I want to be a healer." Evie said quietly after an unbearable silence. "Madam Pomfrey is always saying I have potential and I like it. I like having something straightforward even if it's magic which is never straightforward."

"I think I might go back to Romania." Will said, staring into the water. "Apologize to my dad, get some of my stuff back. I never really cleaned up my mess, i just left it behind."

"There's this university in Cuba, now that I think about it." Ian shrugged thoughtfully. "My mom is always hinting that I should go there, mostly because she went there but still. I think I'd like it in Cuba."

"I want to travel. Maybe take some classes at other schools, see what I like. I've never really had the chance to see much of anything. I might just switch to a muggle life. That's what my grandmother did. I could live in London but still use my wand to clean dishes." I said. I had always thought about it but never told anyone. It never seemed important. "I could take Draco with me."

We were all quiet, imagining our very near futures. These past seven years had gone by so fast and we had been through enough to last us a lifetime. The problem was, we still had to go on living. We may have survived the war but there were plenty more decades to come. More to see and do. Hogwarts was just the beginning for us. It was terrifying.

"We should have a party." Evie said after a while with a knowing smile. "At the end of the year and then the same day the next year and the year after. So we won't forget."

"We could never forget."

"That doesn't mean we won't need a reminder.'


	44. 44

44

Wes

I walked up the wide steps of Hogwarts castle feeling much too tired than I should have. I wasn't really sure what to expect when I entered. Sadness? Anger? A feeling of loss? My parents had told me to focus on my work so I guess that's what I would do.

But when I got into the Entrance Hall, everyone was crowding into the Great Hall. There was more chatter than usual and for once I couldn't seem to figure out what it was. I squeezed through the crowd, craning my neck to try and see above the crowd. The house tables were gone and at the front of the room where the teachers sat were some familiar faces.

"Wes Adkins!" Will yelled above the crowd, pointing his wand to his throat like an announcer. "Please report to the front of the room." Next to him was Olivia, Evie, Ian, and Maggie. And surprisingly Harry Potter. What the bloody hell was happening?

A path was formed for me as I made my way up, looking as bewildered as I felt. My friend's grins were extremely suspicious and I couldn't stop myself from asking countless questions as soon as I met the behind the headmaster's podium.

"What's happening?" I asked, but no one answered. They just laughed and exchanged glances. Oh, this was way too weird.

"Can everyone quiet down? We have an announcement." Will shouted over the sea of students and a hush fell around us. I spotted Hermione Granger looking shocked beyond belief and McGonagall who switched from angry to smug. She winked at me and I thought I must be dreaming.

"I don't know if you know Wes here but he's a great person." Will started, a grin on his face. "He's intelligent and witty and is always looking for the truth. A true reporter, if you ask me.

"At the start of this year he told me that he wanted to show the wizarding world what it was like to be a Hogwarts student. A student that, alongside Harry Potter, had grown up with a war raging and Voldemort on our tails. We have all been categorized and thrown into one big group by the media and no one has ever asked why. Why don't we get recognition for all that we've done? Why do we get looked over despite our hunger for change in a world so full of prejudice? Well, now we're getting what we deserve."

Will gestured to Olivia. All the light vanished from the room except for a the glow of what seemed like a projector. A projector in Hogwarts? God help us all. All the students turned to the white screen while my friends looked at me.

"Thank you." said a voice and I noticed Harry Potter with a grateful look in his eyes. Looking right at me. The Boy Who Lived thanked me. Wow.

"Here is the Potter Generation."

The white screen turned to black and white letters appeared. The room was the most quiet I had ever heard. Sparks flew in my stomach.

Potter Generation (n.) : the generation that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts; the year of Harry Potter

"My name is Olivia Tellson and I have agreed to be part of the Potter Generation"

"My name is Ian Valerio and I have agreed to be part of the Potter Generation"

"My name is Evie Hale and I've agreed to be part of the Potter Generation."

"My name is Will Elliot and I've agreed to be part of the Potter Generation."

"My name is Harry Potter and I have agreed to be part of the Potter Generation."

All five faces appeared as they talked and the last one made my stomach drop. Harry Potter? What had they been doing during holiday? The video continued with my interviews, cut in all the right places and organized in a way that I wouldn't have even imagined. The students laughed at all the rights times and nodded their heads when something important was said.

"What's your opinion of Harry Potter?" Olivia asked in what had to be an imitation of my voice. The camera cut to Harry himself.

"He's a complete git." Harry answered with a straight face and even I laughed.

All of my footage of the castle played with all of us talking in the back. It sent chills down my spine. There was footage of the train and the lake and people smiling and waving and teachers pointing their fingers at me and some new footage of my friends prancing in the snow.

"I want people to know that we aren't just puppets that simply go along with Harry Potter." I remembered going on this rant but had no idea that I was being filmed. "The media is so obsessed with having a Chosen One but they refuse to believe that he had help. He had a group of kids that were plunged into this war that started way before we were even alive. A group of kids that weren't going to let some noseless douche canoe ruin our school years." Everyone laughed then and I felt Will take my hand. I didn't let go.

"That's why I'm doing this." I continued. "So we aren't forgotten like so many others were."

There was more footage of students and the party which made people gasp and laugh. I squeezed Will's hand and he squeezed back. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"We're the only generation that can go through an entire war and still have time for gossip." Olivia's voice laughed.

"We're the kids that could have been soldiers but fought with our hearts instead of our heads." Will's voice said. Tears stung my eyes.

"We're the assholes that Voldemort couldn't get rid of." Maggie's voice said smugly and I couldn't stop myself from crying any longer.

"We're the Potter Generation." It was my voice this time, echoing through the room like a prayer. The screen went black for a second before my face showed up. There I was with my thick framed glasses and messy hair. A complete nerd at best.

"My name is Wes Adkins and this has been the Potter Generation."

The screen went black for good after that and the lights came back up. I expected silence or something terrible but I was greeted with applause. Every student turning and applauding me like I had done something great like defeated the darkest wizard of all time. Hands clapped my back and people whistled and whooped.

I turned to my friends who had tears in their eyes as well and we had a group hug. A big cheesy group hug like in the movies. I was so happy I thought my heart would beat out of my chest. The room then turned to chaos. Good chaos of course. But still chaos.


	45. 45

45

Evie

A week after we showed the Potter Generation and the school was still in disbelief. It was all anyone could talk about and my little group of friends were nothing less than overjoyed. Our crazy plan had somehow worked and we were still there to tell the tale. Hermione definitely wasn't please but McGonagall let it happen. It made the Dumbledore in her shine through.

We had been treated as royalty since then, people talking to us like we were celebrities or something. Ian was the only one used to it and simply called them off but eventually there was no holding off the crowds. They were hungry for answers and thank you's and admiration. We listened to each and every one.

There wasn't much time for talking between us especially with classes starting again. We could only see each other in the hallway and at mealtimes and even that wasn't enough. We were all waiting for a moment to take a breath and it seemed that it would never come.

I was sucked into the crowd when I saw Ian after class exactly a week after the documentary. I had been meaning to talk to him for a while but I never had a chance. Our eyes met through the sea and we both thought the same thing.

It took a while but eventually we made it to the side of the hallway. We were both out of breath and laughing and it took me a second to remember what I was here for.

"Hey." I breathed, looking up at him.

"Hi." He breathed back.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I smiled, knowing that I stalling. I probably should have thought about what I was going to say but I didn't think I needed to. Apparently, talking to Ian was about as easy as talking to a rock.

"Yeah, things have been crazy." There was an awkward silence and neither of us looked at each other and I wanted to punch myself in the face. Why was this so difficult?

"So, I guess I made my decision. About us." I said. As if he needed clarification. I pushed my hair behind my ears and tried to compose myself.

"And I want to try again. Pick up where we left off, as best friends. It's not exactly being in love but it's a start and maybe we'll get there soon and I want to get there but I'm not sure how much I can take yet but i really really wanna-" I rambled before Ian took my face in his hands.

"Evie, please stop talking." He smiled before kissing me. Damn. It was just like in those movies we lied about hating. It was out Love Actually moment. I kissed him back and somewhat made up for all those years of staring at his house waiting for this exact moment.

"I'm pretty sure best friends don't kiss." I laughed when we finally broke apart.

"We aren't normal best friends." He shrugged. We held hands and started walking without a real place to go. Ian friends called to him but he ignored them, squeezing my hand.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I convinced them I was in a mariachi band?"


	46. 46

46

Olivia

I was in the library when Draco found me. It had been a week and I still hadn't seen him and I was starting to wonder if he had even come back. It was really worrying but I had no time for worrying after the documentary so I put it into the back of my head for later.

Of course I didn't know it was him at first. I didn't even know I wasn't alone until arms wrapped around my waist and he burrowed his face in my neck. It probably would have been creepy if I didn't recognize him immediately. I knew Draco better than the back of my hand.

"You're almost as famous as me now." Draco laughed in my ear, kissing the crook of my neck. "I arrived expecting boredom but received you on a screen instead. It was quite shocking."

"Oh, I could never be as famous as you." I joked, turning in his arms so that I faced him. "You're the biggest asshole I know."

"Do I get a gold star?" He pouted, pulling me even closer.

"Only if I get an apology." I pouted back.

"I'm sorry, Olivia." He said, serious for once. "I shouldn't have exploded on you like that, I wasn't thinking. I just...have my doubts, you know? I never thought I would have someone like you." He smiled softly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not just saying that to be romantic."

"Not romantic at all." I laughed, leaning in and kissing him. He was warm and tasted like mint and I realized how much I missed him. I never wanted to be away from him again.

"I have a surprise for you. I was thinking a lot about your rules and I came up with one myself. I think it'll solve some issues." Draco said excitedly, pulling away.

He slipped his hand into mine and pulled me out of the library. I didn't know where we were going and didn't care. Anywhere with Draco was fine by me.

"Hi." Draco said awkwardly as the entire Great Hall stared at him. I stood behind him, wringing my hands together and wondering if this was even a good idea. Harry Potter stared back at Draco as if he was an alien and I hoped that his help on the documentary would ease his mind just a bit.

"Hi?" Harry replied. Everyone around him seemed to have their wands out except for him and I really hoped this didn't turn into a death match.

"Um, this probably doesn't mean much to you and is really overdue, but I'm sorry. About everything. There's really no way I can make up for all the shitty things I've done but I just wanted you to know that I am truly sorry. And to you too." Draco said, looking at the Golden Trio with so much sincerity in his eyes that some people even gasped in shock. I couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across my face.

"Thanks, Draco." Harry nodded, putting out his hand. They shook hands and it was like a spell had been cast. The entire Great Hall was in an uproar. Archnemesis make up after seven years of throat to throat fighting? It was preposterous!

Draco smiled at the Gryffindors before taking my hand and walking out the hall altogether. We left behind the ruckus and it was like taking a breath of fresh air.

"How do you feel?" I asked, as our footsteps echoed through the empty corridor.

"Like a villain that just might turn out OK."


	47. 47

47

Wes

I almost missed the letter that was hanging on my dormitory door. It was neat and had loopy handwriting on it. I opened it was little grace and read the first letter of two. The first one told me to save the second letter and to meet the mystery writer in a random hallway. There were perfect directions to this hallway and I had a suspicion about who the writer was.

The sun was beginning to set when I found Will. The hallway he had picked was near Gryffindor tower and had a balcony overlooking the lake. It was freezing up there but Will had a little fire going in a jar that was much hotter than you would expect.

"Hi." I said, watching him stuff his hands in his pockets and rock back on his heels. I still had the letters in my hand and I was starting to wonder if I had another surprise in store for me. i didn't know if my heart could take another.

"I was scared you weren't going to come." He admitted, leaning out on the balcony. There was a light breeze that made his hair brush over his forehead and I wanted to fix it. I really had to stop doing that.

"Of course I came." I shrugged. "You can't just leave a suspicious letter on my door and expect me not to come." Will smiled and it seemed real this time.

"You can open the second one now." He said, pointing to the envelope in my hand.

I pulled the second letter out and put the envelope in my pocket. There was a lot more writing on this one and it took me a few reads to figure out what it was. I was still confused.

"What is this?" I asked, scanning the paper for the tenth time.

"A list. Of all the things about me. Everything you could ever want to know is on that paper. I think. It's a lot to write down, you know." He said made more sense.

Color: Green

Hometown: Brasov, Romania

Siblings?: A little sister named Catrina

Pets?: A cat named Meow (original I know)

The list went on, naming tons of little things I hadn't even thought about. Will gave me a worried glance.

"If you want to hear this all from me I can read it but I think that might be a bit monotonous. Unless you want in which case I will definitely do that." He raked a hand through his hair. "Is it alright?"

"You're a huge nerd." I laughed. "The hugest cutest most adorable nerd I have ever seen. You actually made a list for me. You put time into making a list about your life. For me." I shook my head. "Where did you come from?"

"Brasov." He replied quietly. "It's on the list."

I leaned over and kissed him then. I had never kissed anyone before then but this felt right. And god, it was so right. The freezing balcony didn't feel so freezing anymore and all my resentment floated away. It was barely there anyway. I always knew I would forgive Will. Always.


	48. 48

48

Olivia

We had Evie's party. Well we had a lot of parties but Evie's was established at the end of the year. The week before we were to leave school and start our own lives. We were all scared. More than scared, terrified. We had figured out our plans by then but that didn't mean we were ready to pursue them. None of us knew if things would work out so we went by faith. We had a lot of that.

We brought food up from the kitchen and decorated the Room of Requirement which was just a regular room that night. We hadn't told anyone about the bath bomb springs and silently hoped that no one found out. Through the year it had sort of become our place. The Potter Generation kids' place. We could pass it down through our kids. We may not be as famous as Harry Potter but people would remember us, that's for sure.

The party was small and intimate and perfect for us. We laughed and looked back at the year and wondered how this had all come to be. That's always how it was at the end of stories. You looked back and wondered how you had come so far. It seemed all too impossible but there you were. With friends and plans and love. Sometimes it was hard to accept that you had to start a new story.

We didn't know what was to become of us after Hogwarts. We promised to keep in touch and meet back up next year. We pretended that things weren't bound to change because that's what everyone does. Things always change, unexpected or not and like the Potter Generation, you adapt. That's all you can do.


	49. 49

49

The next year the Potter Generation met in London where Olivia and Draco lived. They had gotten a little flat that was crappy and cheap but they decorated like a real home. They traveled on weekends and used magic as little as possible. They didn't have much money or good jobs but Draco's mother left them some cash sometimes because she was finally healing and the couple was grateful. They didn't have many plans for the future but that was OK. They were together and that's all that mattered.

The year after that, they all made the trek to Cuba where Ian was in his second year in university. He was learning as his mother once did and Slughorn called often to remind him of his potential and for once it wasn't exaggerated. Evie always suggested that he would be just like his mother but he refused to think that far. Ian showed the crew around the island and they almost got arrested which made the trip thoroughly memorable. Ian and Evie were still dating and making up their missing years.

Three years after Hogwarts the friends had their party in Scotland at Will's grandparents house. He argued about how lame that was but Wes insisted. His grandparents were more than happy. They explored the Scotland country side looking for Hogwarts and told stories about lives. It somehow seemed that nothing had changed. Except of course that everyone was happy for once.

The next year Evie hosted at her house that she shared with Ian. They were engaged by then and Ian was out of university with a job and Evie worked as one of the head healers at St. Mungo's. The group sat in their little living room and watched Love Actually and there was not a dry eye in the room.

Of course Wes went last because he wanted to be dramatic and also the best. By then he lived in France and was working on his fourth documentary. The others teased him about it but he didn't lose his motivation. He never did anymore. Maggie was a surprise guest that year but only because she lived upstairs and wanted to complain about the noise. She shared a flat with Rhys which made Olivia scream louder than a banshee. There was some skinny dipping involved that year.

And with that the Potter Generation lived their lives. They still talked and had parties and were recognized occasionally on the streets as those documentary kids. They married and had kids and owned pets and found homes yet their Hogwarts years always stayed in their finds. It was impossible to forget something as great as that. Even with new rules, the Potter Generation somehow found their way.


	50. 50

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Author's Note:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Wow, it's over! To tell you the truth, I wrote this fic a while ago and have just been posting it over the past few weeks but I'm still sad to see it finally end. I spent so much time writing The Potter Generation and I was always afraid of what people would think of it but I'm pretty happy with what I've received. Even without reviews, I get so many reads and I'm so proud to have written something that people enjoy. Thank you for reading!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Megan/p 


End file.
